Once Again! Chanbaek
by lovabledayz
Summary: Chanyeol Baekhyun "Kau pikir mana yang paling mengerikan? Seorang dokter sepertiku atau pembunuh sepertimu?" Baekhyun tahu ia kembali memulai hal yang sama salahnya seperti saat kehilangan kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah dan entah kapan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. 'Sehun-a, cepat bangun sayang' 'Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi, tapi aku harap kau tak pernah hidup lagi'
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE AGAIN!; CHANBAEK.**

 ** _PART 1_**

Dirumah sakit ini seperti biasa banyak orang datang dan sibuk. Para dokter yang berjas putih pun berdatangan. Pergi ke tempat pendaftaran pasien untuk mengabsen dan mengecek jadwal mereka yang selalu padat. Sapaan kecil jika mereka bertemu dengan teman mereka atau atasan mereka. Seperti lelaki berambut coklat ini, tangan lentiknya tengah menuliskan beberapa kata pada kertas didepannya. Sebelum seseorang yang lebih tinggi datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Byun," sapanya manis. Baekhyun atau dokter Byun itu menoleh kearahnya, dan menemukan salah satu teman dekatnya lalu tersenyum manis. "Annyeong, Kasper-ssi," balas Baekhyun, lalu selesai dengan kertas-kertas itu.

"Tolong bawa pasien-pasienku nanti 10 menit lagi keruanganku," katanya pada perawat yang ada disana, lalu berbalik menghadapi lelaki yang baru saja disapanya itu. "Mau berkunjung lebih dulu?" tanya Kasper, Baekhyun tak menjawab tetapi langsung menarik lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk pergi bersama.

"Tolong beritahu pasiennya, 10 menit lagi, oke?! Yah, Baek!" teriak Kasper, lalu pergi bersama Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat yang tak banyak orang tahu, kecuali beberapa dokter yang tahu. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah cucu pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruangan rawat. Dari luar juga, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjangnya. Kasper yang melihatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama walau arti perbuatannya berbeda. "Ia dalam keadaan stabil, Baek," kata Kasper sekedar memberi tahu lelaki mungil itu.

Tanpa kata ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan memasukinya, mendekati sebuah ranjang yang dipakai oleh seseorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur lelap. Lelaki yang ia cintai selama 3 tahun sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menutup matanya dan tidur untuk waktu yang tak diketahui. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih mengingatnya.

"Sehun-a, maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu tadi malam, sayang...," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Kasper memperhatikannya dari belakang. "Baekhyun-a," interupsi Kasper. "Kasper hyung, Sehunku akan bangun,kan? Kumohon jawabannya adalah iya," mohon Baekhyun.

"Kita akan mengusahakannya Baek, sekarang waktunya kau bertugas sebagai dokter Byun, pasienmu sudah banyak menunggu. Biar aku yang memeriksa Sehun, oke?" pinta Kasper, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mencium bibir pucat Sehun dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kasper.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Kasper mendekati tubuh itu. Tangannya berada disaku jas putihnya. "Maaf Sehun-ssi tapi aku harap kau takkan pernah bangun lagi, biarkan Baekhyun bahagia denganku, bisa?"

#

Baekhyun kembali keruangannya sesuai dengan perintah Kasper, diatas mejanya terdapat fotonya dengan Sehun yang diambil sebelum lelaki itu dalam keadaan sekarang. "Sehun-a, kau tidak lelah untuk terus menutup matamu setiap harinya?" tanyanya dalam hati. Oke, ini memang terlalu berlebihaan dimana ia merasa setiap harinya selama hampir 1 tahun karena keadaan Sehun, ia selalu terlihat bersedih.

"Oppa, maksudku Dokter Byun, bisa kita mulai pemeriksaannya?" tanya seorang perawat bernama Dasom. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ah, ia harus profesional sebagai dokter bukan?

Sebagai dokter spesialis saraf, ia pasti dihadapkan dengan kesibukkan dengan penyakit pasien-pasiennya. Analiasis penyakit, pemeriksaan, dan penyembuhan terkadan memerlukan waktu yang lama dan prosedur yang kompleks termasuk melakukan berbagai operasi, semua itu terkadang membuatnya melupakan hal yang ia sedihi selama ini.

TING!

"Saatnya makan siang, istirahatnya 30 menit. Dokter Byun, aku mendapat laporan bahwa ada salah satu pasien dari luar rumah sakit ini baru saja datang. Mereka memintamu untuk mengambil alih," kata Dasom dengan berat hati memberi tahu. Karena sebenarnya, perempuam itu tahu betapa lelahnya dokter muda dihadapnnya itu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tengah memperhatikan berkas-berkas pasiennya, mendongak kearah Dasom. "Sejak kapan mereka memberikan hal seperti ini padaku? Ah, bukannya Dokter Song ada?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dasom menggigit bibir bawahnya. "I-tu, Dokter Song kembali dipindahkan ke bagian UGD. Ah, kalau kau keberataan aku akan memberi tahu, perawat Kang untuk mengalihkan tugas ini pada dokter lain," kata Dasom.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, dan menghampiri perempuan itu. "Tidak, biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Ayo kita pergi, perawat Kim," ajak Baekhyun bersahabat.

#

Baekhyun pergi ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh perawatnya, dan selama diperjalanan banyak orang yang menyapanya bahkan membungkuk hormat padanya. Ah, Baekhyun kan cucu pemilik rumah sakit. Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, sudah ada Kasper dan beberapa dokter magang disana.

"Selamat siang, dokter Byun," sapa Kasper, sedangkan para dokter magan itu membungkuk kecil kepadanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pasien pindahan, bagaimana dengan datanya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat keadaan pasien yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat bantu yang menempel ditubuhnya, mirip kekasihnya.

"Tunggu, dimana keluarganya?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari tak ada orang lain didalam ruangan itu. "Sayangnya, keluarganya sudah pergi. Aneh bukan? Ah ini datanya. Namanya Xi Luhan, menderita trauma otak setelah terjadi kecelakaan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dan hal bagusnya mereka tak menulis siapa anggota keluarga pasien. Ah menyebalkan," gumam Kasper kesal.

"Kenapa lelaki ini dipindahkan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi bingung. Salah seorang dokter magang disana berdeham. "Itu karena rumah sakit sebelumnya mengusulkan rumah sakit kita, dan keluarga pasien juga terlihat tidak keberatan," jawabnya.

Baekhyun merasa Kasper menyikut lengannya lembut, lalu mrnatap lelaki tinggi itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kasper menatapnya dari ujung matanya. "Perlu CTScan lagi? Datanya terlihat tidak akurat, tunggu, kau mau menanganinya?" tanya Kasper, karena ia tahu biasanya Baekhyun tak suka diberi beban tambahan seperti ini.

"Tentu, siapa yang tahu kalau data ini salah. Ah dan satu lagi, aku tak ingin berkecimpung banyak dalam menanganinya-," lalu Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa dokter magang itu. "Kalian yang akan mengambilnya, lapor kepadaku jika sesuatu terjadi, atau kalian ingin berbuat sesuatu oke? Aku tahu kalau kalian tidak terlalu bodoh sebagai dokter. Ah, aku sungguh lapar, bisakah aku mendaptkan makan siangku sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kasper tersenyum gemas karena tingkah Baekhyun yang imut. "Kau belum makan siang? Hey, kau memiliki maag! Kalau begitu ayo pergi ke cafetaria!" ajak Kasper dengan semangat Baekhyun menyetujui ajakkan sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar Byun Baekhyun, pasti tidak ingin mendapatkan banyak beban itu sebabnya kau memberikannya pada dokter baru, dan jangan beri tahu aku alasannya, karena kau selalu berkata ' _agar mereka dapat pengalaman'_ bagaimanapun mereka masih awam dalam hal menangani kasus seperti ini, Byunbaek," cibir seorang perempuan dihadapan mereka.

Dokter cantik bernama Kang Min Kyung, yang tiba-tiba daja datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kasper saat berada dicafetaria. Kasper juga tidak segan untuk menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya, dan inilah hasilnya. Perempuan itu malah mencibirnya. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Kang noona benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini dengan baik, jadi jangan berkomentar. Seharusnya aku yang berkomentar, kapan kau akan menerima ajakan Baekbeom hyung untuk menikah, huh?" mendapat cibiran seperti itu, membuat Minkyung tersenyum malu. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang melukis senyum tipisnya.

Kasper yang melihatnya sedikit senang karena Baekhyun setidaknya bisa tersenyum kecil seperti itu. Baekhyun pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Tinggallah Kasper dan Minkyung disana, perempuan itu tahu semua hal tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun barusan tersenyum?" tanya Kasper. "Menurutmu-" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Minkyung berkata. "Jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa jika Sehun meninggal, kau bisa melihat senyumnya lagi, Kasper. Dan hilangkan niat-mu untuk memiliki Baekhyun lagi."

#

Seharusnya Baekhyun tinggal di rumah sakit malam ini, namun karena ia sedang lelah maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pupang ke Apartementnya. Malam yang gelap, berhubung ini memang sudah jam telat tidur. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket kulitnya. Lalu berjalan hendak memasuki lift dibasement apartementnya.

BRUK! Seseorang menabraknya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ketika lelaki yang menabraknya itu terjatuh dan dilantai terdapat noda darah. Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau tak apa? Ah, kau terluka. Hey, ini! Ini luka tusuk! Kau harus diobati!" seru Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya mengganti sapu tangan lelaki itu yang sudah berubah warna karena darahnya.

Tak ada jawaban, namun tolakkan. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan susah karena nyeri luka tusuk diperutnya. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi seperti itu, Tuan! Biarkan aku mengobatimu, aku adalah seorang dokter!" kata Baekhyun, menahan kepergiannya.

"Minggir!" geram lelaki tinggi itu. Namun Baekhyun tak bergeming. "Minggir kubilang! Jangan menghalangi jalanku! Jika aku mati pun, jangan pernah peduli!" teriaknya didepan Baekhyun yang kecil.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengobatimu sebagai dokter, bukan sebagai orang lain. Aku tidak peduli dengan matimu, namun aku adalah seorang dokter, ini adalah tugasku," balas Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan lelaki itu, dan membawanya duduk didalam mobil Baekhyun.

Untungnya Baekhyun mempunyai alat-alat operasi kecil didalam mobilnya. "Karena ini adalah pertolongan yang tiba-tiba, aku tidak yakin ini akan steril, jadi jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu, pergilah ke rumah sakit untuk mengeceknya," kata Baekhyun memberi tahu lelaki itu.

Baekhyun segera membersihkan lukanya, dan memberi pereda sakit pada luka itu untuk mematikan sarafnya sejenak saat ia mejahitnya, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada rasa sakit didalamnya. "Meringislah jika itu memang sakit, tapi melihat wajahmu yang penuh kebencian, kurasa kau tak bisa menangis," cibir Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Hanya lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat, aku tak butuh omong kosongmu, sialan!" gertaknya. Baekhyun mendecih kecil, tangannya yang gesit membuat pekerjaan itu cepat selesai, dan sejak tadi pun ia merasa lelaki yang ia tolong itu memandanginya. Selain itu, ia merasa bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disini.

"Sudah selesai, ingat perkataanku, cepat pergi ke rumah sakit! Dan sekarang menyingkirlah dari mobilku!" perintah Baekhyun. Namun lelaki dihadapannya tidak bergeming. "Tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

DUGH! Terdengar suara kaki dari sisi lain tempat itu. "Apa yang-" "Shhhhhtttt, jangan berisik. Jika tidak kau akan mati terbunuh," kata lelaki itu dengan volume kecil. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan tak menemukan siapapun. "Shit! Cepat masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah lelaki itu. Baekhyun yang bingung lalu masuk ke sisi lain dari mobilnya.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam adalah hal mengerikan sekarang, dimana mereka membawa senjata tajamnya, dan berada didepan mobil Baekhyun. Sehingga mau tak mau, Baekhyun dan lelaki itu menunduk kebawah. Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu meringis menahan sakit karena lukanya. "Kau yakin bisa menahan sakitnya? Hey, tunggu, jahitannya bisa terlepas, bodoh!" kata Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Kalau begitu kita terpaksa melakukan hal ini, bangunlah, dan anggap apa yang terjadi setelah ini adalah bagian menyelamatkan diri, oke?" Baekhyun belum mengerti sepenuhnya namun ia mengikuti suruhan lelaki itu.

Keduanya sudah terbangun, dan duduk membelakangi punggung orang-orang itu. "Shit!" umpat lelaki disampingnya ketika salah seorang diluar mobilnya hendak menolehkan kepalanya. "Oke kita mulai!" "Apa yang-"

Sial, rasanya. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ketika lelaki disampingnya tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut. Ia merasa jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya berterbangan dan tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh darah lelaki disampingnya itu lemas. Ingatan yang seharusnya tak pernah datang lagi, kini kembali menyergapnya.

Kini ia tersadar apa yang ia lakukan dengan lelaki disampingnya ini, adalah hal yang sama seperti ia pertama kali bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sehun.

DUK! DUK! Baekhyun tersadar ketika mobilnya diketuk, namun Baekhyun tak membuka suara, tetapi membalas ciuman itu. Terdengar kekesalan dari orang-orang tadi. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunduk. "Jika kau berpikiran aku malu, kau salah. Lebih baik pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi," gumam Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun yang kesal mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya. "If we meet again-" kata lelaki itu. Baekhyun menggeleng "We never, cepat pergi dari mobilku atau aku akan membuat mereka kembali dan membunuhmu disini" perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya, namun sebelum pintunya ditutup lelaki itu melemparkan sebuah pistol Berreta 92 yang sudah tak ada pelurunya.

"Jika kita bertemu kembali, setidaknya kau harus bisa menembak menggunakan itu" katanya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang dipenuhi warna darah. Lalu tersenyum miris sekali lagi. Sebuah cerita baru dimulai dari sini.

#

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Rasanya sungguh menakutkan, dan aneh disaat yang bersamaan, dan jika hal seperti ini terjadi biasanya ada pelukan Sehun yang memberi energi terkuat baginya. Ya, ia membutuhkan Sehun saat ini. Tapi, Sehun...

Orang-orang melihatnya aneh ketika ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ruangan Sehun bahkan, ia -Baekhyun- bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Kasper dibelakangnya. Tapi seolah tuli, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, kekasihnya sekarang.

BRAK! Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam ruangan luas itu, dan menemukan lelaki pucat yang selalu setia menutup matanya. Tangan kotor karena darah itu terangkat, hendak mengelus suari hitam itu sebelum ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kasper.

"Baekhyun-a, ada apa?" tanya Kasper khawatir serta nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Tanpa menjawab, Kasper membuka tangan kotor Baekhyun dan terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan disitulah semua pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia menangis sambil memegang bangsal Sehun agar tidak terjatuh. "Aku mengulangi hal yang sama, hyung...hkksss... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang pernah terjadi padaku dan Sehun, kini terjadi lagi padaku, aku sungguh takut, aku takut akan meninggalkan Sehun."

Kasper mengerti semua perkataan tersirat Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dan membisikkan kata-kata yang berusaha menenangkan tangisannya. "Baekhyun-a, tidak apa.. Akh ada disini, dan kau tak perlu takut oke? Kau sendiri berkata padaku bahkan pada orang-orang bahwa cintamu hanya pada Sehun, maka dari itu, walau semua terulang, kau harus percaya bahwa hatimu akan tetap milik Sehun," bohong kalau sejujurnya Kasper tidak muak dengan ucapannya sendiri, karena kini ia tengah menahan amarahnya.

Alasannya adalah Sehun masih menjadi orang yang penting bagi Baekhyun, selain itu bukan dia yang menjadi tokoh pada kejadian 'hal terulang' yang diceritakan Baekhyun. Ah, Sial.

" _Jja_ , sekarang mari kita bersihkan tanganmu dan kembali ke apartement, kau harus istirahat Baek... Jika tidak, Sehun akan sedih," ajak Kasper lalu membawa pergi dari ruangan yang hanya didominasi oleh suara dari alat bantu hidup milik Sehun. Yang tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, diujung pintu tersebut suatu sosok tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

#

 _"Semalam aku bertenu dengan seseorang sepertimu, kejadiannya bahkan sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Dia terluka sama persis seperti saat itu dirimu terluka. Bodohnya, aku menolongnya sama seperti dulu,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum getir dihadapan Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

 _"Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau dulu, menciumku tepat dipertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi...,"_ Baekhyun berhenti dan menggantungkan perkataannya lalu menatap wajah pucat itu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa saat itu ia membalas ciuman seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun itu.

 _"Hun-a, jika nanti kau terbangun dafi tidur panjangmu... Aku harap kau tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang sama seperti sebelum kau mendapatkan luka dan tertidur panjang sekarang."_

Perkataan pilu dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sangat sabar menunggu kekasihnya untuk kembali bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan diluar pintu ruangan itu, Kasper tengah menatapnya sedih. Dan sebelum Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lelaki itu lebih dulu meninggalkan tempatnya.

#

Baekhyun kembali berkerja sebagai dokter syaraf, dan bertingkah layaknya sesuatu yang hebat tak pernah terjadi. Kembali menjadi, Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dihadapan perawat dan pasien-pasiennya.

TOK! TOK!

Dasom memasuki ruangan Baekhyun berserta seorang dokter magang yang ia kenal sebagai Taeyeong. Baekhyun melepas kacamata bulatnya dan berhenti menulis. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Taeyeong maju kehadapan Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah berkas. "Ini adalah hasil CT Scan yang anda minta kemarin, atas nama pasien Xi Luhan," kata Taeyeong dengan cepat walau ia sedikit gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap dokter magang itu. "Jadi, bisakah kau beritahu hasilnya? Aku malas untuk membaca semua ini," pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Taeyeong membulatkan mata sipitnya dan lelaki mirip Jack Frost itu merasa keringat mulai muncul kepermukaan. "Uhh, itu.. Ah, pasien Xi Luhan memang mengalami trauma berat dikepalanya, dan itu disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Lalu... Kami menemukan bahwa ia pernah mengalami epilepsi beberapa kali, dilihat dari bagaimana statiska otak mengalirkan aliran energinya," kata Taeyeong sebisa mungkin.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya nanti setelah makan siang, apa jadwalku sudah habis saat itu?" tanyanya kini pada Dasom. Dasom yang merasa dipanggil terkejut, lalu membuka lrmbaran yang selalu dibawanya. "Ah, iya, Dokter Byun. Jadwal praktik nya sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana nanti. Dan ya, jangan lupa untuk beritahu dokter Kang dan Kim," kata Baekhyun lalu mengambil pulpennya lagi untuk menulis. Taeyeong dan Dasom yang sudah merasa cukup berada di ruangan itu, akhirnya berpamitan keluar.

#

Makan siang, bagi Baekhyun itu bukan suatu kewajiban wajib walau sebenarnya ia memiliki penyakit maag. Baginya, kalau masih bisa berkerja dan panggilan perut belum terdengar, lebih baik berkerja dahulu. Walau pada akhirnya Kasper -dulu Sehun- akan memarahinya karena telat makan, tapi ia sedikit bahagia.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya tanpa Dasom atau Taeyeong ia segera pergi ke ICU dimana pasien yang entah bagaimana bisa disimpan di ICU VIP. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya mengagetkan Kasper yang tengah menatap pasien yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Oh, kau mengagetkanku, Baek-," kata Kasper lalu berdeham. "Ah, dia dalam keadaan stabil. Cukup aneh melihat, trauma diotaknya yang membuatnya koma selama satu tahun, tapi ia pernah mengalami epilepsi sebelumnya," lanjut Kasper. Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, mungkin sebelumnya ia terbangun dari koma nya, lalu karena epilepsi ia kembali koma. Itu hal yang wajar, hyung... Trauma diotaknya cukup berat bukan?" kata Baekhyun. Lalu mereka terdiam, hanya suara detak jantung alat bantu hidup lelaki itu yang bersuara.

Baekhyun lebih suka diam karena ia terbayang keadaan Sehun yang sama seperti pasiennya ini. Ah, tapi mungkin Sehun lebih beruntung karena masih memiliki Baekhyun dan beberapa anak buahnya yang tersisa untuk menjaganya. Sedangkan lelaki ini... Ckckckck.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Kasper yang sekarang masih mengingat perkataan dokter magang dibawah Baekhyun saat berada diruang CTScan, sebelumnya. _"Kecelakaannya hampir satu tahun yang lalu, tidak ditetapkan disini kapan sebenarnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaannya mungkin sungguh hebat."_

Kenapa dalam pikirannya terbesit kejadian yang terjadi pada kekasih Baekhyun juga? Ah, bukan pikirnya. Daerah ini luas asal kalian tahu. Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang juga terdiam. _"Mungkinkah itu terjadi?"_

 _#_

Chanyeol mengerang keras ketika ia merasa luka diperutnya terasa. Dan ingatannya kembali kesaat ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang dengan sengaja ia cium didepan anak buahnya sendiri. "Ah, shit! Kenapa ia masih berada diotakku?!" erangnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, hyung," kata seseorang diujung pintu. Ia adalah Taehyung, salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya. "Lihat, kau terluka karena pikiranmu yang diselimuti awan abu saat itu. Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu marah dihadapan wanita iblis itu, hyung. Dan hal yang paling menyedihkan daripada itu adalah, kau masih tetap terpikir tentang dokter yang menolongmu, sangat lucu."

Mendapat cibiran seperti itu membuat Chanyeol mendecih kesal dan menyeringai. "Sialan kau, Kim Taehyung! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi berkumpul untuk merencanakan misi kita yang terbaru," ajak Chanyeol dengan tenaganya ia beranjak dari kursinya.

" _Well_ , berterima kasihlah terlebih dahulu, setidaknya dengan cibiranku kau kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol," kata Taehyung. Chanyeol hanya mengerang keras memperingatkan anak buahnya itu diam.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah lebih baik kau pergi ke rumah sakit? Maksudku dokter Kim pasti akan terlambat datang sedangkan lukamu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," tunjuk Taehyung.

Chanyeol tidak peduli, walau ia masih merasakan nyeri diperutnya. "Kim Taehyung, bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku? Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya! Cepat sekarang panggil yang lain untuk datang ke markas! Cepat!" namun kesabarannya habis. Ia tidak butuh perhatian, mungkin sedikit membenci hal itu. Jadi biarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Taehyung sebelumnya terngiang dikepalanya. _"Mungkinkah kita bertemu lagi?"_

Rumah sakit, sebuah tempat dimana ia merasa seseorang bisa mengetahui identitasnya. Terutama musuhnya, yang sangat berambisi untuk mencarinya dan membunuhnya. Well, sekarang dunia sudah tidak menyukai penjara tetapi neraka. Juga, Rumah sakit bukanlah suatu tempat yang bagus untuk menjadi tempat tontonan.

Tapi sejak tadi ia masih memikirkan rencananya untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Bahkan saat ia menunggu anak buahnya yang sama kasarnya seperti dirinya. "BOSS!" seru seorang lelaki, Changmin.

"Sial," Chanyeol berdesis ketika lamunannya buyar. "Kita mendapat pesan bahwa misi kita harus dilaksanakan lusa! Mereka menaikkan bayarannya!" seru Changmin lagi. Semua anak buahnya menyeringai mendengar kata uang keluar, namun tidak dengannya. Uangnya sudah banyak, dan pekerjaan ini hanyalah sebuah hobby, mungkin? Hah...

"Baiklah, kita bisa melakukannya walau itu harus terjadi besok. Well, aku takkan memimpin misi ini seperti biasanya tapi, aku akan memberi kalian misi."

Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan dari pemimpinnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyalakan api untuk rokok nya. Asap putih keluar dari mulutnya, setelah ia menghisap benda itu. "Kita akan membuat si Park sialan itu masuk kedalam jebakan kita," katanya.

Sebuah misi kali ini adalah membunuh anak presiden yang memiliki banyak saham banyak dibeberapa perusahaan asing terkenal, tentu itu berkat ayah nya yang menjabat sebagai presiden dinegara itu. Membunuh, dan mengambil stempel dari lelaki itu. Sedangkan seorang anak presiden memiliki penjagaan yang ketat maka disinilah **'Raven Fire'** akan berkerja.

"Lusa, si Park sialan itu akan kita undang untuk makan malam disebuah restoran. Akan dipastikan bahwa penjaganya akan mencicipi dahulu makanan itu sebelum kita memberi sedikit racun disana. Taecyeon kau akan mengambil gedung 1 disamping restoran, sebagai sniper kau akan menembak kepala sialan itu setelah kita membuat sedikit keributan disana, Jackson kau akan mengambil alih ambulans yang akan datang ketika racun itu bereaksi—."

Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, sudah tergambarkan bagaimana suasana itu akan terjadi. Ia menyeringai setelah menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menyadari bahwa rencananya akan berhasil, ia sangat senang. "Yoona-ya, kau akan menjadi tamu si Park, pastikan ia mengambil racunnya. Park Seo joon, kau akan mati kali ini."

Karena sejak awal, Chanyeol menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyempurnakan maka ia tak pernah ragu untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hey, Raven Fire dibentuk dengan akal yang hebat –dan licik. Belum lagi karena lukanya semalam yang masih terasa nyeri. Chanyeol melihat kearah bajunya yang kembali ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. "Haruskah aku pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi dokter pribadinya yang maish saja belum sampai ke markasnya itu. Bukan karena rasa sakit luka itu, tetapi ia perlu untuk bergerak bebas sekarang. Walau jabatannya sebagai Boss mafia, tetapi Boss disini berbeda dengan Boss perusahaan yang bisa tenang. Ia menanggung banyak nyawa yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya.

"Yah! Hanya pergi kerumah sakit, aku tidak bisa pergi kesana mengerti?! Banyak pasien yang membutuhkanku sekarang!" bahkan ia belum menyapa dokter pribadinya itu, namun sudah diberi perkataan pedas dan sebuah penolakkan dengan menutup sambungan setelahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut sekaligus mengerti.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke tempat ia tidak sukai itu. Terlebih bayang-bayang akan seorang dokter yang menolongnya kemarin masih ada. Namun apalah daya ia butuh pengobatan lebih bukan sekedar pertolongan pertama ketika luka tusuk diperutnya itu sangat dalam. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lagi, bahwa ia takkan bertemu dengan dokter itu.

Ya, seharusnya tidak pernah.

#

Keramaian rumah sakit yang kembali ia lihat seperti sesuatu yang membuatnya menutup mata dan merileksasikan pikirannya sesaat. Hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat, dan selalu ada diingatannya adalah hal yang mengerikan walau keduanya berbeda. Kaki panjangnya membawa entah kemana tubuh itu, karena ia tidak tahu tepatnya dimana dokter pribadinya berkerja. "Oh! Chanyeol!" seru seseorang jauh disebrangnya.

Dokter pribadinya, Kim Nayoung. Perempuan berjas putih itu menghampirinya, lalu berusaha untuk membuka long coat yang menutup kemejanya yang tenodai oleh darah, walau Chanyeol berusaha menutupinya, dokter muda itu bisa mengetahuinya dengan cepat. "Heol, seorang Boss mafia bisa juga terluka? Menakjubkan," katanya. Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya malas, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Kenapa? Kau mencari seseorang? Tidak- kau mencurigai seseorang?" tanya dokter itu kembali, Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hanya cepat obati aku, darah ini menyebalkan," balas Chanyeol. Dokter Kim menunjukan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, walau hanya sedikit. Lalu menunjukan lelaki yang menjadi boss nya juga itu arah keruangan pribadinya. Dan dibelakang tubuh kecil dokter Kim, Chanyeol masih memastikan bahwa dokter yang pernah bertemu dengannya itu tak terlihat disini.

"Ah, sial seharusnya aku mengetahui namanya," gusar Chanyeol saat ia tengah diobati oleh dokter pribadinya itu. Sedangkan Dokter Kim tengah terfokus pada jahitan luka Chanyeol, lelaki itu tengah berusaha mengingat apakah lelaki itu memiliki identitas saat bertemu dengannya bukan hanya sekedar wajah cantiknya saja.

"Ada apa lagi? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan ekspresimu itu dulu," balas Dokter Kim. Chanyeol kembali menggeleng menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi yang namanya dokter sekaligus temannya, ia mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang pasiennya itu pikirkan. Kegelisahan yang kembali ia tunjukan sama seperti dulu, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya, Chanyeol. Ah, dan kekasihmu ia telah ditangani oleh dokter yang sama hebatnya seperti diriku," kata dokter Kim, Chanyeol mendecak kesal ketika Nayoung bisa berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol yang notabene nya memiliki temperamen yang selalu kesal. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi dokter hebat?" cibirnya. Nayoung menunjukan kekesalannya, namun Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ia tetaplah kekasihmu Chanyeol, walau ia memutuskanmu disaat ia juga kehilangan dirinya sendiri," kata dokter Kim mengingatkan, Chanyeol diam. Namun kemudian lelaki itu mendecak kesal sekali lagi, dan setelah lukanya selesai diobati, Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum teriakan dokternya menahannya.

"Tunggu, siapa yang menolongmu sebelum aku? Kulihat lukamu pernah dijahit sebelumnya. Kau pergi menemui dokter lain?"

Sial, desis Chanyeol. Nayoung terlalu teliti dalam memperhatikan sesuatu. "Bukan seseorang yang penting. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Chanyeol, lalu menutup pintunya, samar-samar ia mendengar Nayoung berteriak tentang ia tak boleh banyak bergerak, kembali mengingatkannya dengan dokter itu. "Hah... sungguh menyebalkan."

#

Hujan turun sedikit deras saat itu,dan setelah berjalan melewati lobby rumah sakit yang luas Chanyeol akhirnya berada diluar rumah sakit. Cukup jauh untuk sampai ke tempat parkir rumah sakit itu. Membuatnya hanya bisa berdiri didekat tangga diluar pintu rumah sakit. Tidak ada orang yang melewati dirinya, untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit maupun melewat didepan rumah sakit besar itu. (Playing Music : – Please Don't)

Merasa bahwa hujan takkan reda dengan cepat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menunggu sambil melihat air yang jatuh ketanah itu, sudah lama pikirnya semenjak ia lebih suka cerah daripada memperhatikan air hujan. Namun dapat ia rasakan beberapa meter disampingnya seseorang tengah berdiri juga memperhatikan air hujan itu.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Hujan? Aku pikir ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan cerah," katanya.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas suara itu. Mengejutkan, ketika ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa ia tak pernah menolehkan kepalanya, atau kalau tidak ia akan melihat wajah cantik itu. Namun takdir bertidak lain, ketika ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan manik indah milik orang yang berjas putih itu.

 _"Once again, I meet him. Is this called fate?"_

Next Preview!

 **"Tak peduli bagaimana dan dimana kita bertemu kembali, aku mohon jangan pernah menganggapku ada," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap bola mata kelam itu.**

 **"Tapi bagaimana jika takdir membuat kita kembali bertemu?"**

 **Baekhyun mengusap wajah tirus Sehun. "Cepatlah bangun, aku benar-benar takut dengan dunia ini."**

 **Kasper berlari menuju sebuah ruangan, karena keadaan genting yang tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk terjadi, bersama banyak dokter yang juga mulai ketakutan untuk kehilangan sosok berharga. "Ataukah aku harus mengikuti dirimu juga dan tertidur untuk waktu yang lama?"**

 **"Dia bukan mati karena racun itu!"**

 **DOR!**

 **"Siapa yang berani membuat keributan seperti ini?!"**

 **Suara Ambulans yang begitu memekikan telinga, dengan cepat menuju sebuah ruamh sakit, didalamnya seseorng tengah berusaha ditolong dengan pertolongan pertama. Para petugas berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk menyelamatan sebuah nyawa.**

 **"Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu, untuk sebuah ketidak pastian. Bisakah, aku mendapat sedikitnya sebuah kepastian?"**

 **"Kau akan mendapatkannya, Baek."**

 **"Tapi aku takut, aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang memgang hal yang sama seperti cerita yang pernah kita buat dahulu."**

 **a/N : Next? Comment yahhhhh... I'm trying to make this like it's a korean drama. wkwkw, Can you guys feel it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN!**

 **PART 2**

 _ **Recommended : 1. BOYFRIEND HyunSeong - Only U**_

 _ **2\. Chanyeol (EXO), Punch - Stay With Me**_

 _ **3\. Boyfriend - Mystery (for action scenes)**_

* * *

Hujan turun sedikit deras saat itu,dan setelah berjalan melewati lobby rumah sakit yang luas Chanyeol akhirnya berada diluar rumah sakit. Cukup jauh untuk sampai ke tempat parkir rumah sakit itu. Membuatnya hanya bisa berdiri didekat tangga diluar pintu rumah sakit. Tidak ada orang yang melewati dirinya, untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit maupun melewat didepan rumah sakit besar itu.

Merasa bahwa hujan takkan reda dengan cepat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menunggu sambil melihat air yang jatuh ketanah itu, sudah lama pikirnya semenjak ia lebih suka cerah daripada memperhatikan air hujan. Namun dapat ia rasakan beberapa meter disampingnya seseorang tengah berdiri juga memperhatikan air hujan itu.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Hujan? Aku pikir ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan cerah," katanya.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas suara itu. Mengejutkan, ketika ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa ia tak pernah menolehkan kepalanya, atau kalau tidak ia akan melihat wajah cantik itu. Namun takdir bertidak lain, ketika ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan manik indah milik orang yang berjas putih itu.

" _Once again, I meet him. Is this called fate?"_

#

Waktu itu berharga menurut Baekhyun tetapi ketika pandangannya terjebak dalam manik hitam milik lelaki yang kemarin menciumnya tiba-tiba , ia merasa waktunya sudah berhenti disana untuk menyelam kesana. Bahkan ketika rintik hujan telah berhenti jatuh dan beberapa orang sudah melewati mereka, Baekhyun masih memperhatikannya. Sial, pikirnya.

"Jadi, kau memang seorang dokter?" entah cibiran atau pertanyaan yang lelaki itu lontarkan pada Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia tengah berada bersama orang yang salah saat itu.

"Akhirnya kau menyayangi dirimu, aku pikir kau lebih suka mati dengan luka itu. Hah, atau aku salah dengar? Ah, sepertinya aku memperdulikan seseorang yang salah," balas Baekhyun lalu menuruni tangga-tangga itu, berniat meninggalkan sosok tinggi yang harus ia hindari itu. Walau kenyataannya ia takut, bahwa lelaki tinggi itu adalah takdir barunya.

 **GREP**!

Lengannya ditahan agar badannya juga berhenti untuk pergi. Baekhyun melempar tatapannya kearah lelaki yang menahannya itu. "Permisi, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu, tuan? Aku harus pergi saat ini," kata Baekhyun mencoba meminta pada orang yang bahkan setelah pertemuan kedua mereka, belum mengetahui namanya.

Lelaki itu berada satu tangga diatasnya, dengan mudahnya ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun berteriak, apa lagi ini? Sebuah ciuman dipublik? Astaga. Lelaki ini sepertinya memang sudah gila, tapi masa ada lelaki yang gila memiliki tatapan tajam membunuh seperti ini.

"Permisi, tapi bisakah kau kembalikan Berreta 92 milikku? Sejujurnya, sangat bahaya untuk seorang dokter yang lembut sepertimu. Lagipula, kau tidak memiliki surat-surat kepemilikkannya, dan ah, waktumu untuk belajar menembak pun sepertinya tidak punya. Jadi...," tangan lelaki itu terulur meminta. Baekhyun memutar malas matanya, lalu melepas tangan lelaki itu dari lengannya.

"Kenapa tidak memberikan suratnya saja kepadaku?" balas Baekhyun lagi.

Kini lelaki itu menatapnya tajam. "Kau pikir semudah itukah untuk mendapatkan Berreta 92? Astaga, tuan dokter yang terhormat, aku bahkan bisa membuatmu kehilangan kesadaranmu sekarang dan untuk selamanya jika aku ingin, jadi sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya, tolong kembalikan barang itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap mata lawannya itu. Ia merasa ia pernah mengalami hal ini bersama Sehun dulu. Ah, Baekhyun... sampai kapan kau mengkhawatirkan hal ini? "Kalau begitu, maaf tuan boss, tapi aku tidak membawa barangnya. Juga, jika lain waktu kita bertemu kembali, aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa aku membawa barangnya."

Tapi bukan seorang Park Chanyeol jika ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain demi mendapat sesuatu yang ia inginkan, walau sejujurnya bukan pistol itu yang ia inginkan dari dokter yang pernah menolongnya itu. Tetapi hanya rasa penasaran.

 **GREP!**

Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan tercengan sekarang ketika lelaki yang satu tangga diatasnya itu sudah mengambil handphone yang ia simpan disaku jas lab nya itu. Lalu dengan bangganya lelaki itu menunjukan seringaian kemenangan dan mulai bermain jari diatas layar handphonenya.

"Kau harus siap-siap mendapat terror dariku jika kau belum mengembalikan benda itu padaku. Ah, namamu Byun Baekhyun, kan? Senang bisa ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan dokter yang berani sepertimu sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun terkekeh mencibir halus perkataan yang keluar dari lawannya itu. "Takdir? Kuharap ini hanya suatu kebetulan. Aku tahu kau takkan terus berada ditempat ini _boss,_ kau harus berpindah ketempat yang lain sebelum musuhmu mendapatimu bukan? Jadi, jangan berharap pertemuan kita ini adalah sebuah takdir—," _terutama takdir yang terulang._

Chanyeol membalas kekehan Baekhyun yang terasa mencibir itu. "Kau dokter yang cukup berani. Lalu apa alasan yang membuat kita bertemu lagi, kalau bukan takdir? Apakah itu artinya kita memang saling terhubung, atau sebenarnya Tuhan menciptakan seorang dokter yang cukup berani ini untuk menjadi pendampingku?"

 _Sial,_ pikir Baekhyun. Perkataan ini persis seperti perkataan Sehun dulu. Ah, Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. "Tak peduli bagaimana dan dimana kita bertemu kembali, aku mohon jangan pernah menganggapku ada," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap bola mata kelam itu.

"Kau bisa menyakiti seseorang jika seperti itu," gumam Baekhyun selanjutnya, yang sudah dipastikan lawan bicaranya tak pernah mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan seseorang sudah berada tepat disampingnya, seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tentu, aku harap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini," balas lelaki itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun disana setelah kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku jas lab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengecek handphoennya dan menemukan sebuah nama kontak baru disana. "Park Chanyeol," gumamnya lirih.

 **#**

Chanyeol memasuki mobil mewahnya dengan sedikit kesal, karena pertemuannya dengan dokter manis itu yang begitu singkat. Tunggu ada apa dengannya? Tapi sejujurnya yang membuat Chanyeol terlalu kesal adalah gumam-an Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jelas namun ia bisa menebak bahwa lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia bisa menyakiti seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Apakah itu kau, Byun Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa aku bisa melukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Penglihatannya terlalu tajam sampai ketika dokter itu melewati mobilnya, tanpa tahu lelaki itu memperhatikannya. Sangat singkat, namun ia bisa merasakan jejaknya. "Ya, kau benar, seseorang bisa terlukai olehku, dan itu adalah kau."

"Aku harap kita takkan bertemu lagi, aku harus menjauhimu mulai sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _don't be killed, doctor strange_ ," kata Chanyeol sedikit berat tapi ini menurutnya yang terbaik walau sedikit aneh, karena ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya. Ia masih banyak pekerjaan, tentu semua pekerjaannya berbahaya maka dari itu harus diselelsaikan dengan cepat. Mobilnya berhenti disebuah basement apartement. Tak perlu pergi ke markas lagi.

 **DRRTTT!**

Sebuah panggilan dari Taehyung. "Ya, Taehyung-a, ada apa?" jawabnya.

 **#**

Kasper memberi hormat pada pasien terakhirnya hari itu, setelah perawatnya datang dan membawa tamu terakhirnya pergi ia menghela nafas lelahnya panjang. Pekerjaan sebagai dokter itu tidak mudah, dimulai dari proses bagaimana ia harus mendapatkan gelarnya sampai sekarang ia mendapatkan tanggung jawab itu, butuh segala keseriusan dalam menjalankannya.

Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Matanya melihat ke ujung mejanya dimana terdapat sebuah foto yang diambil beberapa waktu yang lalu, foto dirinya, Baekhyun, dan kekasihnya Sehun. Sebenarnya Kasper berteman baik dengan lelaki berwajah pucat itu, hanya saja ya sedikit tak menyukainya karena fakta bahwa lelaki pucat itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang ia sukai.

 _Well,_ setidaknya ketidak sadaran lelaki itu membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedikit kembali lebih dekat. Kasper masih mengingat dengan jelas hari itu dimana Sehun mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Entah lelaki itu sedang beruntung atau memang mempunyai banyak nyawa, seharusnya Sehun meninggal saat itu juga.

Satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya dibulan September. Yang Kasper ingat adalah Sehun mengalaminya setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Didepan matanya, keduanya tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, hanya saja Sehun sedikit terlihat lelah dan tidak fokus. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kabar kecelakaan dari anak buahnya. _Well,_ ia juga tahu bahwa lelaki itu juga seorang mafia.

Baekhyun yang terlalu terkejut bahkan tak berani untuk melihatnya dan menangis. Yang ia tahu tentang kecelakaan ini adalah, bukan karena Sehun sendiri yang menyebabkannya, ia tahu Sehun adalah pengendara yang baik walau sedikit menyebalkan dengan kecepatannya, ia juga tahu Sehun tak pernah mengemudi dengan kondisi mabuk. Tapi kenapa kecelakaan besar itu bisa terjadi, sampai sekarang belum ada titik terang.

Kenapa rasanya hal ini juga dialami oleh pasien barunya, Xi Luhan?

 **DRRTT!**

Handphonenya bergetar diatas meja, menunjukan sebuah pesan. Kasper mengembangkan senyumannya ketika mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun.

" _Hyung, kau punya waktu luang?"_

"Tentu, aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Ada apa?" dengan cepat juga lelaki yang mengirimnya pesan membalasnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang tengah menunggunya. _"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang ingin minum. Bisakah kau menemaniku?"_

Kasper mengernyitkan dahinya. "Heol, kau itu seorang dokter Byunbaek. Ah, bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama?" balasnya, terlihat tanda Baekhyun tengah menuliskan jawabannya. Kasper menyunggingkan senyumnya. _"Call, jika kau yang mentraktirku!"_

Bahkan jika itu harus membelikan restorannya juga, Kasper akan membelikannya hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun semata. Ah, ia harus bersiap sekarang untuk menemui sahabat yang ia cintai itu. Kasper lalu membawa jas labnya dan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Segara pulang ke apartementnya.

Suasana hati yang baik dapat memberikan impact yang baik juga.

Pukul tujuh malam, waktu yang pas untuk memiliki makan malam dengan seseorang bukan? Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan jemputannya seperti seorang wanita, tetapi ia akan menunggu direstoran kesukaannya itu sambil memainkan garpu atau handphonenya sendiri. Kasper langsung membawa mobil mewahnya untuk pergi kesana, walau ini bukan sebuah acara kencan tapi anggap saja begitu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kasper ketika ia sampai dimeja dimana Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun, kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan buku menunya.

Setelah memesan makanannya dan pelayan itu pergi, Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi itu. "Kenapa? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kasper khawatir. "Ah, kenapa juga kau mengajakku minum?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Hanya sedang merindukan Sehun, tak banyak masalah," jawab Baekhyun lalu tangan lentiknya memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Tangan Kasper juga terangkat untuk mengelus surai coklat itu. "Sehun baik-baik saja, lagipula masih ada anak buahnya yang selusin itu yang menjaganya dengan baik," balas Kasper.

"Hm, Hyung... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi kau hanya menjawabnya dengan ya atau tidak, oke?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Kasper tersenyum lembut kearah lelaki manis itu. "Tanyakanlah,"

"Umm, bukankah itu aneh jika seseorang yang baru saja bertemu denganmu tiba-tiba memaksamu untuk bertemu kembali?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias. Kasper sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "i-iya, tentu, tapi—"

"Itu berarti aku tak perlu untuk bertemunya kembali, dalam keadaan apapun itu bukan?" lanjut Baekhyun, Kasper mengangguk ragu setelahnya. "Tentu, jika itu memang mengganggu pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter kau tidak perlu menemuinya. Setidaknya, orang itu harus tahu waktu untuk bertemu dengan malaikatku," jawab Kasper. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sedikit kesal dengan godaan Kasper.

"Hyung~ aku kan hanya ingin 'ya atau tidak'," kata Baekhyun manja, lalu tertawa manis. Wah, Baekhyun tertawa dihadapan Kasper, bukankah hal itu bagus?

Hidangan yang mereka pesan akhirnya datang, dan mereka segera menyantapnya. Ketika seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan wine kedalam gelasnya dan Baekhyun, ia mengernyit. "Kenapa kau meminum wine?" tanya Kasper.

"Kenapa? Apa ini mengandung racun?" balas Baekhyun. "Kau bisa mabuk hanya karena satu gelas alkohol, Baekhyun," jawab Kasper memperingatkan. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, lalu meminum wine itu dari gelasnya. "Kini, satu gelas bukanlah hal yang berat, hyung. Percaya padaku!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Kasper mengangguk percaya.

Baekhyun membuktikan ucapannya, walau ia sudah hampir menghabiskan satu gelas wine itu, ia tak terlihat mabuk. "Sudah kubuktikan bukan? Ah, tapi aku akan mabuk jika benar-benar menghabiskan ini semua. Kau bisa meminumnya hyung," Baekhyun memberikan gelasnya pada Kasper, yang diterima oleh lelaki itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan pulang?" tanya Kasper. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mengangkat handphonenya dan perhatiannya teralih pada benda persegi panjang itu. "Sepertinya tidak, aku harus pergi menjenguk Sehun terlebih dahulu. Ah, hyung, jangan lupa kau harus langsung istirahat setelah ini, karena besok aku memberikan pasienku padamu, oke?"

Kasper membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang seperti hadiah jackpot baginya itu. Ahahaha, ayolah, ia sudah merasa lelah dengan pasiennya sendiri, tapi ditambah pasien milik Baekhyun? Oh, ayolah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau berkata akn mentraktirku, jangan lupa...," Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membawa semua barangnya. Mengabaikan protesan dari Kasper yang masih duduk disana dan kesal karena keputusannya.

"Yah, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.. kau tahu kau melanggar kode rumah sakit untuk menyerahkan pasien kan?" kata Kasper mencegah kepergian Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun yang terlalu senang untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, maka dari itu bantu aku untuk merahasiakannya... Aku pergi, dah Hyung."

Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kasper, yah walau pekerjaan itu berat tapi karena Baekhyun menunjukan bahagianya pada dirinya, maka itu bukan hal yang harus di sedihi lagi bukan? Kasper terkekh kemudian menuangkan wine nya lagi kedalam gelasnya.

 **#**

Sesuai dengan ucapannya Baekhyun memang kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sehun, secara rutin jika ia ada waktu kosong. Tidak, ia memang harus memiliki waktu kosong. Dulu mungkin mereka bisa melakukan video call, atau chatting, tapi sekarang ia bahkan seperti berbicara pada patung.

" _Yah! Oh Sehun keparat! Kau mengabaikanku? Arghh, apa aku tenagh berbicara pada patung berjalan kali ini?!" Baekhyun yang tengah kesal ditambah kesal karena Sehun tidak merespon apapun yang ia katakan._

" _Argh, sial.. sepertinya aku harus mencari boss mafialain untuk ku kencani," perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun menatapnya sedikit tajam._

" _Apa yang kau katakan? Eyy, jika saja kau benar-benar melakukan itu, aku yang akan pertama kali memotong kepalanya agar tidak menyentuh, kekasihku!" seru Sehun dengan semangat, Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengusak kepala Sehun sayang. "Ah, kenapa aku harus memiliki kekasih yang hanya suka melukai orang yang menyentuhku?"_

" _Kau seharusnya beruntung, sayang... Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjaga malaikat sepertimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Hm, sangat melegakan aku memilikimu. Jja, patung berjalanku kini bisa berbicara, jadi katakan kenapa kau hanya diam tadi?"_

 _Sehun menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa medismu, dokter Byun," jawab Sehun gemas. "Ah, haruskah aku juga menggunakan bahasa mafiaku saat bercerita panjang?" lanjutnya._

" _Yah! Oh Sehun! Jangan melarikan diri! Patung berjalan!" teriak Baekhyun lalu menyusul Sehun yang lebih dulu pergi setelah mencuri kecupan dibibir tipis Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat masa dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama. Ah, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengingat hal yang baik daripada mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak pasti.

Keadaan rumah sakit saat ia datang tidaklah ramai, beberapa dokter residen yang tengah melakukan shift malam juga masih ada. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan khusus milik Sehun. Dari ujung koridor ia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang anak buahnya yang menjaga kekasihnya itu, membuatnya semakin semangat.

Namun, ketika ia melihat ada sosok lain yang tengah berdiri dan berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya itu, senyumnya tergantikan. "Ah, Changwook hyung," sapa Baekhyun menginterupsi pembicaraannya. Abaikan perilakunya yang seperti kekasih wanita yang berusaha tak marah pada wanita lain yang berusaha merebut kekasih lelakinya.

"Jung Soojung-ssi? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini bukan jam besuk," kata Baekhyun pada sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya itu. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis karena mendapatkan cibiran dari Baekhyun.

"Apa salah aku mengunjungi tunanganku? Ah, sial...," gusar Soojung. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Calon tunanganmu, dan itu adalah kekasihku, jadi kau belum berhak untuk menyentuhnya," balas Baekhyun, lalu menatap kearah anak buahnya dan Sehun.

"Bisa bawa wanita ini pergi dari sini? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi, pastikan penjagaannya lebih ketat, mengerti?" kata Baekhyun memerintah, walau ia sering memerintah kepada perawat atau dokter residennya, tapi situasinya berbeda, maka dari itu ia sedikit ragu. "Baik, boss!" balas anak buahnya serempak, lalu membawa Soojung pergi dihadapannya, walau dengan paksaan.

Baekhyun menyimpan barangnya, lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur Sehun. Mengenggam tangan yang sedingin es itu, mendekatkannya pada pipi Baekhyun yang dirasa memang hangat. "Cepatlah bangun sayang, aku takut dengan dunia ini, kemana iblis yang menjagaku, huh?" kata Baekhyun sedih.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya menayangkan pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Sedikit ragu untuk mengataknnya, tapi orang bisa berubah bukan?

"Hun-a, tentang orang yang sangat mirip dengamu itu... Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak takut dengannya. Bagaimanapun cintaku akan terus jatuh padamu, jadi tak ada yang harus aku takutkan bukan?" Baekhyun sedikit terdiam sebelum, ia menarik kursinya untuk semakin dekat dengan tempat tidur itu.

"Ah, dia juga seorang boss mafia, aku bisa mengetahuinya karena kau. Juga, ia memberiku sebuah pistol Berreta 92, dan menyuruhku untuk belajar menembak. Bodoh, jika ia tahu kemampuan menembakku bagaimana ya? Lagipula aku sudah menyuruhnya utnuk tak bertemu lagi denganku."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku menarik ucapanku tentang kau sangat mirip dengan lelaki itu! Kalian berbeda, sangat berbeda, kau adalah patung berjalan, sedangkan dia, dia adalah ... orang bodoh yang menyebalkan!"

 **TOK!TOK!**

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dimana, salah satu anak buah Sehun memberi hormat padanya. "Boss, aku ingin melapor. Ada seseorang yang menyuruh kami untuk menangkap sekelompok mafia lain, apa kita harus melakukannya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendecih, ia sebenarnya tak pernah menyyukai pekerjaan Sehun yang terbilang sangat berbeda dengannya itu. Baekhyun adalah penolong, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu tetapi malah menambah pekerjaan teman-temannya.

"Jika itu sangat berbahaya, jangan pernah mengambilnya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian. Jaga diri kalian, selain aku, Sehun hanya memiliki kalian mengerti?" orang itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian menutup pintunya kembali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun lagi. "Ini yang aku tidak suka darimu, tapi aku membiarkanmu selagi kalian tak terluka," kata Baekhyun.

 **#**

Terbangun ditengah malam bukanlah hal yang bagus. Terutama ketika Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia masih berada dirumah sakit, dan tengah memengang tangan Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu melihat kearah jam tangannya. Pukul dua pagi, katanya dalam hati.

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada Sehun, ia pergi dari ruangan itu. Didepan ruangan itu ada beberapa anak buahnya, dan terkejut karena Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Sehun sepagi ini. Para lelaki bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu langsung memberi hormat padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, kemudian menghampiri Changwook. "Dimana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ah, itu...," jawab Changwook gugup. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Ah, mereka tengah berada di cafetaria rumah sakit, haruskah aku memanggil mereka kembali?" tanya Changwook, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pundak Changwook.

"Biarkan mereka memenuhi kebutuhan manusiawinya, jangan lupa hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada boss kalian, oke?" tanya Baekhyun, Changwook membalas senyum Boss nya itu. "Tentu, ah, apa kau akan pulang? Mau ku antar?" tawarnya. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pasti lalu meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, lalu membawany pergi dari rumah sakit megah itu. Jalanan sangat sepi, karena siapa yang akan menggunakan jalan sepagi ini? Kecuali orang-orang yang sedang berpergian jauh, yang tak ingin terjebak oleh padatnya jalanan disiang hari.

Baekhyun berheti karena traffic light, lalu pandangannya mengernyit ketika melihat ke kaca spion mobilnya. Awalnya ia pikir itu baik-baik saja ketika dibelakangnya ada motor yang mengikuti, tapi itu aneh ketika ternyata buka hanya satu motor yang mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa waktu, Baekhyun kembali membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang biasa, memastikan bahwa motor-motor itu hanya mematuhi peraturan.

Namun itu sia-sia ketika motor-motor itu mulai menaikkan kecepatan mereka dan menyerang mobil Baekhyun menggunakan senjata api. Oke, Baekhyun tidak bisa tenang kali ini, dan segera menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Sial, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun. Hatinya mulai tidak tenang, dan ketika salah satu motor itu berada disampingnya, juga menunjukan senjata api itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berdoa bahwa mobil yang sudah dipreteli oleh anak buahnya ini bisa melindunginya.

 **DOR!**

"Akh!" teriak Baekhyun namun tidak terjadi apapun, tidak ada yang pecah.

Ia harus segera meminta pertolongan, karena sialnya ia tidak membawa senjata apapun sekarang. Tapi ini sangat berbahaya ketika ia harus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan berusaha menghubungi anak buahnya untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lama, sungguh.

Tangannya dengan cepat menyimpan handphonenya didepan kemudinya. Berusaha mencoba membagi fokus. Ketika ia hendak mencoba untuk memfokuskan pada panggilannya, sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dari arah kanannya.

"Akh!" teriak Baekhyun dengan cepat ia membanting kemudinya ke kiri, ketika ia sadar bahwa ia masih selamat, Baekhyun segera melihat handphonenya, sudah melakukan panggilan?! Apa?! Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun ini adalah hal darurat yang ia sialkan daripada operasi darurat yang biasa ia lakukan.

 _ **Calling Park Chanyeol**_ , adalah hal terburuk bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk membatalkan panggilannya, sebelum matanya meiliri kearah spion lagi, dan menemukan masih banyak motor yang mengikutinya dan masih berusaha menembakinya. Ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Seseorang! Siapa pun tolong aku!" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

" _Byun Baekhyun?_ " Baekhyun menoleh kearah handphonenya, seseorang menjawab panggilannya. Tunggu, tapi..ini. Ah persetan! Baekhyun sudah dalam masa darurat!

"Park Chanyeol-ssi? Bisakah kau menolongku?! Banyak motr dibelakang mobilku dan mereka berusaha mencelakaiku, mereka tidak berhenti untuk menembak mobilku, kau tahu, kaca anti pelurupun ada batasnya!" seru Baekhyun tak sabar, dna tak yakin bahwa lelaki diseberangnya juga mendengarkannya dengan jelas.

" _Hah?"_ sudah diduga.

" _Apa kau bercanda, kenapa seorang dokter bisa menjadi buronan? Apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada mereka? Hey, aku masih sibuk, dan tidak bisa membantumu, oke?"_

 **DOR! PRANG!**

Sebuah tembakan ganas yang membuat kaca belakang mobilnya berlubang. Baekhyun yakin ini adalah balasan atas doanya yang menginginkan bertemu dengan Sehun walau ia harus kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia menyesal mengatakan itu.

"Kau dengar, sialan?! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu!" umpat Baekhyun lalu memutuskan panggilannya, dan kembali memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Tangannya kembali terbagi fungsi, untuk menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya.

" _Ya, Baekhyun? Ada apa?"_

 **DOR!** **PRANG!**

Baekhyun yakin, sudah ada dua lubang dikaca mobil belakangnya. Ah, ia benar-benar ingin menyerah sekarang.

" _Tunggu! Kenapa ada suara tembakan?! Baekhyun katakan apa yang sedang terjadi?! Apa kau dalam bahaya?!"_ seru Changwook di ujung. Baekhyun terkekeh, ia menyerah.

"Changwook hyung, sekelompok motor menyerangu, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sudah lelah, aku tak bisa lagi membawa mobil ini berkeliling dengan kecepatan tinggi," ujar Baekhyun, hampir menangis karena ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan, sungguh.

" _Oke, Baekhyun jangan menyerah, aku akan turun sekarang! Tetap dalam kecepatan tinggi! Dan usahakanlah, bawa mereka ke tempat yang ramai! Sial! Bajingan mana yang berani menyerangmu!"_

 **Tutttt!** Sambungannya terputus. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ya setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya kini, dan jika seandainya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ada seseorang yang akan merawatnya nanti. Ah, Park Chanyeol sialan! Namun ia juga bodoh, kenapa meminta tolong kepada boss mafia yang tentu takkan menolongnya.

 **DOR! PRANG!**

Habislah, kaca belakang mobilnya sudah mempunyai 4 lubang, sudah dipastikan jika dua atau tiga tembakan lagi datang, maka jendela itu akan hancur dan tak melindunginya. "Yah! Bajingan! Bisakah kalian berhenti menembak kaca mobilku?!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Ia terus membawa mobilnya berkeliling tanpa para pengendara motor sialan itu tahu.

 _Well,_ itu karena mobilnya memakai GPS, jadi sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya berkeliling disana. Namun ia juga merasa sial ketika salah satu motor itu berhasil menyamai posisinya. Kalau bukan karena ia ragu dan bukan seorang yang amatir dalam mengendarai seperti ini, ia bisa menabrak pengendara motor itu dan membuatnya jatuh.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Pengendara disamping mobilnya mengetuk jendela, dengan takut Baekhyun sedikit menoleh, sedikit membuka jendela itu setidkanya agar orang diluar sana mendengar perkataannya nanti. "Yah! Bajingan tengik! Berhenti menembaki mobilku sialan! Atau aku akan membunuhmu! Kau dengar itu! Cepat menyingkir!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Jika kau membunuhku, siapa yanga akan menolongmu, dokter Byun?" balas orang itu dengan berteriak sama dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tunggu, itu bukan Changwook.

"Park Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Teruslah mengendari dengan cepat, jangan bawa mereka berkeliling!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit bingung namun tetap melakukannya, setidaknya dalam pikirannya ini bisa membantu. Yah, semoga.

Namun sepertinya telat untuk menyadari bahwa, sekelompok motor itu juga memiliki otak yang licik dan menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Baekhyun hany membawa mereka berkeliling. Baekhyun mendesah kesal ketika lima puluh meter dihadapannya, motor-motor itu siap untuk menabrakkan diri mereka dengan mobil Baekhyun ah, mungkin itu lebih untung bagi Baekhyun jika mereka tidak hendak menembak lebih dahulu.

 **CKKIITT! BRRAK!** Baekhyun segera memberhentikan mobilnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil menabrak motor-motor itu dengan cepat dari arah samping mereka. Sedikit ngeri dan ya merasa bersalah. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri para korban tersebut yang mungkin sudah tak sadar diri.

"Apa mereka sudah mati? Tunggu, ada yang masih sadar!" pekik Baekhyun. Namun ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh orang itu, ia ditahan oleh tangan besar lainnya. Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah lepas darinya itu, sama seperti Sehun.

"Berusaha menjadi pahlawan, hyung?" tanya seseorang dari mobil yang tadi menabrak orang-orang itu. Ugh, mobilnya sangat hancur karena menabrak beberapa motor.

 **BRRRMMM! BRRMM!**

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dimana banyak motor mengarah kearahnya, ah tepatnya mengerumuni dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Apa ini belum berakhir?" tanyanya polos, sungguh Baekhyun kini tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi ini benar-benar gila! Berlindung!" Chanyeol langsung membawa Bekhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan berlari kearah mobil Baekhyun, bersembunyi dari tembakan-tembakan yang sudah terdengar. Kini Chanyeol memegang kemudi mobilnya.

"Bukanka kau memiliki Berreta-ku? Kenapa kau tidak gunakan? Setidaknya buatlah keributan, ah, aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menggunakannya bukan?" cibir Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendecak kesal sebelum memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya, pikirnya.

"Kau lupa, tuan? Kau mengambil isi pelurunya, ugh, menyebalkan," balas Baekhyun tak kalah mencibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi menjalankan mobil itu benar-benar lebih cepat daripada yang Baekhyun bayangkan.

"Argh, sial apa yang pernah kau buat sebelumnya?!" cibir Chanyeol kembali, ketika motor-motor itu tidak berhenti menembaki mobil mereka. Baekhyun yang takut sekaligus bingung tidak menjawab, hanya berusaha menghubungi anak buahnya. "Yah! Dokter Byun!" interupsi Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Jika aku tahu, untuk apa aku berlari seperti ini?! Aku bisa membicarakan masalah ini, jika saja, argh wanita sialan! Aku tahu, wanita itu yang membuatku dalam bahaya seperti ini!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi, membuat Chanyeol bungkam, karena baru pertama –tidak yang kedua melihat dokter itu berteriak.

Kembali kesialan itu datang, terlebih ketika mereka benar-benar dihadang oleh mobil-mobil besar kali ini. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, seharusnya ia tak ikut campur dengan orang disampingnya itu. Tapi, entahlah ketika ia mendapat panggilan itu saat sedang berada dimarkas hatinya sungguh tidak tenang menolak permintaannya.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari blokade itu. Seharunya ia tahu, jalan ini memang sangat sepi dan tak terpakai. Keduanya tidak keluar dari mobilnya, bukan karena takut. Tapi mereka tidka yakin untuk memenangkan pertandingannya jika seperti ini.

Beberapa orang itu kini mengangkat senjata api mereka kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan alasan lain Chanyeol tidak lebih berani adalah, mereka bisa saja mengenali boss mafia yang terkenal seperti Chanyeol. Ah, Raven Fire.

"Keluar!" kata orang-orang itu. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengganguk, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintunya. Seperti buronan yang tertangkap, mereka sudah ditarget oleh senjata-senjata api itu.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan keberaniannya, Baekhyun berjalan sedikit takut. Merasa benar-benar tertekan, dan ia tidak bisa tahu dimana anak buahnya sekarang. Seseornag berbadan besar menghadang mereka. Baekhyun yakin,orang itu bukanlah orang yang menginginkannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawa tamu yang tak di undang? Ah, seharusnya aku membunuhmu tuan tinggi!" serunya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, khawatir kalau orang yang ia anggap sebagai boss mafia itu juga tak bisa berkutik dan menjadi korban disini.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Baekhyun lirih terdengar oleh semua orang yang tengah terdiam itu. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, tentu. "Lepaskan dia, dia hanya tamu disini. Aku yang kalian inginkan, jadi lepaskan dia."

"Jangan bodoh, Byun!" gumam Chanyeol. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau sudah berusaha menolongku, jadi kau bisa dilepaskan disini," balas Baekhyun. Ia sudah menyerah, setidaknya nanti anak buahnya yang akan menyelamatkannya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, namun sebelum keinginan lelaki tinggi tersampaikan, ia dihadang dua tubuh besar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian dengan dokter itu, tapi jika kalian pintar, kalian tak perlu membuatnya menderita dan menyerah seperti ini. Minggir! Aku masih ada urusan dengan dokter itu!" seru Chanyeol, namun karena merasa ucapan Baekhyun lebih benar orang-orang itu tidak mengizinkannya.

"Argh, kalian memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" Chanyeol terlalu kesal, namun ketika ia sadar bahwa hampir semua orang disana memegang senjata api, ia tidak punya pilihan selain mundur kebelakang.

 **DOR!**

Bukan Chanyeol apalagi Baekhyun, tapi Changwook yang baru saja berhasil datang dan hendka menolong kekasih Boss nya yang mereka sayangi. Kemudian Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan lebih daripada suara-suara tembakan yang memekikkan telinganya. Namun ketika tembakan itu berhenti, Baekhyun melihatnya semua berubah, bukan lagi tembakan api perkelahian.

Baekhyun hendak melarikan diri, ketika seseorang yang lebih besar darinya menahannya untuk bergerak. "Kau pikir dengan memukul perut buncitku, aku akan kesakitan nona?" katany mencibir kemampuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Lalu dengan tenaganya, ia memukul kemaluan orang itu dengan keras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jalan lain untuk melepaskan diriku dari tubuh jorokmu?!" teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil melarikan diri. Ia hendak menolong anak buahnya, walau dalam kondisi yang lelah seperti ini setidaknya ia harus bisa menumbangkan beberapa orang.

 **CKREK!**

"Kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri kemana, cantik? Dengar sekalinya kau bergerak maka timah panas ini, bisa saja menembus kepalamu yang sangat keras kepala itu" seseorang mengarahkan senjatanya kearah kepalanya dengan tenang. Hanya tersisa ornag itu yang tengah mengancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melempar orang terakhir yang berurusan dengannya. Memandang kesal kearah Baekhyun yang masih menjadi tawanan orang-orang bodoh itu. Dengan kesal Chanyeol mengeluarkan senjata apinya dari jaket dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau pikir kau berani untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Orang itu terkekeh. "Tentu, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu. Kau berani membunuh dokter ini?" tanyanya. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum sinis, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah lawannya yang masih tersisa.

 **DOR! DOR!**

"Kau lihat?" tunjuk Chanyeol. Orang dibelakang Baekhyun itu terlihat ragu kini namuan, kemudian lelaki itu berkata. "Berani kau menembak lagi, maka aku akan menarik pelatuk ini tepat dikepalanya!" katanya. Chanyeol mencibir keberanian orang itu, lalu sedikit mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sudah pucat.

"Silahkan, akupun ingin membunuh dokter itu," perkataan Chanyeol lolos membuat Baekhyun semakin lemas, dan anak buah Baekhyun yang baru datang mengarahkan senjata api mereka kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat tak percaya dengan kepekaan orang-orang disana.

"Turunkan senjata kalian, atau kami akan menembaki kalian!" teriak Changwook.

"Atau tidak.." gumam seseorang.

 **DOR!**

Suara yang tembakkan yang memekikan telinga kembali terdengar, dan tepat setelah itu Baekhyun jatuh dari berdirinya, tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ketanah, Chanyeol menangkapnya. Dibaju Baekhyun terdapat noda darah. Anak buahnya langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chan—yeol—?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit, bodoh!" teriak Changwook kearah anak buahnya yang lain. "Dia sangat terkejut, padahal ini bukan darahnya," kata Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun oleh dirinya dan membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu mobil yang Chanyeol tahu, sangat layak untuk Baekhyun ada disana.

Ketika ia kembali untuk menghampiri orang yang menolongnya dengan Baekhyun, ia melihat lawan-lawannya tadi sudah membantu rekannya untuk pergi sedangkan orang-orang yang menolongnya dengan Baekhyun juga mulai memasuki mobil mereka.

"Ah, siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa mengetahui dokter itu berada dalam keadaan bahaya?" tanya Chanyeol, pada Changwook.

Changwook menoleh dari pandangan dimana musuh-musuh boss nya itu sudah mulai meningglkan jalanan itu. Astaga, ini terlihat seperti mereka baru selesai dan memenangkan peperangan. Lalu lelaki itu memungut sebuah biji timah dikakinya. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, terima kasih telah menolong Bo—Baekhyun kami sebelumnya. Permisi."

Changwook melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya. "Tunggu, pastikan kalian menjaga dokter itu! Ia sungguh menyebalkan! Dan jika ketika ia sadar nanti, beritahu dia bahwa aku takkan pernah berniat untuk bertemu dengannya lagi!" teriak Chanyeol, lalu mengambil salah satu motor yang tergeletak disana dan membawanya pergi.

 **#**

"Sesungguhnya hyung, aksimu kali ini benar-benar terlihat bodoh!" kata Taehyung saat Chanyeol sudah berada di markasnya. Namun lelaki tinggi yang menjabat sebagai boss itu tidak menghiraukannya, hanya berjalan kearah meja billiard yanga da ditenga-tengah ruangannya.

"Aksimu dan tingkahmu tak mencerminkan sebagai boss mafia yang terkenal, _well_ dan mereka itu pasti adalah anak buah dokter itu! Jika mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah pemimpin Raven Fire, mereka pasti akan menunduk padamu. Dan apa itu? Kau bahkan tidak membunuh mereka dengan keji disana!" seru Taehyung berisik.

Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. "Hyung!" interupsi Taehyung. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya sekilas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Pikirannya tiba-tiba teralih pada Baekhyun, dokter itu. "Kini aku semakin mengerti kenapa kita tidak boleh kembali bertemu, Baekhyun. Kau juga adalah sesuatu yang kembali terulang bagiku."

"Ah, Taehyung-ah, setelah misi terakhir kita besok, kita akn pindah ke Beijing, beritahu yang lain!"

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobil itu. Kembali memecah keheningan pagi buta dijalanan yang masih sepi. Memikirkan keputusan untuk pindah ke Beijing, dan menghindari pertemuannya bersama dokter syaraf itu. _"Aku benar-benar pergi kali ini, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dokter Byun."_

 _ **Hanya dua pilihan ketika kisah kita terulang, luka lama atau hal yang lebih baik. Tapi aku tahu sesuatu yang terulang akan membuatku mengingat luka lama lebih banyak daripada memikirkan hal baik yang bisa kita raih. – Raven Fire's Boss.**_

 _ **#Once_again_Chanbaek**_

 _ **Don't Forget to Review Guys~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Part 3**

 **BGM : Nayoung ft Mad Clown – Once Again (DOTS OST), Davichi – This Love (DOTS OST),**

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ingat ketika ia baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya adalah lelaki yang pertama kali menolongnya. Ya, lelaki tinggi yang hampir membunuhnya juga. Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai seorang boss mafia sama seperti kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, dan tersadar bahwa ia menjadi seorang pasien sekarang. Astaga, lihat baju rumah sakit yang melekat ditubuhnya dan anak buahnya yang tengah membaca koran disalah satu sofa ruangannya. "Oh, Boss! Anda akhirnya bangun!" serunya, yang Baekhyun tahu nama lelaki itu adalah Hanbin.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun. Namun sebelum Hanbin menjawabnya seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras dan menunjukan sosok yang pasti paling pertama yang akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Kasper.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kasper, lalu berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Kau tak apa? Aku sangat terkejut dan khawatir! Bagaimana bisa anak buah Sehun itu tidak mengabariku saat sesuatu terjadi padamu?! Ah, sialan. Kau benar baik-baik saja? Aku menyesal saat itu tidak mengawasimu," kata Kasper. Sudah dipastikan Hanbin menggeram kesal kini karena nama Boss nya diangkat oleh Kasper, belum lagi dokter itu juga merendahkan kualitas anak buah Bossnya, alias dirinya dan kawan-kawannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu memegang tangan Kasper. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung... Ah, Hanbin, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Tolong panggilkan Changwook hyung kemari," kata Baekhyun, Hanbin mengangguk, lalu memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruang inap Baekhyun itu. Kini Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kasper. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti biasa, musuh Boss Oh yang menyebalkan," jawab Baekhyun tak berusaha untuk menaruh rasa kesal atau marah pada jawabannya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan penyerangan seperti ini semenjak mereka mengetahui hubungannya dengan seorang boss mafia yang terkenal kejam itu.

Awalnya mungkin Sehun akan kembali mengejar musuh-musuhnya itu lalu membantainya, tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu mereka bersorak karena wajah dingin yang menghantui mereka sudah tumbang. Tapi ternyata anak buah Sehun yang sudah dilatih dan memang sudah dekat dengan kekasih bosnya, tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur akan itu.

"Ini yang aku benci dari hubunganmu! Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk lelaki yang berbahaya seperti Sehun!" seru Kasper, tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun pernah mendengar perkataan itu dari orang yang menyandang status sebagai sahabat itu. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya.

"Sudahlah hyung lagipula aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Ah, aku menepati ucapanku tentang mengambil pasienku bukan? Cepatlah pergi, mungkin mereka menunggu dokternya," suruh Baekhyun, Kasper mendecak kesal lalu meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun juga dengan kekesalannya. Sedangkan lelaki cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun kembali melempar pandangannya kearah pintu dimana kini Changwook tengah berdiri disana. "Masuklah," ujar Baekhyun. Changwook mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memberi hormat pada salah satu Boss nya itu. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Changwook, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan. Ya, kau tahu sendiri aku sangat terkejut saat Cha- tidak, lelaki itu hampir menembakku, jadi bisakah kau memberi tahuku?" jawab Baekhyun. Sedikit aneh karena ia tidak mengatakan Chanyeol pada Changwook. "Ah, tentang lelaki yang menolongmu lebih dulu? Kami tengah mencari informasinya-"

"Jangan lakukan itu!" potong Baekhyun membuat Changwook mengernyit bingung. Eh? Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, ia juga terkejut akibat ucapan refleksnya itu. Well, maksudnya adalah untuk menyelamatkan identitas lelaki itu, jika memang Chanyeol adalah boss mafia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changwook. Baekhyun menggeleng ragu. "Tidak, hanya saja.. kau tidak perlu mencari mencari keberadaan atau tentang lelaki itu. Jangan pernah, ini perintah! Lalu apa yang lelaki itu katakan?" lanjut Baekhyun. Changwook terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan Baekhyun tebak tak gatal sama sekali. "Aku tidak tahu maksud percakapannya, tapi ia berkata bahwa ia takkan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka.

Jadi, Chanyeol tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Bukannya itu lebih bagus? Pikir Baekhyun. Setelahnya Changwook meninggalkan ruang inap Baekhyun, karena dokter itu berkata ingin beristirahat sebelum akhirnya ia akan kembali berkerja sebagai dokter spesialis syaraf. Walau awalnya Changwook melarangnya dengan keras, seorang kekasih boss sama tidak bisa ditolak permintaanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang tak ingin bertemu, aku juga tidak ingin," ucap Baekhyun didepan layar handphonenya yang menunjukan kontak milik Chanyeol itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat kembali.

#

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Chanyeol kembali mengisi peluru untuk senjata apinya, tak terhitung berapa kali ia sudah mensia-siakan biji timah itu. Karena hatinya tengah tidak tenang maka ia melampiaskannya pada latihan menembak yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Untungnya, anak buahnya mengerti kondisi dirinya yang tengah dalam mood terburuknya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang bawah tanah dimana biasanya mereka memakai ruangan luas itu sebagai tempat berlatih menembak.

DOR! DOR!

"Ah sial," umpatnya ketika salah satu pelurunya tidak mengenai sasaran. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan headphone penjaga pendengarannya dengan kesal. Menatap kearah papan kayu yang berada 20 meter dihadapannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika bayangan dimana ia menembak lawannya yang tengah mengancam keselamatan dokter itu kembali datang menghampirinya.

Tak mau lama teralrut akhirnya Chanyeol kembali memasukan amunisinya dan mengarahkan pistol itu kearah papan kayunya. Sebelum seorang mengetuk pintu dan menghampirinya. "Bos, ada panggilan dari jaksa Kim."

Chanyeol menurunkan senjatanya lalu menerima handphonenya dari salah satu anak buahnya itu. Dilayarnya tertera tulisan 'jaksa Kim' sebelum berbicara ia menghela nafasnya dan mengerlingkan matanya terlebih dahulu malas. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya. Terdengar kekehan dari ujung sana. "Selamat Pagi, Park Chanyeol."

"Ada apa menghubungiku sepagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Ah ya, Chanyeol hanya kembali ke apartementnya hanya untuk beristirahat sebenatr kemudian kembali lagi ke markasnya itu. "Oh tenang saja, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa rencana kita sudah disiapkan?" tanyanya, dasar kakek tua umpat Chanyeol.

"Kau tenang saja, dan siapkan pembayaran yang kau janjikan atau aku juga akan melubangi otak kecilmu itu dengan peluruku," geram Chanyeol, bukannya takut tapi malah terdengar kekehan diujung sana. "Kau tahu, asalkan kau membunuh si Park Seo Joon dan mendapatkan stempel itu maka semua keinginanmu akan tercapai! Kau mau apa? Tahta? Kaya? Atau Wanita?" tanya jaksa Kim.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh mencibir lalu memutuskan sambungannya sebelum ia memberikan benda persegi panjang itu, sebuah panggilan kembali masuk dengan nomor yang tidak diketahui. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilannya, karena ia rasa sesuatu tidak berjalan dengan baik. "Halo?" tanya Chanyeol pertama kali. Well, kau tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu yang jahat sekalipun kau itu orang jahat.

"Wah...wah..wah, akhirnya seorang pemimpin Raven Fire mengangkat panggilanku," jawab yang disebrang. Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya marah. Ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya saat itu, namun tak mengetahui alasannya. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Tak puas untuk menggangguku selama ini?!" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar dengan berteriak. Terdengar tawa dari ujung sana.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Tak puas kau memasuki wilayah permainanku?! Sekarang kau melindungi seorang dokter? Hahahaha, sangat lucu Park Chanyeol! Kusarankan kau untuk diam! Atau aku akan melukaimu seperti terakhir kali!"

BIIPPP! Sambungannya terputu begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menggebu-gebu marah akan meledak sebenatr lagi pada orang yang menghubunginya itu. Ah, dunia sudah gial pikirnya. Dengan kesal ia membanting handphonenya itu, yang untungnya bisa terselamatkan oleh anak buahnya.

"Taecyeon, kau sudah tahu tentang kepindahan kita?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taecyeon yang baru datang ke ruangan itu. "Ya, aku baru mengetahuinya. Kenapa?" balas Taecyeon, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, lalu menatap Taecyeon. "Tidak, hanya urus saja semuanya sebelum kita pindah," jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Kalau Baekhyun memiliki Kasper sebagai sahabat baiknya, maka sama seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki Taehyung dan Taecyeon yang dekat dengannya, namun Taehyung lebih kasar dan bertemperamen buruk dibandingkan Taecyeon itu kenapa Chanyeol akan lebih tenang jika bersama lelaki ini. Tapi mungkin tidak kali ini. "Apa kepindahan kita terjadi karena lelaki yang kau tolong pagi tadi?" tanya Taecyeon, sedikit menohokkan hatinya.

"Diam berarti iya, bos kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak perintahmu tapi setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi alasanmu?" tanya Taecyeon lagi. Chanyeol yang terlalu kesal karena perbincangan ini terus berujung kearah Baekhyun yang ia tolong akhinya mendekati Taecyeon dan mencengkram kerah bajunya kasar.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, hanya lakukan apa yang aku minta!" gertak Chanyeol. Taeyeon melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dengan cepat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" tanya Taecyeon. Chanyeol diam ditempat, bungkam. Sebelum akhinya menjawab. "Sisakan perawat disini, aku tak ingin membicarakannya lagi," kata Chanyeol lalu pergi dari sana dengan amarahnya.

DUGH!

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan pribadinya dengan kasar, ia kecewa karena Taecyeon memancing amarahnya entah disengaja atau tidak. Kenapa setelah pertemuannya dengan dokter itu, dirinya seperti runtuh? Padahal ketika ia tidak berpikir lebih tentang dokter itu, dan belum memutuskan untuk pindah, dirinya baik-baik saja. Ah ya, tentu karena kekasihnya –mantan-.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

TOK! TOK!

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu!" katanya, namun Taehyung yang dibalik pintu itu tetap memaksa untuk masuk. "Ada masalah dalam besar terjadi di Tokyo hyung, kau harus cepat turun kebawah!" balas Taehyung memberi tahu, Chanyeol menggeram kesal, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu lagi, padahal niatnya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Ugh.

"Kau yakin karena wanita gila itu? Tapi dia manamungkin tahu bisnis kita!" teriak Taecyeon pada salah satu anak buah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ke ruang pertemuan itu juga hanya memperahtikan sahabatnya itu, lalu menghampirinya. "Kenpa kalian mempeributkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Darimana kalian tahu bahwa wanita gila itu yang menghancurkan bisnis kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"BOS!" serentak mereka memberi hormat pada pemimpin Raven Fire itu.

"Chanyeol, seseorang menghancurkan bisnis kita di Tokyo pagi ini, mereka mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dan memberi tahu polisi setempat. Untung saja..-," ucapan Taecyeon terpotong ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Dengar, seseorang itu bukan berarti selalu wanita gila itu. Tetapi, bisa saja mafia lain, cepat cari siapa yang merencanakan ini semua!" perintah Chanyeol.

#

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan keinginannya yaitu pulang ke apartmentnya segera ia beristirahat kembali, walau dengan penjagaan setidaknya ia tak perlu mendapat tatapan menyebalkan dari beberapa perawat yang memang tidak dengan senang hati merawatnya di rumah sakit itu. Ah, ia sudah berjanji untuk segera bertemu dengan pasiennya.

"Ah benar, aku tidak bisa diam disini. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit nanti malam," ucapnya lalu menaikkan selimut tebal yang hangat itu sebelum terlelap ia tidak lupa memastikan alarmnya dinyalakan. Terlalu lelah dapat menyebabkan cepat terlelap, dan Baekhyun yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk kerja pasti cepat terlelap.

TRING!

Suara dentingan besi itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun, namun ia mengernyit ketika menyentuh lengan seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri tengah tertidur pulas. Tunggu, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya cantik dan imut juga untuk ukuran lelaki. Eh?

Ia melihat bibir tipisnya sendiri, ah pantas Sehun suka mencuri kecupan dibibirnya itu. Jika dilihat kembali ternyata ia tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk menghancurkan kesombongan perempuan yang mengira dirinya cantik, karena nyatanya ia sebagai lelaki juga cantik. Hahahaha.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat soosk yang memanggilnya itu. Rasa terkejut, rindu, bingung menganggu pikirannya. Namun tidak berarti ketika rasa rindu itu terus mebludak dalam hatinya, membuatnya berlari dan memeluk sosok itu. Ia tidak peduli apakah ini mimpi belaka atau hanya ilusinasinya saja. Tapi melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya adalah hal terbaik kini.

"Hun-a!" Baekhyun segera berhambur dalam pelukan hangat lelakinya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Baekhyun selanjutnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah pucat dan dagu tajam itu. Sehun juga begitu, menatap lelaki cantik yang lebih pendek darinya, yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Aku juga, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun. Mengejutkan Baekhyun karena ia berbicara layaknya ia sudah kembali.

"Merindukanmu sepanjang waktu, apa itu bisa disebut dengan hal yang baik? Aku harap kau segera bangun, aku merindukanmu Sehun," jawab Baekhyun sedih. Jika ini hanya mimpi maka ia tidak ingin bangun, bahkan jika hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu maka ia rela untuk terbaring kaku seperti kekasihnya.

"Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu sayang, tapi dengar aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali padamu. Baekhyun, kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik, bukan untukku tetapi untuk pendampingmu yang lain nanti. Jika tuhan mengambilku dari sisimu, aku ingin kau tidak bersedih terlalu lama," Sehun menangkup wajah sedih Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kau masih ada kesempatan untuk bangun Sehun... kumohon, kau masih punya waktu untuk terus bersamaku, kau tidak ingin melanjutkan mimipi kita? Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau yang bisa. Maka dari itu, aku mohon Hun-a bangunlah," tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga, baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun merasakan yang namanya luka. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi kenapa?

Sehun membawa Baekhyun kembali berbaring dengan tubuhnya, walau berat tidk baik bagi jiwa yang masih sadar untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini hanya permintaan bodohnya pada Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya jika seandainya ia kembali pada sang pencipta sebelum matanya kembali terbuka dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintainya. Baekhyun tetap menangis dan meronta tak ingin kembali pada tubuhnya, namun Sehun tak ingin mendengarkannya.

"Sehun kumohon bawa aku bersamamu," mohon Baekhyun, Sehunmenggeleng tepat, walau hatinya sebenarnya memberontak juga.

"Dengar sayang, ingat perkataanku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan menjagamu dari tempatku berada. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi ingatlah perkataanku ini. Jangan takut sayang, banyak orang yang menjagamu. Ada malaikat kedua yang menjagamu selain aku, aku masih dan tetap menjadi malaikat pertamamu bukan?" Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapannya, walau air mata juga mengalir dari matanya. Sebelum Baekhyun kembali tertidur ia mencium dahi Baekhyun lama, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya kembali hilang menyatu dengan angin hangat yang menjemputnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"SEHUN!" Baekhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya. Ia tersadar bahwa itu hanya mimpi belaka mendesah kesal. Tapi pikirannya menyangkalnya, itu bukan sebuah mimpi ia bahkan melihat dirinya tengah tertidur pulas saat itu. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, pening. Lalu suara pintu terdengar.

"Baekhyun apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Changwook diambang pintu. Baekhyun tak mengangkat wajahnya, masih berpikir tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Namun air mata kembali mengalir dari kelopak matanya, mengingat itu bukanlah sebuah pertemuan yang indah. Sehun mungkin berkata ia mencintainya, tapi tidak dengan raut sedih itu.

"Hyung, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sehun..-entahlah itu sebuah mimpi atau bukan tapi ini sangat aneh ia berkata ia akan meninggalkan kita semua," "Itu hanya mimpi Baekhyun, tidak mungkin bos akan berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan tuan putrinya sendiri disini," gurau Changwook, sebelum mendapatkan tatapan tajam karena menyebut Baekhyun dengan tuan putri. Oke, ia berada diposisi bawah tapi, sudahlah.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dari lemarinya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit," katanya pada Changwook yang langsung diangguki oleh anak buahnya itu.

Bukan hal yang cukup baik jika kembali ke rumah sakit setelah matahari terbenam selain tidak ada pasien yang akan ia tangani dimalam hari kecuali pasien rawat inap, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu diruangan Sehun sampai larut malam atau esok hari. Kecuali jika ada Kasper disana.

Baekhyun memakai sweater turtle neck berwarna putih dan long coat berwarna baby blue saat pergi ke rumah sakit itu, dan ketika ia sampai di ruangannya ia disambut oleh perawat kesayangannya, Dasom. "Ah, kau sudah sehat Oppa?" tanya Dasom bingung ketika menemukan lelaki itu tengah menggantung long coatnya dan menggantinya dengan jas lab rumah sakit itu.

"Hm, begitulah. Ah ada hal penting yang aku lewati?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu dengan cepat Dasom memberi beberapa kertas kepadanya. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, wah. Ia tidak lebih dari 24 jam meninggalkan pekerjaannya tapi lihat. Ah menyebalkan.

"Ah ya benar pasti banyak," kikuk Baekhyun lalu membaca tugasnya satu persatu dengan teliti. Bahkan ketika pikirannya terkadang teralihkan oleh bayangan kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Sehun, ia tetap mencoba untuk profesional.

"Dokter Byun, ini sudah waktunya untuk check up pasien kita," panggilan Dasom sukses membuat Baekhyun terbuyarkan dari lamunannya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah ya? Kalau begitu panggil Taeyeong untuk menemaniku," balas Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah disini Profesor Byun," interupsi seseorang diujung pintu. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya,mendapat panggilan yang begitu asing ditelinganya membuatnya terkekeh geli. "Aku belum setua itu, Taeyeong," jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ruangannya menuju ruangan dimana pasien-pasiennya dirawat. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah beristirahat, dan masih ada yang belum sadar dari koma mereka. Well, karena penyakitnya berhubungan dengan saraf maka tak lain yang ia rebut sementara adalah kesadarannya.

Baekhyun mungkin hanya akan tersenyum hangat jika ia mendapati pasiennya yang sudah kembali sehat, dan berpesan agar tak lupa untuk selalu check up kesehatan dan meminum obatnya. Sedangkan menurut para pasiennya, dokter Byun adalah dokter yang baik hati tidak seperti –ekhem- dokter Kim Kasper- ekhem- yang katanya selalu sedikit tegas. Dokter Byun selalu hangat pada pasien dan keluarga pasien, katanya.

"Apa sudah habis?" tanya Baekhyun. Taeyeong yang sedang menuliskan pesan-pesan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan fokusnya dengan terburu-buru. "Ah ya, satu lagi pasiennya.. um.. Luhan! dan kekasih anda," cicit Taeyeong diakhir.

"Itu bukan satu, tetapi dua. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku saat mengunjungi Sehun, kau mengerti?" tanya Baekhyun, Taeyeong mengangguk dibelakangnya, tanpa sadar. Lalu membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar, Baekhyun bukan butuh anggukan.

"Ah! Iya, tentu saja!" seru Taeyeong.

Pintu ruangan ICU itu terbuka, Baekhyun dan Taeyeong segera menuju sisi bangsal milik pasien yang bernama Luhan itu. Baekhyun pikir tak ada yang berubah dari keadaan pasiennya, atau setidaknya belum ada walau penanganannya sudah dilakukan sejak lelaki itu datang kerumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanda vitalnya terakhir kali?" tanya Baekhyun. Taeyeong kembali membuka catatan kecilnya. "Uh, semuanya normal saat terakhir kali aku mengeceknya," jawab Taeyeong. Baekhyun memberikan tanda untuk memberikan jubah lab dan sarung tangannya, dan Taeyeong segera membantu Baekhyun untuk memasangnya.

"Ia pernah dioperasi karena pendarahan diotaknya sebelum datang kemari bukan? Itu sebabnya ia berada di ICU, perhatikan kesterilan tempat ini," Baekhyun segera medekati bangsal pasien itu dan mengecek keadaan tanda vitalnya. Mulai dari petunjuk dari layar EKG dan tindakan manual untuk mengetahui keadaan vitalnya.

"Vitalnya normal, hanya pastikan kau memberi obat-obat yang aku sarankan sebelumnya dengan teratur," jelas Baekhyun pada Taeyeong sebelum ujung matanya menangkap suatu pergerakkan kecil dari ujung jari lelaki itu.

"Dok-," "-kau melihatnya juga?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan segera ia mendekati kembali lelaki itu. "Tuan! Apa anda mendengar saya? Tuan? Tuan tolong berikan respon!" kata Baekhyun, lalu mengeluarkan senter kecil dari saku jubah labnya. Sebelum membuat rangsangan respon dan mengecek ukuran pupil lelaki itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa respon cahaya yang ia berikan sedikit membuahkan hasil, ia mencoba hal lain yaitu dengan menekan ruang yang ada diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Tangan itu terlihat tertolak akibat perlakuan Baekhyun. Masih terlalu lemah menurut Baekhyun, walau bisa dipastikan tingkat kesadaran meningkat.

"Aku butuh dokter Kim sekarang," gumam Baekhyun. Taeyeong segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menghubungi oraang yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih didalam dan mengamati lebih tepatnya menjaga keadaan pasien agar tingkat kesadarannya terjaga.

Taeyeong kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mengamati pasiennya dengan tenang. "Dokter Kim dalam perjalanan, uhm.. dokter Byun, apa ada yang harus saya ganti dari pesan yang sebelumnya anda berikan? Mengingat pasien ini sedikitnya meningkatkan kesadarannya."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengernyit ketika mendengar perkataan Taeyeong. "Bisakah kau memberi tahu lagi hasil pemeriksaan pasien yang dulu, tentang epilepsi atau kronologisnya? Aku sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang salah disini," kata Baekhyun. Taeyeong sedikit terkejut, lalu membuka kembali catatan kecilnya dengan cepat.

Ah untungnya catatan ini masih ada. "Ah ya, pasien bernama Luhan, datang dari rumah sakit Guk Il Hospital dengan catatan medis pernah mengalami pendarahan diotak dan telah dilakukan penangan, lalu sebab akibatnya.. um.. karena trauma otak dari kecelakaan yang ia alami."

"Epilepsi?" tanya Baekhyun, Taeyeong kembali membuka catatanya, dan untungnya kembali ia menemukan catatan medis itu. "Ah, iya, setelah dilakukan CT Scan dan MRI, kami mendapatkan catatan bahwa impuls listrik diotak pasien pernah tidak stabil yang membuatnya kejang beberapa saat," jawab Taeyeong.

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit, ia baru sadar sesuatu. "Uh, tunggu."

"Baekhyun, sesuatu terjadi?" interupsi Kasper yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh lega. "Ah, akhirnya. Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang keadaan pasien ini? Ia merespon kesadarannya. Walau untuk respon cahaya sedikit lebih lemah daripada respon motoriknya," kata Baekhyun.

Kasper mendekati tubuh Luhan dan mencoba membuktikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau lihat? Respon motoriknya bernilai 4, itu artinya kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyadarkan dia sepenuhnya," lanjut Baekhyun dengan senang. Well, setidaknya jika pasien ini tersadar maka tidak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan.

"Uhm, benar. Lalu apa selanjutnya?" tanya Kasper. Baekhyun menrengut bingung. "Kau yang bertugas untuk merawatnya, Byun. Keputusan ada ditanganmu."

"Ah ya, tetap lakukan apa yang aku pinta, tapi sebelumnya kau harus memberiku laporan. Ah ya, lakukan CT Scan lagi untuk memeriksa apa ada yang salah dalam otaknya karena respon cahaya kurang. Kita bisa mengetahui apa yang bisa lakukan setelahnya," ujar Baekhyun.

Kasper tersenyum manis melihat Baekhyun kembali seperti biasa yang menunjukan bakat dokternya. "Baiklah dokter Byun," jawab Taeyeong.

Baekhyun dan Kasper yang akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Taeyeong yang maish harus berkutat dengan pemeriksaannya. Well, terkadang itulah yang membuat dokter residen mengerang kesal, karena yah sebenarnya itu terlalu sibuk bagi mereka. Kasper menunggu Baekhyun yang masih harus berurusan dengan petugas ICU, sebelum akhirnya berjalan bersamanya.

"Senang bukan melihat kesadaran pasienmu kembali dihadapanmu," Baekhyun tahu lelaki disampingnya tengah mencibir sifat dirinya yang selalu memberikan pekerjaan pada dokter residen yang sibuk itu. Tapi apa gunanya dokter residen jika tidak bisa diandalkan olehnya.

"Hm, begitulah. Namun lebih baik jika aku mendapatkan pasien yang jelas penyakitnya, karena kau mengerti sendiri, aku takut pasien bernama Xi Luhan itu malah membuat kita berkerja dua kali," balas Baekhyun, Kasper mengangguk setuju.

Hening kemudian. Ketika mereka berada diujung koridor, Baekhyun melirik kearah kanan dia berdiri yang artinya menuju ruangan Sehun, sedangkan Kasper berlawanan arah yang artinya kembali keruangannya. "Aku harus ke ruangan Sehun," kata Baekhyun cepat.

Kasper sebenarnya akan mengajak Baekhyun ke kafetaria setelah ini, tapi mendengar lelaki mungil itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke ruangan kekasihnya berada maka tak ada pilihan selain pergi mengikutinya atau membiarkannya. "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu ayo makan malam bersama," ajak Kasper.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Selama itu kau yang membayarnya aku akan ikut, kekeke," jawab Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari sana.

Seperti biasa kedatangannya disambut baik oleh anak buahnya, tanpa kata mereka kemudian membuka pintu untuknya masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua bersama Sehun. Tak seperti biasanya juga Baekhyun tak langsung duduk untuk kembali mencoba berinteraksi pada Sehun yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini lelaki itu mengecek dulu tanda vital Sehun sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan ia juga mencoba mengecek infusan Sehun.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu sayang," ucapnya sambil mengecek tanda vital kekasihnya itu. Walau tidak ada jawaban, ia setdaknya berinteraksi dan merangsang respon mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya apa yang berada pada seseorang yang tengah koma kecuali tertidur dan bermimpi katanya.

"Aku senang kau masih mau bertahan Sehun," kini Baekhyun mengecek infusannya.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilanganmu kemarin atau sekarang atau esok hari," lanjut Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menekan tombol dimana seorang perawat akan datang nantinya. Well, ini adalah kelebihan dari perawatan spesial kekasihnya.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk disamping bangsal milik Sehun dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu. "Umm, Sehun-a, jika memang kemarin kau mengunjungiku dalam mimpiku kuharap kau juga mendengar hal ini sekarang," ucapnya memohon pada kekashinya, karena ia teringat dengan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi.

"Dengar, kau tahu aku seorang dokter. Bukan Tuhan, dan aku tidka tahu tapi ini mungkin sama dengan keadaanmu. Aku memiliki pasien yang keadaannya sama seperti dirimu, ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan kehilangan kesadaraannya cukup lama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku datang untuk mengecek keadaannya ia mulai tersadar."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Inti dari pembicaraanku adalah sama seperti yang aku ucapkan dalam mimpiku padamu, kau masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali dan bangun Sehun. Jika kau mau berusaha untuk bertahan demiku, kenapa kau juga tidak bisa membuka matamu, demi aku dan keluarga kita."

Hanya suara detak teratur dari monitor EKG yang menjawabnya. "Aku rasa aku terlalu meminta banyak, Sehun cepatlah bangun, aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya tepat ketika Changwook mempersilahkan seorang perawat yang biasa mengunjungi ruangan Sehun untuk mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun untuk dikerjakan. "Semuanya normal, hanya jangan banyak mengatur infusannya," kata Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dibelakangnya sudah siap beberapa anak buah yang akan menjaganya. Sudah rutinitas akan dijaga setelah ia berkunjung.

"Aku akan pergi ke kafetaria, kalian belum makan malam bukan? Makanlah dan bawa beberap kopi disana."

Dibelakang Baekhyun para penjaganya itu tersenyum bahagia. Kekasih Boss nya memang selalu baik, mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa mereka menyukainya dan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. "Terima kasih," jawab mereka. Baekhyun mau tak mau senyum mendengarnya.

Ketika mereka berada di kafetaria, Baekhyun dan anak buahnya yang sudah dikenal oleh petugas kafetaria itu langsung mengambil mengambil makanan mereka. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang akan menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang, anak buahnya juga harus makan sambil mengawasi jika ada ancaman yang menimpa kedua Boss nya.

"Memberi makan pada anak kucing huh?" cibir Kasper saat melihat Baekhyun membawa anak buah Sehun. Baekhyun mendecih kesal. "Hyung, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencibir tentang mereka? Lagipula mereka lebih bisa menjagaku ketika sesuatu terjadi," jawab Baekhyun.

Kasper merasa hatinya terbentur sesuatu ketika Baekhyun berkata demikian, merasa ia lebih buruk daripada anak buah Sehun yang selalu menjaganya dalam keadaan darurat sekalipun. Terutama kapten mereka yang bernama Changwook. "Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Hey, jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Kasper hyung," ujar Baekhyun ketika mendapati Kasper memiliki aura berbeda setelah ia meminta maaf. Oke, cukup sampai disini, Baekhyun tak peduli dengan sikap tidak kesukaannya Kasper terhadap Sehun atau anak buahnya.

"Kalian makan dengan baik, jangan lupa minum vitamin jika tidak ingin merepotkan satu sama lain. Ah dan jangan terfokus pada pengawasan, kalian juga manusia yang memiliki kebutuhan manusia, makanlah dengan bahagia!" seru Baekhyun.

Untung saja tidak ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Kasper sepertinya juga masih agak risih, Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyayangi mereka? Karena mereka tidak seberuntung kita, jadi berhenti untuk membencinya."

Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali membuka kertas-kertas yang ia tinggalkan. Ini sudah larut malam, namun kantuk belum menyapanya. Kasper juga memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya sejak katanya saudaranya pulang dari luar negeri dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengannya.

DRRRTT!

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya, Baekhyun memberhentikan kegiatannya dan mengecek apa isinya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengernyit ketika mendapat pesan dari Taeyeong, dokter residen dibawahnya itu. "Ah, iya aku membutuhkan data pasien yang bernama Luhan itu, benar."

Baekhyun membuka file yang dikirimkan itu, ada dua jenis file yang dikirimkan. Yang pertama adalah catatan medis dari rumah sakit yang sebelumnya, dan catatan medis yang baru hasil dokter-dokter yang ada disini. Baekhyun membaca pilihan keduanya, mencoba mencari jika ada sesuatu yang salah dilakukan olehnya.

TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk ketika ia hendak membaca file pertama yang dikirimkan, Baekhyun menundanya. Seorang lelaki muncul dari pintu ruangannya, Changwook. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk masuk. "Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Changwook. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku berniat untuk lembur hari ini, ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Changwook mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik jas hitamnya. Ketika barang itu tepat diatas meja Baekhyun, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku menemukan benda ini dimobilmu. Kau tahu Baek, kau dilarang membawa senjata api oleh Sehun," kata Changwook. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, gugup. "Dengar aku bisa jelaskan ini semua, ini bukan milikku okay? Ini milik lelaki yang menolongku kemarin, dan aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu dengan cepat sebelum Sehun terbangun, atau haruskah aku yang melakukannya? Aku terlihat ragu dengan identitas lelaki itu," balas Changwook. Baekhyun tidak tahu tapi ia tetap ingin menyembunyikan identitas Chanyeol dari anak buah Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Biar aku yang memberikannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah Changwook pergi dari ruangannya. Dengan cepat ia memasukan pistol itu kedalam lacinya. "Hah, syukurlah ia tidak bertanya lebih. Aku harus cepat membuang benda ini," ujar Baekhyun.

#

Chanyeol melangkah ke ruang tengah markasnya, mendengar banyak keributan diruang tengah pagi buta seperti ini memang sebenarnya bukan hal yang biasa terlebih jika mereka memiliki pekerjaan. Banyak anak buahnya tengah bersiap, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai senang. Mungkin yang berbeda hanyalah, karena setelah ini mereka akan pindah ke Beijiing dan melakuakn pekerjaannya disana.

"Hyung, ada panggilan dari rumah sakit, mereka berkata bahwa kekasihmu sudah mulai tersadar dari komanya danmelewati masa kritis," Taehyung menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada diujung ruangan itu. Ia melihat boss serta sahabatnya itu mengernyit tak suka.

"Mereka meminta kau untuk datang, atau—," "— Kau harus kesana sebelum pergi ke Beijing setidaknya," potong Taecyeon. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Taecyeon. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak akan kesana," balas Chanyeol tak suka.

Taecyeon memutar matanya. "Ya kau tak akan tapi kau harus kesana, Yeol."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun sebelum ia benar –benar pergi ia memberi pesan agar misi ini selesai dengan cepat. Agar mereka bisa langsung pindah dari sana ke Beijing tentunya. Oke, ini terdengar egois jika alsan kepindahan mereka hanya karena alasan bodoh Chanyeol, tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mereka tidak diganggu oleh wanita gila itu lagi, setidaknya jika mereka pergi ke Beijing ia bisa bertemu dengan kelompok mafia lainnya yang sedikit bersahabat dengannya.

"Hyung, biar aku yang ke rumah sakit, kau bisa disini mengawasi permainan," Taehyung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Chanyeol menggeleng, ia sudah mempertimbangakan ucapan Taecyeon. Well, sebenarnya permainan yang akan segera mulai lebih berharga daripada mengunjungi seorang yang ia benci dan ingin ia tinggalkan kalau bukan karena permintaan anak buahnya yang menyayangi orang itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk terakhir kalinya, kau akan mengawasi situasi ditempat kejadian aku akan menggunaka earpiece untuk mengawasi kalian," balas Chanyeol. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol pergi dari markasnya sepuluh menit setalh anak buahnya pergi. Ia memasang earpiece yang sudah tersambung dengan semua anak buahnya yang melakukan pekerjaan ini. Mendengar seluruh penjelasan situasi dari Taecyeon yang bertugas menjadi sniper disebuah gedung dekat dengan restoran yang akan dipakai oleh Yoona dan Sunggyu untuk pertemuan mereka dengan Park Seojoon itu.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang bagaimana dengan Jackson apa ia sudah berada di posisi ambulansnya?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah itu terdengar suara lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku sudah berada diposisi," jawabnya.

Baguslah, pikir Chanyeol. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia segera masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu, tangannya bermain selancar diatas layar handphonenya tengah berusaha menghubungi dokter pribadinya yang mungkin tengah berkerja disana. "Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit kali ini...bukan aku hanya ingin mengunjunginy untuk terakhir kali, aku akan menemuimu setelahnya," kata Chanyeol lalu memutuskan sambungannya.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja yang biasanya menjadi tempat pendaftaran atau apa itu, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan dan tak ingin. "Dimana aku bisa menemui pasien bernama Xi Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol, perawat dihadapanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya membuka bukunya.

"Anda bisa ke ruang ICU yang ada dikoridor sebelah sana," jawabnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah koridor di sisi kirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa kata. Pikirannya terngian oleh perkataannya sendiri. Iya, ini adalah kali terakhirnya ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Ini harus menjadi terakhir kali, dan entah siapa lelaki yang ia maksud.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan ICU yang luas itu, lalu mendekati meja informasi seperti sebelumnya. "Dimana aku bisa menemui pasien bernama Xi Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, perawat itu menunjuk ruangan yang berada dibelakangnya. "Tapi anda harus memakai jas lab, sarung tangan, dan masker ini. Keadaan lingkungan disekitar pasien harus bebas bakteri sejak pasien sudah melakuakn operasi," kata perawat itu.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati menggunakan prosedur yang berlaku itu. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu ruangan yang ditempati oleh seorang lelaki bernama Xi Luhan itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika bayangan masa lalu menghampirinya. Karena lelaki yang terbaring lemah itu adalah masa lalunya.

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh yang kini hidupnya bergantung pada alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "Kudengar kau hampir terbangun dari komamu?" bukan hal bagus untuk diucapkan pada saat pertama kali mengunjungi seseorang yang pernah berarti bagi hidupmu. Tapi Chanyeol, memiliki hal yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Bangunlah jika kau ingin, aku tidak memaksamu untuk terus tidur seperti ini. Aku juga tak menginginkan kematianmu, tapi aku ingin kau berhenti mengikutiku setelah ini."

#

Yoona dan Sunggyu memasuki restoran yang mewah itu. Matanya melihat kesekeliling atap dimana disetiap sudut terdapat cctv. "delapan cctv lantai satu off," gumamnya langsung terhubung dengan Jaehyun yang sudah berada diruang security, lelaki itu berhasil melabuhi orang yang harus memegang kendali cctv dengan berkata bahwa ia adalah penggantinya sementara.

"Shoot!" jawab Jaehyun. Yoona kemudian duduk disalah satu meja disana, seorang pelayan kemudian mendekatinya dan memberi sebuah buku menu. "Bisakah aku memesan saat tamuku datang?" tanya Yoona dengan senyum manisnya. Pelayan itu kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yoona dan Sunggyu yang tengah menunggu Park Seojoon.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tamu yang mereka tunggu datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya. Yoona segera memasang senyum manisnya. "Maaf aku terlambat," kata lelaki tinggi itu, dibelakangnya sudah berada beberapa guard yang siap menjaganya. Yoona menatap tajam guard itu sebelum beralih kearah Seojoon.

"It's okay, aku juga belum memesan makanannya. Ah kalian bisa ikut kami untuk makan," ajaknya pada Sunggyu yang berperan sebagai guardnya dan guard milik tamunya itu. Seorang pelayan kemudian menghampiri mejanya, berbeda dari sebelumnya pelayan itu kini tersenyum kearah Yoona, salah satu partner crime nya Jinyoung.

Baik Seojoon dan Yoona tidak memesan makanan, awalnya hanya Seojoon namun Yoona dan Sunggyu mengernyit akhirnya ia juga tidak memesannya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama," kata Seojoon. Yoona tersenyum manis. "Aku juga, tapi sayang kita harus bertemu seperti ini hanya untuk membicarakan bisnis kita," balas Yoona.

Seojoon terkekeh kemudian. Namun kembali Yoona mengernyit ketika mendapati wajah Seojoon yang pucat, kemudian ia melihat guard dibalakang Seojoon menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Aneh, ia sangat pucat sekarang, dan aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini," bisik Yoona pada jam tangan yang telah dimanipulasi untuk memiliki microphone itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoona kemudian. Seojoon tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? Kudengar kau akan meliriskan produk terbaru?" balas Seojoon, Yoona kini tersenyum canggung. Ia bukan datang kesini untuk membicaraan bisnis, atau hal lain. Tapi kenapa lelaki dihadapannya membawanya pada percakapan bisnis?

"Hm, begitulah. Tunggu, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Yoona! Jangan pedulikan tentang wajahnya, kau bisa?" interupsi Taecyeon ketika ia merasa Yoona terlalu aneh saat itu. Jinyoung kembali kemeja mereka membawakan pesanan milik Yoona dan Seojoon. Sedangkan wanita itu masih memikirkan firasat buruk yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu, Seojoon menyeringai tanpa sebab.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan wajahku bahkan lebih pucat dari ini, Yoona-ssi? Atau kau ingin aku meminum minuman yang sudah diberi racun ini?" baik Yoona, Sunggyu, dan Jinyoung membulatkan matanya terkejut karena perkataan Seojoon yang bersifat menyerang itu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa-,"

Seojoon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoona dan membisikan sesuatu. "Hanya beritahu aku siapa yang menginginkan kematianku, dan setelah itu aku akan membebaskanmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai wanitaku."

Yoona diam. "Kalau begitu, jika sesuatu terjadi padaku kali ini. Maka Raven Fire akan berakhir, beri tahu pemimpinmu itu," lanjut Seojoon, lalu dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan minumannya sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu. Yonna membeku dan hanya bisa menatap kepergia lelaki itu. Ia hanya mempunyai pilihan yang sama-sama merugikan.

"Yoona, ada apa?! Kenapa kau membiarkan ia pergi?! Apa ia sudah ememinumnya?" teriak Taecyeon. Sunggyu menghampiri Yoona dan menanyakan hal yang sama. "Ia mengetahui rencana kita, Taec."

Taecyeon menggeram kesal begitupula dengan Taehyung yang segera mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol karena sejak tadi dari lelaki itu tidak ada respon atas ucapan Yoona yang seharusnya langsung meledak marah. "Aku akan menembaknya sekarang juga!" geram Taecyeon lalu mengarahkan senjatanya kearah pintu restoran itu.

"Tidak Taec! Ia mengancam Raven Fire! Jika kita membunuhnya, mereka akan menangkap kita semua!" sergah Yoona lalu beranjak dari restoran itu hendak menemui Taecyeon setidaknya atau Seojoon untuk memberi tahu segalanya. "Sunggyu! Tangkap Yoona sekarang, ia bisa mengacaukan segalanya! Yoona berhenti!" Sunggyu segera menarik lengan perempuan yang hendak mengacaukan pekerjaan Taecyeon itu.

Seojoon berhenti dari langkahnya ketika merasa kepalanya sakit dan tiba-tiba saja penglihataannya buram. Beberapa penjaganya menghampiri tuannya itu. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Seojoon mengangguk dengan berat walau ia merasa sangat pusing, dengan penglihatannya yang kurang ia merasa melihat seseorang diatas gedung tengah membidiknya. Tapi itu terlambat ketika ia sudah terjatuh dengan kejang-kejang yang ia alami.

Shoot!

"SHIT!" umpat Taecyeon ketika pelurunya tidak mengenai Seojoon tetapi pohon dibelakangnya. "Fail! Kita gagal untuk membunuhnya, tapi ia terjatuh karena pingsan! Lakukan plan B! Jinyoung, keluar dari sana!" teriak Taecyeon, lalu kemudian ia membereskan senjatanya sbeleum langsung turun dari gedung itu bersama Taehyung yang masih berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Taecyeon. "Boss tidak bisa dihubungi aku khawatir ia tidak mendengar kita semua sejak tadi," jawab Taehyung lalu memasuki mobil mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jaehyun, coba kau cari cctv yang ada diluar restoran tadi!" suruh Jinyoung, lalu keluar dari restoran itu menuju mobilnya bersama Sunggyu dan Yoona.

#

Chanyeol masih berada diruangan ICU itu, ia masih setia bersama tubuh yang terbaring lemas itu. Ia sudah menekankan dalam hatinya bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir untuk bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih itu, maka dari itu ia mematikan earpiece yang menghubungkannya dengan anak buahnya.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu disini sendiri atau bahkan tak pernah merawatmu setelah kecelakaan bodohmu itu. Tapi karena anak buah bodohku yang tak mengetahui kau berkhianat padaku, mereka merawatmu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang lelaki yang ia pikir adalah seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Apa anda keluarga pasien ini?" tanya lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Kemudian lelaki itu menghampiri tubuh Luhan dan kemudian menyuntikan sesuatu pada selang infusannya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan mengamatinya. "Uh, keadaan pasien kemarin menunjukan peningkatan, jika ia kemudian sadar maka kami akan membawanya ke ruang inap biasa," katanya lagi.

"Boleh aku tahu kapan kira-kira ia akan bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taeyeong mengernyit namun tetap menjawabnya. "Kira-kira satu minggu lagi, tergantung keadaannya apakah semakin membaik atau sebaliknya. Setidaknya ia sudah melewati masa kritis dan koma yang tidak diketahui kapan ia terbangun, kini ia berada di stupor coma dimana ada kemungkinan ia bisa bangun, aku permisi tuan" jelasnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak dari saku coatnya, lalu menyimpannya disamping tubuh Luhan. Kotak cincin yang sebenarnya sudah ia simpan lama dan hendak diberikan pada lelaki manis itu, namun karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka berdua dan menyebabkan rasa benci. "Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan benda ini, tapi aku tak ingin bersamamu."

Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelahnya, ia terus mengulang dalam hatinya bahwa ini sudah berakhir. Ia segera membuka semua prosuder ICU yang sebelumnya ia pakai itu dan segera keluar dari sana. Tepat ketika ia berada diluar pintu itu, ia menghela nafasnya. Satu tahun itu belum cukup untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama Luhan, tapi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir kali ia kana bertemu dengan lelaki itu, hatinya kembali bergemuruh dan hampir mengembalikan semua kenangannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghantui ingatanku, agar aku bisa nmenerima yang lain? Karena aku takut ketika aku menerima yang lain, dan ingatanmu masih ada dalam diriku, aku takut aku akan mengulang sesuatu yang sama."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dari koridor itu, meninggalkan perasaannya yang tak seharusnya kembali muncul. Ia kemudian melihat beberapa panggilan dari Taehyung yang tak terjawab. Ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, namun ia mengernyit ketiak mendapati bahwa Taehyung ta menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung!" seru Taehyung ketika berhasil dihubungi. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol langsung. "Maaf Boss, tapi kita gagal untuk membunuhnya namun target terlebih dahulu tak sadarkan diri bukan karena racun mungkin target memiliki penyakit, kita akan melakukan Plan B dirumah sakit yang terdekat adalah... sial! Rumah sakit dimana Luhan hyung berada!" seru Taehyung lagi.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, dan hampir akan meledak jika saja ia sadar tenagh berada dirumah sakit. "Oke, aku masih berada dirumah sakit. Akan aku pastikan mereka datang kesini, apa yang lain sudah siap dalam posisi?"

"Ya, mereka seharusnya sudah ada, Jackson yang mengurus Plan B." Chanyeol mengangguk, setidaknya anak buahnya bagus dalam menyempurnakan misi ini. Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya, dan penglihatan tajamnya tak sengaja menemukan seorang dokter yang seharusnya ia hindari untuk bertemu.

Mungkin salah satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi dari sana dan melakukan tugasnya, tapi sisi lainnya sangat menyukai ketika ia melihat dokter itu tersneyum manis dengan salah satu pasiennya yang tengah berada diatas kursi roda. Senyuman hangat yang baru saja ia temukan, dan mata bulan sabit itu semakin mempercatik dirinya. Chanyeol memperhatikannya tanpa sadar.

Namun senyum itu juga luntur ketika Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berada lima meter dihadapannya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol setelah itu. Berada dihadapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jas dokternya. Wajahnya harus terangkat untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol harus menurunkan pandangannya agar menemukan wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, terima kasih telah menolongku kemarin," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam tak bergeming membiarkan lelaki yang dihadapannya itu terus berbicara.

"Satu hal lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kau berkata kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi itu artinya kau akan pindah. Ah, kebetulan kau ada disini dan ini Berreta 92-mu, kekasihku melarangku untuk memiliki senjata bahkan ketika ia sedang tidak bisa melindungiku lagi, jadi akan aku kembalikan padamu," lanjutnya lalu merogoh saku jas nya yang sedikit besar untuk menyimpan senjata api.

"Aku bahkan lupa apakah aku bisa melupakanmu ketika aku pergi atau tidak," gumam Chanyeol dalam hati. "Hey, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima senjata api tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam saku long coat yang ia kenakan. Suasana mulai canggung ketika Baekhyun merasa ia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu, begitupula dengan Chanyeol, namun satu kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan kemudian bisa merubah pikiran lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku sudah menghapus kontakmu di handphoneku itu berarti kita sudah tidak ada urusan untuk saling bertemu, ku harap kau juga tidak memilikinya. Aku harus pergi, permisi."

Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap respon tubuhnya kali ini yang membiarkan dokter itu pergi dari hadapannya, namun ia lebih bingung ketika ia menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dan membawanya pergi. Baekhyun tentu terkejut, dan ia juga berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan lelaki itu terhadapnya. Well, walau sejujurnya ia juga merasa nyaman senyaman ia bersama Sehun.

"Dimana ruangan pribadimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ada apa?" "Aku masih memiliki satu urusan untuk dibicarakan," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunjuk arahnya yang entah kenapa untungnya dekat dengan posisi mereka. Dengan segera Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya memasuki ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang –," Baekhyun pernah mengalami hal ini, untuk kedua kalinya ia takkan pernah melupakan hal yang terasa sama walau berbeda.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi –Sehun- saat ia ditarik menuju ruangannya. "Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu," jawab Sehun dengan tenang lalu mengunci ruangan pribadi Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun di dinding ruangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku menyukaimu, dan ingin menciummu."

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, lelaki berwajah tampan itu langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun dan menciumnya lembut. Namun Baekhyun menyukainya, setidaknya ia juga sudah kenal Sehun dan menyukainya. Tidak, tapi mencintainya.

Chanyeol menyudutkan tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil. Dengan cepat dan tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara ia kemudian mencium bibir dokter itu, dengan lembut sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tangannya yang lain juga menahan tengkuk Baekhyun, dan memperdalam ciumannya. Berusaha agar lelaki mungil itu membalasnya, walau ia tahu ini salah tapi hatinya bersuara bahwa ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lemas ketika Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya saat itu, awalnya ia tidak membalas karena keterkejutannya, namun ketika ia tahu maksud lelaki ini akhirnya ia membalasnya. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol ia semakin eratkan. Sebelum karena suplai oksigen yang mulai menipis, Baekhyun memutuskan pagutannya. Matanya menatap manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol, hal yang sama ketika ia melihat manik hitam kelam milik Sehun, ia memujiinya.

"Kau boleh membenci ketidak sopananku, dan kekasihmu boleh menghajarku jika ia mau," kata Chanyeol lalu lelaki itu hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum ia tersadar Baekhyun masih mengenggam tangannya erat. Ia kembali menatap mata indah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya lembut.

"Ia bisa membunuhmu jika ia tahu, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ah dan urusan kita sudah selesai bukan? Jadi jangan pernah bertemu lagi denganku, oke?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi mendahului lelaki tinggi itu. Meninggalkan lelaki yang merasa berat hatinya setelah genggaman itu terlepas dan mendengar perkataan yang entah juga sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Namun Chanyeol tersadar jika apa yang dokter itu ucapkan adalah benar adanya, urusan mereka telah selesai, ini artinya mereka bisa untuk berusaha saling menhindari untuk tidak bertemu setelahnya.

 **Empeb gak tau kenapa FFN gak bisa dibuka, bahkan saat empeb mau baca part 21 My Forever Crush nya Triplet947 ada yang udah baca itu? gimana noh akhirnya?! Dede gak kuat alo sad end! Jadi yawdah lah daripada gak update sama sekali, jadi di wattpad aja dulu. Nawh, guys jangan lupa komen yahhh :))))**

 **Well, sampai ketemu besok untuk chapter 4, ini udah 7k word loh guyss.. Jangan bosen ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Part 4**

 **Listen to : 4Minute – Cold Rain, Adele – All I Ask.**

 **[Review Last Part]**

" _Baguslah kalau kau memang tak ingin bertemu, aku juga tidak ingin," ucap Baekhyun didepan layar handphonenya yang menunjukan kontak milik Chanyeol itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat kembali._

" _Apa kepindahan kita terjadi karena lelaki yang kau tolong pagi tadi?" tanya Taecyeon, sedikit menohokkan hatinya. "Diam berarti iya, bos kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak perintahmu tapi setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi alasanmu?" tanya Taecyeon lagi._

" _Dengar sayang, ingat perkataanku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan menjagamu dari tempatku berada. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, tapi ingatlah perkataanku ini. Jangan takut sayang, banyak orang yang menjagamu. Ada malaikat kedua yang menjagamu selain aku, aku masih dan tetap menjadi malaikat pertamamu bukan?" Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapannya, walau air mata juga mengalir dari matanya._

" _Dengar, kau tahu aku seorang dokter. Bukan Tuhan, dan aku tidka tahu tapi ini mungkin sama dengan keadaanmu. Aku memiliki pasien yang keadaannya sama seperti dirimu, ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan kehilangan kesadaraannya cukup lama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku datang untuk mengecek keadaannya ia mulai tersadar."_

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Inti dari pembicaraanku adalah sama seperti yang aku ucapkan dalam mimpiku padamu, kau masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali dan bangun Sehun. Jika kau mau berusaha untuk bertahan demiku, kenapa kau juga tidak bisa membuka matamu, demi aku dan keluarga kita."_

" _Tidak Taec! Ia mengancam Raven Fire! Jika kita membunuhnya, mereka akan menangkap kita semua!"_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa respon tubuhnya berubah ketika bersama Chanyeol, rasanya seperti _deja vu_ , tentu itu pernah terjadi dengan Sehun. Ia membencinya, ia merasa ia bukanlah Baekhyun yang sama jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bukanlah Baekhyun yang mencintai Sehun dan menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk kembali bangun dan hidup sebagai kekasih dari seorang pemimpin mafia.

Kini disinilah Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya dipagar pembatas diatap ruamh sakit yang luas itu. Melampiaskan rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya. Namun semakin ia mengeratkan tangannya, maka semakin terbayang dua bayangan perbandingan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Perbandingan bagaimana keduanya memperhatikan dirinya ketika bertemu.

"Sial," desis Baekhyun. Hatinya sesak, pikirannya kacau, ia yakin seharusnya nanti ketika ia mengecek dirinya pada sahabatnya akan tercetak jelas bahwa dirinya stress berat kali ini.

Mata sipitnya menatap langit diatasnya yang masih begitu indah. Dan ketika ia alihkan pandangannya kebawah maka ada lapangan luas milik rumah sakit. Baekhyun berpikir jika ia jatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, maka ia bisa pergi ke langit untuk bertemu dengan Sehun bukan?

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, dokter Byun."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara itu menginterupsi pemikiran anehnya. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati Kasper tengah berjalan kearahnya dan membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin ditangannya. Ah, rasanya tepat ketika melihat minuman itu, kata hatinya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kasper. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu dengan cepat seperti ia tidak pernah minum untuk waktu yang lama mengambil kaleng dingin itu. Sebenarnya ya, ia tak pernah minum untuk beberapa waktu karena terlalu sibuk. Maksudnya meminum minuman kaleng seperti ini.

"Ah, ini sungguh enak," kata Baekhyun setelah meminum beberapa tegukan. Kasper yang ada disampingnya menyunggingkan senyumannya gemas karena tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan disetiap detiknya, terkecuali jika itu berurusan dengan Sehun, Kasper membecninya.

Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika mengingat ini sudah lama sejak ia menyukai lelaki disampingnya itu, rasanya seperti ia kembali kemasa dimana Sehun belum ada diantara mereka dan Baekhyun selalu disisinya. Kasper kembali tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat hal itu, tapi apalah daya, beberapa hal didunia ini tidak mudah untuk diubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Terima kasih telah datang diwaktu yang tepat Hyung," ungkap Baekhyun dan mendapati Kasper tengah menatapnya. "It's okay, aku memang harus ada disisimu setiap kau membutuhkan sandaran," jawab Kasper tenang. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecut, ia merasa Kasper masih belum bisa melupakan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap kebawah gedung. "Hyung, kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Sayangnya jadwalku denganmu berbeda, kau libur hari ini bukan? Tapi tidak denganku. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" balas Kasper, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menunjuk kebawah dimana ada sebuah ambulans yang tengah menuju rumah sakitnya. Kasper juga mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk.

"Sayangnya, aku juga harus mengurus salah satu pasien itu. Berani bertaruh berapa jika aku benar bahwa itu pasienku?" Kasper tertawa kecil, hal kecil yang tak pernah berubah dan tak ingin berubah. Sifat kekanakkan yang membuat Baekhyun spesial dimatanya, baik sebagai sahabat, adik atau seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jas labnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika pasien itu harus ditangani oleh dirimu dokter Byun? Aku bertaruh makan malam gratis jika itu memang pasienmu," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ia akan mendapat makan malam gratis dari sahabatnya itu, dengan semangat ia menatap Kasper. "Call! Jika ambulans itu menginginkan aku menjadi dokternya maka kau harus mentraktirku makan malam, dan ingat! Menu tergantung siapa yang menjadi pemenang hari ini!" seru Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan semangat.

Kasper menyusul lelaki manis itu dengan senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, ia bahkan berani untuk kehilangan beratus ribu won hanya untuk bersama Baekhyun untuk makan malam.

Suara nyaring ambulans memekikkan telinga orang-orang yang ada disekitar rumah sakit itu terutama dibagian depan dimana ada unit gawat darurat yang bertugas menangani pasien yang baru datang sebelum akhirnya akan ditangani oleh dokter yang bersangkutan dengan trauma dan cedera yang dialami.

Namun keadaan disana semakin hiruk piruk terlebih ketika diketahui bahwa pasien yang dibawa oleh ambulans itu adalah Park Seojoon anak pemimpin negera gingsen merah saat ini. Awak media yang mengetahui hal tersebut tentu segera memenuhi tempat kejadian.

Baekhyun mengernyit kecil ketika mengetahui banyak orang memenuhi tempat kerjanya. Bahkan jika itu adalah ketua PBB pun ia akan tetap berdecih kesal jika ada keributan ditempatnya berkerja. Sungguh, maksudnya adalah siapa yang tidak suka dengan sebuah keributan didepan mata? Well, all people do.

Seorang petugas bergegas mendekatinya dan memberikan sebuah dokumen, sedangkan para penjaga tengah berusaha menertibkan reporter-reporter yang tengah meliput kejadian itu. "Dokter ini adalah Park Seo—," "Aku tahu itu," potong Baekhyun.

"Ia mengalami serangan epilepsi, namun kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia sadar ia kembali tak sadarkan diri," katanya.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemas diatas bangsal itu mulai memasuki ruangan UGD. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bingung ketika melihat seorang petugas medis dari ambulans yang tidak mengikuti teman-temannya yang berada didepannya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat orang tersebut berjalan menjauh dari petugas medis yang lainnya.

"Dokter Byun?" tanya orang yang sebelumnya bercengkrama padanya itu. Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan fokusnya dan tersenyum canggung. "Aku mengerti, kau bisa kembali ketugasmu, terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Kasper dan beberapa dokter lainnya segera pergi menemui Baekhyun dan pasien super VVIP itu, jika sesuatu yang salah terjadi dengannya atau mereka maka dipastikan rumah sakit ini yang menjadi bayarannya. Maka dari itu jangan lupakan tentang pepatah kekuasaan adalah hal yang paling bahaya.

"Lakukan pemeriksaan CTScan, dan berikan hasilnya secepatnya," kata Baekhyun memberitahu dokter residen yang bersamanya. Kasper dan beberapa dokter dibelakangnya sudah berharap harap cemas tentang keadaan orang penting itu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bertingkah biasa saja.

"Bagaimana dokter Byun?" tanya salah satu dokter disana. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah mendapatkan hasil ct scan, semoga saja dugaanku benar," jawab Baekhyun, mereka menghela nafasnya lega dihadapan Baekhyun termasuk Kasper membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum geli karena raut wajah takut Kasper beberapa waktu sebelumnya itu sangat lucu.

Hanya Baekhyun dan Kasper yang akhirnya berada diruangan hasil pemeriksaan setelah itu sebelum akhirnya mereka akan melakukan pertemuan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada pasien penting tersebut bersama dokter syaraf lainnya.

"Ini pendarahan di otak, sekitar 80 cc diotak kanan kita harus segera melakukan penanganan sebelum lelaki itu mematikan rumah sakit ini," kata Kasper saat melihat hasil pindai itu. Baekhyun melirik sekilas sahabatnya sebelum mencibir.

"Heol, kau pikir kita adalah Tuhan? Kita hanya berusaha untuk memulihkannya kembali," cibir Baekhyun. Kasper menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar cibiran itu, memang betul tapi kenyataannya manusia berkuasa terkadang sombong akan keadaanya.

"Jja, ayo pergi," ajak Kasper lalu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi bingung akan sikap lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk memulai pertemuan, aku akan segera mengambil tindakan," kata Baekhyun dengan santai, Kasper yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata dan menahan kepergian Baekhyun. "Apa? Hey, hey, Baek, kita butuh konfirmasi siapa yang akan mengambil alih operasi ini oke? Ingat, pasien itu adalah pasien penting dan jika sesuatu terjadi dengannya maka media tidak akan berhenti menyorotmu, belum lagi presiden, ah lupakan! Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kesal kepada Kasper yang terlalu mengikuti sesuatu yang akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Dalam kasus ini ia mungkin memang harus mengambil keputusan bersama dokter yang lainnya tentang hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan, tapi sebagai dokter ia tidak bisa menunggu pasiennya yang penting itu untuk semakin dalam bahaya. Pendarahan otak bisa menjadi berbahaya jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk bahu Kasper yang kini terlihat menyedihkan. "Dengar, ia sudah hampir dua jam bertahan seperti itu, jika kita memakan waktu yang lama untuk berdiskusi yang bisa jadi akhirnya akan berkata bahwa kau dan aku yang mengambil operasi ini maka itu hanya membuat keadaan semakin berbahaya. Percaya padaku kau bisa melakukannya, hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

Terkadang Kasper sering mengkhawatirkan sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan suka terburu-buru, tapi jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan Baekhyun sebagai dokter maka ia tidak bisa melawan, karena kepentingan pasien itu adalah yang utama. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun sudah berada dihadapan dokter lain. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menerima perkataannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan pribadi Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman karena kejadian sebelumnya. Terlebih ketika lelaki yang lebih kecil mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak perlu lagi bertemu, mungkin memang ada kebenarannya tapi rasanya terlalu hambar jika memang terjadi.

Ia akui bahwa dirinya kini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dokter itu, tapi sesungguhnya ia harus bagaimanapun caranya bahkan jika ia harus pergi ke luar korea sekalipun, tapi kembali bayangan bagaimana ia merasa nyaman bersama dokter itu menghentak hatinya. Begitupula dengan perasaannya yang berkaata bahwa Baekhyun adalah hal yang kembali terulang sama seperti ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Hal terulang adalah hal yang mengerikan pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal ketika mendapatkan panggilan dari orang yang menginginkan kematian Park Seojoon, adalah jaksa Kim Joon Myeon yang menghubunginya. Ia dengan terpaksa menjawab panggilan itu, terlebih lagi ini adalah kali pertamanya mendapattkan masalah dalam melakukan sebuah misi tak seperti biasanya.

"Halo Raven Fire, aku mendengar kau belum berhasil mendapatkan stempel itu dan membunuh Park Seojoon,huh?" nadanya berbicara bahkan terdengar kesal, Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ia bahkan lebih kesal karena lelaki bangka itu bahkan tidak menghargai pekerjaannya.

"Dengar kau tidak bisa pergi ke Beijing sebelum kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, ingat!" Chanyeol terkejut ketika rencananya diketahui oleh orang tersebut. Namun ia kemudian menyeringai nampak seperti tidak peduli jika ia dilarang oleh lelaki yang hanya bisa memberikan ia 200 juta won untuk melakukan hal ini.

Didalam pikirannya bahkan jika itu hanya satu-satunya jalan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun maka ia akan melakukannya, kenapa harus dihadang oleh pekerjaan ini, dimana kerugian ini bahkan tidak menyentuh seujung kuku kakinya.

"Dengar jaksa Kim, kau mengancamku sekarang? Kalau begitu lakukan oleh tanganmu sendiri, dan satu hal lagi jika kau kembali mengganggu pekerjaanku maka aku akan memberhentikan ini semua dan menyerangmu kembali, hanya siapkan 500 juta lagi jika kau ingin aku meneruskan pekerjaan ini."

Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menemui Jackson yang sepertinya sudah sampai kerumah sakit ini untuk membawa Seojoon. Ia harus memastikan kini permainannya harus berhasil dengan sekali gerakan. Dan bisa menjadi alasan kenapa ia pergi menjauh dari Seoul.

Kerumunan media yang berusaha mencari tahu keadaan Park Seojoon benar-benar membuat ricuh diluar sekitar unit gawat darurat itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol berada sedikit lebih jauh dari kerumunan itu hanya mengamati dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkan pekerjaannya nanti.

Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi jackson yang belum nampak batang hidungnya itu. Sial, desisnya ketika melihat kerumunan itu semakin mengurangi kesempatannya untuk mencari Jackson. Apalagi ketika ia melihat banyak mobil mewah yang mulai masuk pekarangan parkir rumah sakit yang luas itu, sudah dipastikan ini adalah presiden.

Chanyeol kembali mengumpat ketika mengetahui keadaannya semakin tak memungkinkan untuk bergerak cepat. "Bos!" seru Jackson dihadapan Chanyeol, lelaki itu berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kerumunan yang sejak tadi Chanyeol perhatikan. Sialan! Jadi apa artinya ia sedari tadi melihat kerumunan tak berguna itu?!

"Keadaan Seojoon yang kudengar adalah ia memiliki pendarahan di otak. Aku sudah menyusun rencananya dan mereka akan beraksi setelah operasi dijalankan," kata Jackson memberi tahu. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah UGD dan matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang dokter yang masuk kedalam setelah bercengkrama dengan seorang petugas ambulans.

Terbesit dipikirannya untuk menggunakan cara lain yang lebih mudah untuk mengkambing hitamkan seseorang daripada kemungkinan terburuk ia akan diketahui. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Jackson. "Pastikan kali ini ia benar-benar terbunuh dan kita mendapatkan stempel sialan itu," perintah Chanyeol suaranya mengambung kesan menekan dan sudah muak dengan semua kegagalan ini.

"Aku akan berada disekitar kalian mulai saat ini dan lakukan dengan cepat!" Jackson bergegas pergi setelah merasa ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar mengandung unsur kemarahan didalamnya. Hey, karena kemunginan terburuknya adalah ia dan anak buahnya yang lain akan dihabisi jika kembali gagal.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung bersama Taecyeon berlari mendekatinya. Ia tahu keduanya juga sama merasa kesal, terutama Taecyeon yang gagal menjadi sniper dan melubangi kepala Sejoon. "Bos! Bagaimana dengan rencana Jackson?" tanya Taecyeon kini. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, masih sedikit sensi dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, tapi ini pasti seperti biasanya bukan? Pekerjaan ini terlalu mudah untuk dilakukan tapi kalau bukan karena Yoona si mantan dokter residen itu terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Seojoon dan memperhatikan ancamannya maka kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat," ujar Taehyung. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar nama teman wanitanyaitu terbawa dalam kegagalan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Tapi ia tidak mau tahu kecuali tentang ancaman yang dilontarkan Seojoon pada Yoona, yang pasti itu adalah hal yang sensitif sampai membuat Yoona mengacaukan semua ini. "Apa maksudmu dengan ancamanya?" kini Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menunjuk para penjaga kepresidenan yang masih mengitari sekitar ruang UGD dan memeriksa setiap orang yang akan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ia mengancam akan menghabisi Raven Fire, jika kita tidak memberitahu bahwa jaksa Kim lah yang menyuruh kita untuk membunuhnya. Lelaki itu juga menawarkan Yoona sebagai wanitanya, _hell_ aku rasa Yoona tergiur dengan ucapan lelaki hidung belang itu, aku yakin itu."

Chanyeol mendecih tak suka mendengarnya. "Ia akan mendengar siapa yang menyuruh kita untuk membunuhnya tepat sebelum kita menghabisi nyawanya, dan ah... satu pekerjaan lagi untuk kalian, bunuh jaksa Kim setelah ini," ujar Chanyeol santai. Taecyeon dan Taehyun membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan bos nya itu.

"Tunggu, apa? Kau ingin kami membunuh Jaksa Kim setelah ini? Tapi kenapa? Boss ia yang memberi kita uang sebanyak itu untuk membunuh Seojoon dan mencuri stempelnya, lalu memberikannya, apa maksudmu dengan membunuhnya?" tanya Taecyeon yang disetujui oleh Taehyung.

"Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari Seojoon untuk Jaksa Kim yang menginginkan kematiannya, kita akan tetap mengambil dan memberikan stempel itu tetapi bukan untuk Jaksa Kim, tetapi untuk orang lain," Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah email yang baru diterimanya. "Lagipula aku juga tak menyukai lelaki itu," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol segera menghidupkan _earpiece handsfree_ yang memberi informasi dari rencana yang Jackson lakukan. "Ini aku, Sunggyu, aku tengah menyamar menjadi salah satu dokter residen yang akan menangani Sejoon," suara Sunggyu terdengar, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Rencana yang pasaran, huh?" cibir Taehyung. Taecyeon dan Chanyeol kemudian langsung menatap tajam lelaki yang paling muda diantara mereka.

"Seojoon akan operasi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, dan dokter yang menanganinya adalah Baek—," "Kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti dokter, huh? Astaga," potong Taehyung kembali, membuat nama yang Sunggyu ucapkan tak terdengar dengan jelas oleh yang lainnya. Taehyung berdeham setelahnya, hanya ia yang mendengar nama dokter itu. "Sudahlah nama dokter itu tidak penting hanya lakukan dengan cepat, terserah kita tidak peduli apakah caramu sangat pasaran atau sebagainya. Hanya jangan sampai kejadian Yoona yang benar-benar bodoh itu tak boleh terulang!" kata Taehyung selanjutnya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung merasa bersalah, namun sejak ia menemukan Chanyeol yang kehilangan fokus beberapa waktu yang lalu ia tak menyukainya. Ini adalah hal yang terulang bagi dirinya juga menemui seseorang yang memiliki garis takdir yang sama dengan seseorang sebelumya, Luhan.

Lelaki yang lebih baik dan lebih lembut dari siapapun dan tidak bisa digantikan, Luhan adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun.

"Taehyung! Ada apa denganmu, huh?!" geram Taecyeon marah tercetak jelas disana, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung dan sedikit takut kalau Chanyeol menghajarnya sekarang. Bukan apa-apa tapi kemarahan Chanyeol adalah hal yang menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan Taecyeon.

"Lagipula itu hanya nama, kalau kalian ingin tahu namanya adalah Baek Ah Yeon!" seru Taehyung, Taecyeon mencibir lalu mengapir leher lelaki itu dengan lengan kekarnya. "Dia adalah penyanyi, bodoh! Katakan dengan benar siapa namanya!" balas Taecyeon. Taehyung meronta hebat karena perlakuan yang lelaki lebih tinggi itu berikan. Astaga ia bahkan kehabisan nafasnya!

"Namanya Baekhee! Yoon Baekhee! Iya! Sunggyu mengatakannya tadi!" Chanyeol terlihat tidak mempercayainya pada awalnya, namun ia kemudian tidak peduli. Ia harrus segera membunuh orang-orang itu, lalu pergi menjauh dari kota ini, dan tak memperdulikan Luhan atau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lebih suka diam didalam mobilnya bersama secangkir kopi americano dan sebatang rokok ditangannya. Matanya masih berada menangkap suasana didepan ruang unit gawat darurat yang masih dijaga oleh para polisi sekarang. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah anak buahnya lakukan didalam sana, well tidak hanya unit gawat darurat saja yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi, tetapi bagian depan utama rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Taecyeon berada dikafe yang tidak jauh didepan rumah sakit ini.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya keluar mobil. Ia kembali mengulang sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan sejak kedatangan Luhan, merokok.

" _Chanyeol sayang~ berhenti merokok oke?Kau pasti sudah tahu dampaknya, tapi apa seorang boss Raven Fire itu bodoh sampe berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya?" rengek Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sebelumnya merokok dihadapannya itu. Well, ia hanya tidka ingin kekasihnya menjadi kecanduan rokok dan merusak tubuhnya secara perlahan. Chanyeol menggeleng tepat dihadapan wajah imut yang memelas itu. "Tidak jika kau memberiku jatah lebih malam ini," jawab Chanyeol._

 _Luhan merengut kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. "Kau akan mengkhianatinya! Ah, sangat sulit untuk berbicara dengan batu," cibir Luhan lalu meninggalkannya."Lagipula siapa yang akan sudi dekat dengan orang yang bau asap rokok, apalagi dengan ganja dan narkoba astaga aku ingin segera pergi dari sini," kata Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu menyusul lelakinya._

 _Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mencium pundak yang terekspos bebas itu. "Baiklah aku benar-benar akan berhenti, jadi berhenti berkata kau berniat pergi dari sini," katanya membujuk Luhan yang marah. Luhan tersenyum manis lalu membalikkan badanya dan melangungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. "But no kissing! Kau belum menghilangkan bau asap rokokmu hari ini, jadi pergilah mandi."_

Dan begitulah caranya agar ia berhenti dari kebiasaan merokok ini, tapi kini ia mengulangnya. Sekali lagi ia merasa ingatan itu benar-benar memukulnya sangat keras, namun hatinya benar-benar menolaknya untuk kembali, atas pengkhianatan yang pernah terjadi siapapun takkan menyukainya jika itu terkena hati. Handphonenya bergetar menunjukan nama Yoona dilayar itu, kebetulan sekali pikirnya. Chanyeol segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, huh? Kau ingin mengingatkanku tentang ancaman Seojoon? Dan setelah kau memberi tahu itu kau ingin menjadi wanitanya? Oh betapa mulianya pengkhianatanmu Yoona," sapaan Chanyeol saat pertama kali ia mengangkat panggilan itu. Terdengar isakkan wanita diujung sana. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika Yoona belum berbicara sama sekali. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Maafkan aku karena merusak rencanamu, tapi aku benar-benar takut Seojoon akan benar-benar melakukannya jika ia masih belum tahu tentang jaksa Kim yang membayar kita," kata Yoona cemas. Chanyeol terkekeh kesal mendengar perkataan tak bernilai itu, ia segera memutuskan sambungannya, kemudian meminum kopinya dan membuang batang rokok itu. Matanya melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu.

Waktu menunjukan jam empat sore, sudah tiga jam dan masih belum ada kabar terbaru dari anak buahnya dan Jackson. Atau jangan-jangan Sunggyu juga mengikuti operasi itu? Lalu apa rencananya? Menghancurkan operasi itu dan membuat Seojoon mati disana, menyalahkan dokter bernama Baekhee atas kematiannya? Boleh dicoba, ia baru terpikir dengan strategi itu, tapi kemungkinan untuk menghancurkan sebuah operasi yang berlangsung dengan dokter handal itu tidak besar. Chanyeol kembali menghidupkan earpiece handsfreenya. "Jackson, kau tengah berada dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku berada ditempat penyimpanan barang milik Seojoon, kita harus mencari stempel itu. Jinyoung dan Jimin berada di pengawasan obat, mereka akan mengubah obat yang akan diberikan pada Seojoon setelah operasi, apa itu diterima?" tanya Jackson. Chanyeol terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan dulu diberi racun, kita masih membutuhkannya untuk memberi tahu dimana stempel tersebut, ah ya dimana Sunggyu?"

Sesuai dengan dugaannya Sunggyu berada diruang operasi kali ini, dan mengawasi jalannya operasi lebih baik jika ia bisa mengacaukannya. "Kalian benar-benar antusias untuk membunuh 700 juta won, baguslah," Chanyeol kembali melirik layar handphone yang menunjukan panggilan dari Yoona. "Kau bisa membunuhnya jika tahu dimana stempel itu berada."

Chanyeol segera menggeser tanda tolak untuk menjawab panggilan dari Yoona, matanya kembali melihat jam. Mustahil jika operasinya memang dikacaukan oleh seorang Sunggyu, apa yang akan ia lakukan kecuali menunggu dan hanya memperhatikan jalannya operasi disudut ruangan kecuali kalau ia memang menjadi asisten disana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil itu, dan memasuki rumah sakitnya lagi.

Chanyeol segera mencari ruang operasi yang sudah pasti akan terdapat anggota keluarga Seojoon yang menunggu. Rasanya sangat canggung ketika mengetahui ruang operasi itu berada dekat dengan ruang ICU, pikirannya kembali melayang tentang keadaan Luhan didalam sana. Ah, tidak, ia sudah berjanji kan, tadi adalah terakhir kalinya. Walaupun ini masih dihari yang sama, tapi waktunya sudah berbeda.

Chanyeol melihat keluarga itu, keluarga yang menunggu pintu kaca tebal itu terbuka dan menunjukan dokter yang tersenyum lebar kemudian berkata bahwa operasi yang mereka lakukan berhasil. Dari jarak jauh ia melihat, dan entah mengapa pikirannya kembali melayang membayangkan bahwa itu adalah anak buahnya yang menunggu operasi Luhan waktu dulu.

Chanyeol memang tidak berada disana saat itu, bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu selain menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengambil alih soal itu. Ia terlalu malas, dan bahkan mengharapkan Luhan tidak pernah kembali lagi, walau ia tidak tega jika memang hal itu terjadi. Tapi kembali ketika masalah apa yang Luhan buat sampai hatinya kembali membeku teringat, ia kembali tak memperdulikan keadaannya. Tidak sama sekali.

Ia membayangkan wajah Taecyeon yang memang menyayangi Luhan lebih dari yang lain tengah berharap keselamatannya dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan hal itu dengan jelas karena ia melihat juga sekarang, bagaimana seorang lelaki yang ia pikir adalah kakak Seojoon tengah menunduk diam. Walau ia berdarah dingin dan sempat tidak mempercayai kasih sayang, ia masih memiliki perasaan sebagai seseorang yang pernah kehilangan.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diseberang ruang operasi itu lebih jauh daripada tempat tunggunya, ia hanya ingin memastikan tentang dokter yang menangani Seojoo, karena sejujurnya ia ragu dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh Taehyung. Apakah itu Baekhyun atau memang Yoon Baekhee. Ia hanya penasaran. _Well_ , sekedar informasi Chanyeol juga belum mengetahui spesialis apa yang lelaki mungil itu ambil. "Aku harap bukan kau, Baekhyun. Karena sulit menerima kau menolong orang yang aku harapkan kematiannya."

"Bos, operasi telah dilaksanakan. Dokter itu berhasil menyelamatkan Seojoon, ia hendak keluar dari sana," tiba-tiba Sunggyu berbicara, ketika Chanyeol tengah menutup matanya. Dengan segera Chanyeol membuka matanya dan beranjak mendekati ruang operasi itu. Bayangan seseorang yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu terlihat, semua orang yang berada dikursi tunggu juga segera berdiri hendak menyambut dokter tersebut.

Sreeeettt!

"Kerja bagus, ah sepertinya aku harus mengganti _fellow_ ku menjadi Kang Min Kyung _sunbae-nim_ ," kata Baekhyun lalu melepas masker yang sejak tadi melekat selama berjam-jam. Kasper yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal.

Sebenarnya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke ruang operasi mereka bertemu dengan dokter Kang, yang akhirnya menawarkan diri sebagai asisten operasi bersama Kasper yang sejak tadi menolak untuk memimpin operasi karena takut terjadi sesuatu sejak dirinya takut dengan yang namanya orang penting ini. Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu empat jam untuk operasi pengangkatan gumpalan darah itu, mereka terutama Kasper bernafas lega.

Minkyung tertawa kecil sambil mencuci tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi _fellow-_ mu Baekhyunee, ah ya aku harus lebih dulu kembali ke ruanganku. Haruskah aku yang memberi tahu keluarga pasien?" tanyanya, kini Baekhyun mencibir pertanyaan wanita itu. "Bilang saja jika kau ingin bertemu dengan presiden, kekeke," Kasper juga mendengarnya dan sedikitnya ia ikut tertwa atas cibiran Baekhyun yang benar adanya.

"Silahkan, aku harus memastikan dokter residenku menjahit kepala pasien dengan baik,ah kau tahu aturannya bukan?" tanya Baekhyun, kini Minkyung mengernyit bingung. "Jangan menggunkan bahasa medis saat memberi tahu," jawab Kasper lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi yang masih ada beberapa orang didalamnya, tengah membereskan ruangan itu.

Minkyung keluar dari ruang operasi, dan kemudian mendekati keluarga pasien yang tidak lain adalah bapak kepala negara serta keluarganya. Sedikit malu karena bukan ia yang memimpin tapi dirinya yang harus tersorot media, ah haruskah ia berbohong bahwa dokter Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan. Tidak, tidak, semua orang pasti tahu itu bohong. Jadi, yah mungkin jujur sajalah pilihannya.

Wanita itu terssenyum manis. "Operasi yang kami lakukan berhasil, kami telah mengangkat gumpalan darah yang ada diotak Seojoon, untungnya pendarahan di otak beliau adalah belum melebar. Ia akan segera dipindahkan keruangan ICU ia akan sadar dalam beberapa hari, apa ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak saya ijin permisi, karena masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani," kata Minkyung.

Ternyata rasnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tetap canggung ketika melihat secara langsung seseorang yang memimpin negara ini ad dihadapannya. "Apa anda benar-benar yang menangani Park Seojoon?" tanya seseorang, Minkyun tersenyum manis kembali. "Iya, tentu saja," karena bagi Minkyung walau ia hanya membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menanganinya bukan?

Minkyung segera bergegas pergi begitu pula keluarga Seojoon yang segera pergi meninggalkan seorang lelaki disana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tubuh Seojoon keluar dari ruang operasi itu dan kemudian dibawa langsung keruangan ICU yang dekat dengan ruangan operasi. Diikuti dibelakangnya beberapa petugas tadi serta Baekhyun dan Kasper. Baekhyun terlihat puas ketika Seojoon sudah masuk kedalam ruangan ICU dan Kasper terlihat lega karena setelah ini ia tidak bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Seojoon melainkan Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar, belikan aku makanan," rengek Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kasper mengangkat alisnya, mereka baru sampai diluar ruang operasi oke?

Namun siapapun pasti akan menolak jika Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu beraegyo. Kasper mau tak mau tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus itu, dan mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo pergi, ku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan aegyomu, dokter Byun."

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan operasi setelah melihat bahkan mendengar bahwa dokter wanita itu adalah dokter yang menangani Seojoon, ia bernafas lega setelah pikirannya tadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Baekhyun yang menolong Seojoon. Tapi apa salahnya jika Baekhyun yang menolong Seojoon? Toh, ia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol selain sesuatu yang terulang dan menakutkan hatinya.

Ia beranjak keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan kembali ke markas. Namun seseorang menahan kepergiannya, dengan menepuk bahunya ketika ia hendak memasuki mobilnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seorang lelaki yang sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ah ia ingat! Itu adalah penjaga Baekhyun?

"Ternyata aku benar, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu. "Kau adalah orang yang sempat menolong Baekhyun, kan? Maaf tidak sempat memperkenalkan diriku, Changwook, pengawal pribadi dokter Byun," lanjutnya lalu memberikan tangannya berjabat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia sedikit curiga dengan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Kami menemukan sebuah senjata api di mobil dokter Byun belum lama ini, dan ia berkata bahwa itu adalah senjatamu, apa ia sudah mengembalikannya?" tanya Changwook. Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari tentang hal itu. Perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya tentang kekasihnya yang melarang dirinya memiliki senjata api. Inikah orangnya? Sejak ia berkata bahwa ia adalah pengawal pribadi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ah, iya itu milikku. Dia juga sudah memberikannya," jawabnya. Ia belum beranjak disana, masih ada pertanyaan tentang kekasih Baekhyun itu. Tapi ia bingung untuk memulainya darimana. "Ah iya, dan ia juga sempat berkata tentang hal bahwa kekasihnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan senjata api, _well_ aku pikir bukankah itu terlalu overprotektif, sejak aku lihat ia juga masih memiliki musuh kemarin, sebaiknya kau menjaganya lebih baik jika memang kau mencintai kekasihmu itu, Changwook-ssi."

Satu hal lagi yang ia ingi ucapkan tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ia pikir itu terlalu vulgar dan akan menimbulkan dampak yang besar seperti perkelahian. Siapa juga yang ingin kekasihnya dicium sembarangan oleh orang lain?

Changwook terkekeh dengan ucapan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu. Lelaki itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, dan ia adalah Sehun? Astaga walau ia memang menyukai, menyayangi Baekhyun, ia takkan berani untuk merebut milik bos nya."Baik, baik, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik, Park Chanyeol-ssi," tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Changwook berubah lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya, begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang diketahui namanya.

"Dengar, walau Baekhyun melarangku untuk mencari lebih jauh tentangmu tapi untuk keselamatan orang yang kau panggil sebagai kekasihku itu aku melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya, bahkan ketika aku belum selesai mencari, aku bisa mengetahui betapa buruknya seorang Park Chanyeol," tatapan Changwook menusuk dan menggambarkan betapa ia tak sukanya terhadap Chanyeol. "Satu hal lagi, Baekhyun lebih berharga dari apapun dan kau tidak pantas untuk dekat dengannya, mengerti? Keselamatannya adalah hal yang penting, dan aku takkan membiarkan keselamatannya terancam hanya karena ia bersamamu, Chanyeol."

Changwook bergegas pergi setelah itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memproses perkataannya, ia bisa meraskan bahwa Chanyeol kesal terhadapa ucapannya. Tapi untuk keselamatan Baekhyun dan Sehun ia bahkan berani memberikan nyawanya. Ia tahu dan dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sama seperti mereka, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin Baekhyun dekat dengannya. Lebih baik jika bos nya bangun dan kembali menjaga Baekhyun.

Disisi lain Chanyeol kesal dengan perkataan Changwook yang seperti mengancamnya agar tidak dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Memangnya siapa yang akan kembali menemui dokter itu? Aku? Astaga, aku bahkan akan pergi setelah ini," katanya tak percaya, lalu dengan kesal Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah sakit setelah mengisi perutnya, seharusnya ia kembali ke apartement atau ke ruangan Sehun semenjak ia tidak memiliki jadwal khusus kecuali mengecek kondisi pasien pasien rawat inapnya. Namun sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dahulu diruangan pribadinya, dan setelah menghabiskan wkatu dua puluh menit disana akhirnya ia memulai kembali pekerjaanya sebagai dokter yang sibuk.

Baekhyun mengambil cup kopi yang sebelumnya ia bawa dan meminumnya. Pikirannya melayang kewaktu saat ia mengoperasi Seojoon, kemudian ke waktu dimana Seojoon baru saja datang ke ruang unit gawat darurat. Terus menguras waktu kebelakang samapi ingatannya berhenti ke waktu dimana ia melihat seorang petugas ambulans yang berpisah dengan teman-temannya. "Aku mencurigai sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini memang kecurigaanku belaka karena aku seorang kekasih bos mafia atau memang sesuatu terjadi dibelakangku?" tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lebih ia kemudian pergi dari ruangannya, tepatnya ke ruang ICU ia harus memastikan pasien terbarunya baik-baik saja, walau ini baru satu jam setelah operasinya. Ia bertemu dengan Minkyung saat berada di bangsal milik Seojoon. Sulit untuk menjaga seorang yang berada di ICU karena memang itu peraturannya. Hanya ada Minkyung dan dokter residensi nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan bahwa kau yang menangani Seojoon bukan aku?" tanya Baekhyun, Minkyung terkekeh. "Sayangnya, iya. Aku tidak mengatakan dokter Byun, tapi media pasti tahu bahwa dokter Byun lah yang sebenarnya memimpin operasinya, bersama Kang Minkyung dan Kim Kasper," jawabnya santai. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Minkyung menghela nafasnya, apalagi yang diharapkan selain kesadaran Seojoon yang secara tidak langsung melepaskan keadaan yang tidak diharapkan itu pergi. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya menunggu kesadarannya, jika ia tidak ingin membuat kita tersorot dan diselidiki ia harus secepatnya bangun," kata Minkyung. Baekhyun mengganguk setuju kali ini, karena hal yang paling ia benci adlah diselidiki atas hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya sendiri.

Maksudnya, jika memang nanti Seojoon tidak kembali bangun, ia tidak ingin diselidiki atas kasus apapun. Tapi ia tidak beraharap Seojoon untuk tidak bangun. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Minkyung dan memberi tanda bahwa ia harus pergi ke tempat lain sekarang, Minkyung mengangguk mengizinkannya. Baekhyun segera pergi dari ruangan tempat Seojoon itu, kemudian memasuki ruangan yang lain. Pasiennya yang masih menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Sudah ada Taeyeong yang tengah memberi obat pada Luhan. Lelaki itu kemudian memberi hormat padanya. "Apa ia sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ah belum, oh iya, tentang hasil pemeriksaan CT Scan yang sudah kami lakukan, kami mendapatkan sedikit masalah" cicit Taeyeong. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, namun Taeyeong yang menyadari raut itu segera kembali berkata. "Maksudku, kami kesulitan untuk mencari trauma lian semenjak ini sudah setahun sejak kecelakaannya," tambahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis memaklumi. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti kita tidak tahu apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi dahulu. Kita akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya," mendengar hal itu Taeyeong tersenyum lega. Keduanya terdiam setelahnya, terutama Baekhyun yang tengah menatap pasien yang bernama Luhan itu. "Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki, bukan?" gumamnya terdengar oleh Taeyeong membuat lelaki itu bingung namun menyetujuinya.

"Ah iya, menurutku ia sama cantiknya sepertimu Dokter Byun," ucapnya memberi tahu. Oke Baekhyun berhenti takkan membahas masalah kecantikannya yang dikatakan sama dengan pasien ini, dan ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Mata sipitnya membulat ketika ia menemukan pasien itu berusaha untuk membuka matanya, dan terdengar sura lenguhan kecil khas seseorang yang baru terbangun.

"Dia sadar!" seru Baekhyun bahagia, begitu juga dengan Taeyeong. Baekhyun segera mendekati lelaki itu. "Kau akhirnya bangun, ah syukurlah," lanjut Baekhyun. Mereka berdua masih berada disana menunggu kesadaran Luhan benar-benar pulih. Baekhyun tahu sangat ssulit untuk mengingat sejak Luhan tertidur satu tahun lamanya, dan belum lagi dengan pendarahan otak dikepalanya.

"Taeyeong, bisakah kau menghubungi keluarganya? Mereka pasti senang mendengar Luhan sudah bangun," kata Baekhyun memberi tahu, Taeyeong kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya itu, ia bahagia salah satu pasiennya akhirnya bangun. Dalam hati ia meminta juga kesembuhan bagi kekasihnya, Sehun.

"Luhan-ssi, apa anda mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun, anehnya Luhan menggeleng. "Si-apa i-tu Lu-han?" balasnya terbata. Baekhyun mengernyit ada apa dengan keadaan pasiennya, ia mendiagnosa bahwa Luhan memang kehilangan ingatannya. Baekhyun berusaha tenang setelahnya. "Ah, tidak apa jika kau tidak mengingatnya. Mungkin kau memang kehilanagn ingatanmu, namamu Luhan, sebentar lagi mungkin ada keluargamu yang akan datang menjengukmu, jadi beristirahatlah."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi namun sebelum itu ia kembali mendekati tubuh Luhan."Terima kasih telah kembali bangun, dan memberikan motivasi untukku."


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE AGAIN**

 **PART 5**

 **Jika memang sebenarnya aku adalah hal terulang bagimu, apakah tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk membuatnya lebih baik? Aku hanya ingin dirimu mengerti bahwa walaupun aku adalah hal yang terulang, aku berbeda.**

Baekhyun segera pergi keluar dari ruangan Luhan, ia bahagia tentunya mengetahui bahkan merasakan angin segar dan motivasi dari terbangunnya pasien yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa bahwa keadaan Sehun juga masih bisa kembali, maka dari itu senyumannya mengembang saat ia pergi ke ruangan Sehun.

Bahkan senyuman Baekhyun juga membuat seluruh anak buahnya tersenyum lega melihat kekasih bos nya itu terlihat bahagia kali ini. Rasanya sudah lama sejak keadaan Sehun yang pernah sekalinya drop, dan membuat semua orang khawatir termasuk keluarga Baekhyun yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua.

Walau Sehun sudah tertidur cukup lama tapi ia masih diurus seperti biasanya, bahkan rambut Sehun pun pernah dipotong oleh Changwook atas permintaan Baekhyun karena tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya begitu sangat diperhatikan sebagai pasien dan melupakan penampilan mewah sang bos mafia itu.

"Hyung, seorang pasienku baru saja terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu, itu membuatku sangat bahagia," ceritanya pada Changwook yang tengah menemani Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan ruangan Sehun yang sebenarnya rapih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dihadapan tubuh Sehun, yang menurutnya tak pernah berubah selama satu tahun. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi tirus dan rahang tegas itu dengan lembut. "Karena pasienku memiliki riwayat medis yang sama seperti Sehun."

"Ia koma selama satu tahun dan sempat mengalami pendarahan diotak, tapi ia berhasil bangun dari tidurnya. Ah, aku sungguh berharap Sehun bisa melakukan hal sama seperti itu," kata Baekhyun berharap.

Luhan masih bingung kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun bahkan namanya. Berapa lama ia tidur kalau begitu? Ia mengharapkan apa yang dokternya katakan benar terjadi, keluarganya akan datang menjemputnya. Tapi harapannya sirna karena ia merasa sudah lama sejak ia terbangun, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang datang.

"Luhan-ssi, kami akan membawa anda untuk melakukan CTScan," beberapa perawat mendatanginya dan membawanya keluar ruangan ICU.

Banyak orang yang ia lihat kini, bermula dari kesendiriannya kini ia merasa ia telah kembali kedunianya. Ia bisa merasakannya, tentu hal ini sangat bahagia jika seandainya keluarganya atau siapapun datang menjenguknya.

"Apa kau bisa menggerakan anggota badanmu?" tanya seorang dokter, berbeda dari sebelumnya kini dokter yang bertanya itu lebih tinggi dan tentunya tampan. Umm, kalau boleh berkata dokter yang sebelumnya itu lebih manis daripada tampan.

Ia menggeleng, tentu ia belum mencobanya. Badannya mungkin sudah sangat kaku, seperti robot. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah badanku bisa digerakkan atau—," "Cobalah," potong dokter iu dengan suara lembut.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tak yakin. Tapi ia berusaha mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya, rasanya sedikit berat seperti sesuatu mencegahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia kembali bisa merasakan tubuhnya berkerja sama. "Hahh...," desahnya saat akhirnya ia berhasil menggerakan tangannya bebas.

Dokter itu tersenyum bahagia sama seperti dirinya. "Kau akan mendapatkan perawatan untuk memulihkan kembali keadaanmu, ah iya, perkenalkan aku adalah dokter dan temanmu sekarang, Kim Kasper," katanya lalu menjabat tangan Luhan.

Luhan membalas tersenyum. Banyak hal yang ia kembali rasakan, walau ia tidak mengingat apapun bahkan mimpinya selama koma, ia tetap senang akhirnya ada yang menerima dirinya kembali. Aaahh, ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan kemudian terjadi setelah ini?

Setelah melakukan beberapa tes yang membingungkan dan melelahkan akhirnya Luhan kembali ke ruangannya, tepatnya ruangan inap baru. Hanya keheningan yang ia dengar disana selain televisi didepan tempat tidurnya yang menyala. Bosan lebih menyeruak dalam hatinya, terlebih belum ada sanak keluarganya yang datang menjenguknya.

Luhan menatap ruangannya, sebelum berusaha untuk duduk dari tidurnya. Ia pikir ruangannya sungguh luas, dan mungkin bukan ruangan untuk pasien biasa. "VIP?" gumamnya ketika merasa ruang inapnya terlalu mewah.

 **Tok tok**

Seorang dokter masuk keruangannya. Ketika mengingat wajahnya, Luhan tersenyum, itu Baekhyun. Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat saat terbangun, ia mengaguminya ketika dokter itu memprlakukannya dengan ramah. Karena terkadang, ada dokter yang anehnya bisa lulus dengan etika yang diragukan.

"Luhan-ssi sudah bisa duduk? Wah, siapa yang melatihmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan membalas tersenyum. "Dokter Kim, ia yang melatihku."

Dokter Byun atau Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meminta izin Luhan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Dengan kata lain, Luhan harus terpaksa kembali tertidur selama pemeriksaan. Dimulai dari tanda vital, dan bagaimana respon kerja setelah Baekhyun mengatakan pemeriksaanya selesai, Luhan dengan cepat kembali duduk.

"Omo! Sepertinya anda benar-benar telah sembuh, kekeke," gurau Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kikuk, menurutnya tidur lebih membosankan daripada apapun.

"Dokter Byun," panggil Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh dari kertasnya. "umm, mungkinkah keluargaku sudah datang?" tanyanya ragu. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya itu berubah, sesuai dengan apa yang ia kira. Tapi ia tidak mengira bahwa keramhan dokter itu sangatlah besar.

Terlebih ketika Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya. "Mungkin belum, tapi kau tahu Luhan-ssi? Semua dokter disini sangat ramah dan akan menjadikanmu sebagai teman mereka. Begitu pula aku, mulai sejak saat ini aku adalah temanmu, jika keluargamu tidak ada maka aku akan merawatmu."

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, bukan karena fakta bahwa keluarganya belum ada, tetapi karena dokter itu berkata bahwa ia akan merawat dirinya. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah dokter atau bahkan orang asing ia abaikan, yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa bersamanya.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, namun Baekhyun merusaknya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa perkataanku bisa membuat seseorang menangis, bagaimana ini?" guraunya kembali. Luhan tertawa bersama air mata bahagianya. "Terima kasih, s _aem._ "

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Baekhyun segera bertemu dengan Taeyoung untuk kembali menemui pasiennya yang baru terbangun, Luhan. Karena ia tahu, bahwa jadwal pasiennya untuk diberi beberapa tes dan perawatan, maka ia tidak mengunjungi tempat dimana pasiennya berada. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ICU dan bertemu dengan wali Park Seo Joon, dan berbincang sebentar sebelum pergi ke ruangan Luhan.

Ketika ia hendak menemui Taeyoung, dokter residen itu sudah berada di hadapannya. "Ah, baguslah kau berada disini, tadinya aku akan mencarimu ke antartika jika tidak ketemu," gurau Baekhyun karena bahagia. Taeyoung tersenyum tipis sebelum memberikan beberapa file milik Luhan.

Baekhyun menerimanya, dan membacanya sekilas. "Keluarganya atau walinya? Apa ada yang sudah datang?" tanyanya. Taeyoung menunduk. "Tidak bisa dihubungi," cicitnya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dan menunda bacaanya. "Lalu siapa yang membayar perawatan ini semua? Ani-.. bukankah sebelum ia sadar seseorang pernah mengunjunginya? Ia pasti meninggalkan kontaknya."

Taeyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu."Itu-..,"-..baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu tugas lain selama 30 menit kau harus menghubungi keluarganya atau siapapun yang mengenal keluarganya. Kalau perlu lacak keberadaan orang itu!" kesal Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeyoung.

Karena hati nuraninya sebagai dokter berkata, bahwa ia bukan hanya bertugas untuk merawat luka luar pasiennya, tapi juga luka dalam (hati), karena sebagian besar luka yang ada ditubuhnya bergantung bagaimana hatinya.

"Terima kasih, _saem,_ " kalimat sederhana yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Ia merasa telah kembali sebagai dokter yang baik bagi pasiennya.

Baekhyun kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, untuk mengunjungi pasien VIP nya yang lain yang masih berada di ICU. Mata sipitnya menajam ketika melihat seseorang tengah berada didalam ruangan Park Seojoon dan bertingkah aneh.

"Dokter Byun!" interupsi seseorang, saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus menoleh dan mengabaikan apa yang ia tadi ia curigai. "Eoh? Kang Minkyung noona?" sedikit bingung ketika dokter pendampingnya saat melakukan operasi tengah berada disana.

Nmaun detik kemudian ia mengerti. "Ah, arraseo-.. keluarganya mengira kau benar-benar memimpin operasinya bukan? Bagaimana?" goda Baekhyun. Dokter wanita itu terlihat cemberut setelahnya. "Buruk, ku pikir akan menyenangkan namun ini lebih jauh daripada menyenangkan-.. oh ya kau sedang apa?" balasnya.

Baekhyun baru kembali tersadar dengan tujuannya yang pertama, tentang mengetahui orang yang berada di bangsal Park Seojoon. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa melihat siapapun didalam sana. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu untuk mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan itu.

"Tunggu, ada apa?" interupsi Minkyung dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku yakin seseorang berada didalam sini beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini menghilang? Aku punya firasat tak beres dengan hal itu," jawab Baekhyun masih mencari sekelilingnya. Bukan begitu hanya saja, ini adalah ruangan pasien super VIP, tidak ada orang yang boleh sembarangan masuk kecuali atas izinnya sebagai dokter yang mengawasi Park Seojoon.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun kini, Minkyung dibelakngnya tersenyum kikuk. "Ehehe, aku yang menyuruh salah satu dokter residenku untuk mengecek keadaan vital Park Seojoon, tidak apa kan? Tolong jangan marah~,"rengek Minkyung. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Sedikit lega bahwa itu adalah bawahan Minkyung, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berpikiran negatif.

Ah, mungkin karena ia kekurangan istirahat. Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya, bersama Minkyung si deokter cantik, mereka meninggalkan ICU itu bersama penjaga dari kepresidenan.

Sedangkan Jinyoung kini bernafas lega ketika ia bisa keluar saat dokter wanita itu mengajak berbicara Baekhyun yang sempat memergokinya didalam ruangan Park Seojoon tengah mencari tahu tentang keberadaan stampel itu, mungkin saja seseorang menyimpannya di dekat bangsal itu, atau mungkin kita bisa memprediksi kapan lelaki itu akan bangun.

Tangannya merogoh saku jas putih panjangnya mengambil handphonenya disana dan menghubungi salah satu partnernya Jackson. Matanya melihat sekitar memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun menaruh kecurigaan padanya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Jackson pertama kali saat lelaki itu menjawab panggilannya. Mata Jinyoung yang sejak tadi melihat sekitar bertabrakan dengan mata seorang perawat perempuan didepannya. Dengan cepat perempuan itu menundukan tatapannya. Jinyoung mendecih kesal kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, benda itu tidak ada diruangannya. Juga sepertinya, hanya aku yang baru masuk ke , aku sempat dipergoki oleh seorang dokter, namun aku berhasil melarikan diri. Kau?" balasnya. Matanya kembali bertabrakan dengan pandangan seorang penjaga diluar ICU, ia menunduk berpura-pura debagai dokter yang sibuk. "Ah, ya.. Dok, aku akan pergi sekarang, ia dalam kondisi yang bagus," tambahnya berpura-pura.

Jackson mendecak kesal ketika menyadarinya. "Aku? Belum, tapi sepertinya ada yang kita lewatkan. Kau tahu, ia mungkin tidak akan bodoh untuk membawa benda itu sepanjang waktu, satu-satunya tempat dimana menurutku teraman adalah rumah presiden."

TING!

Keduanya mungkin memang sempat memikirkan hal ini, tapi karena pikirannya terfokus pada perintah sang Bos, maka mereka mengabaikannya. Jinyoung melempar maskernya kesal. "Yah! Cepat hubungi Jaehyun dan Sunggyu, kita harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga!" lelaki itu dengan tergesa-gesa pergi, melewati seorang yang baru saja datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya.

"Kita butuh banyak bantuan, aku akan panggil Taecyeon hyung. Kau cepat keluar dari tempat itu!" suruhnya lagi pada Jackson kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Dan mengganti panggilan menuju salah satu orang yang ia hormati juga di Raven Fire. Ok Taecyeon, orang kedua di Raven Fire setelah Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kita akan mencoba menyelidiki rumah presiden!" katanya memberitahu secara langsung setelah Taecyeon mendapatkan panggilannya. "MWO?! Kau gila?! Apa ini Plan C?!" jawab Taecyeon terkejut dan emosi. Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Ya, karena kami tidak menemukan apa-apa disini, kami akan mencoba untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu, maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Tapi bos takkan menyetujuinya," tolak Taecyeon dengan santai. Jinyoung mengumpat dalam hatinya, benar juga. Bos nya tidak akan mengampuninya jika rencana ini gagal hanya karena ini adalah Plan C. Bagaimanapun juga Plan C ini terlalu besar dengan persiapan minim. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" balasnya. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, sejak keadaan di Beijing mereka lebih berjaya dan banyak hal yang menyenangkan daripada di Korea, jadi ia menginginkannya.

"Kembalilah ke markas, biar aku yang melapor pada bos tentang hal ini-.. Ah tunggu, sebelum itu, tolong jenguk Luhan-..," ada jeda disana ketika Taecyeon berkata seperti itu. Jinyoung juga merasakannya. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan salah satu kakaknya itu. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap isi rumah sakit megah itu.

"-.. Jika kau tidak keberatan, dan-..," "-.. Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Baiklah aku akan memberitahu yang lain untuk kembali ke markas. Aku permisi," Jinyoung memutus hubungannya, kemudian menghela nafas.

Ia sudah lama berada di Raven Fire, dan selama ia berada disana ia bisa merasakan kekeluargaan yang ada walau Raven Fire dibentuk untuk menghancurkan, tapi mereka tidak menghancurkan diri mereka juga. Tentu, apalagi sejak Luhan datang dan mengubah semuanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada lelaki cantik itu, tapi ia hanya diam. Tak ingin mengetahui lebih dari sebatas lelaki cantik itu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya tertidur panjang.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia kembali ke meja administrasi untuk menanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Dan ia mendapatkan nomor kamar VIP disana. Ketika berada didepan pintu itu, ia sedikit gugup. Namun kemudian membukanya perlahan. Matanya menemukan sosok Luhan tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Hyung~" lirih Jinyoung tak terdengar. Ia tidak berani untuk lebih mendekat tapi sampai ujung tempat tidur Luhan. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan pada lelaki manis itu.

"Siapa kau?" Jinyoung tidak terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat itu terucap karena ia tahu betapa besaf kecelakaan yang pernah lelaki itu alami, sampai mungkin sekarang Luhan sudah kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, pergi dari sana adalah keputusannya setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tentang kepergian mereka yang akan meninggalkan Luhan disini. Bagaimanapun ia lebih patuh pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi hadapan Kasper yang tengah meminum kopinya dengan tenang, namun kedatangan dokter manis dengan cara yang benar-benar menyebalkan membuat Kasper sendiri gemas ingin segera memeluk-ups- memarahi dkter Byun itu. Pasalnya, lelaki itu dengan tiba-tiba datang menganggu ketenangannya dan menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kasper sebelum kwmbali meminum kopinya. Baekhyun meggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja aku begitu lelah hari ini, sepertinya aku harus memberikan shift UGD-ku ke seseorang," jawab Baekhyun dengan memainkan alis dan senyum mirip psikopat. Tambah menyebalkan.

Kasper mengangkat tangannya. "No! Baek, aku sudah membantumu oke? Ah jadi bagaimana kalau kau memberikannya pada Minkyung?" pinta Kasper dengan memohon. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian meminum kopi milik Kasper.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu, hyung... Ah, malam ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajak kau untuk pergi makan malam bersama Changwook- hyung. Kau tahu bukan, kalian berdua adalah penjagaku setelag Sehun," kata Baekhyun.

Mungkin jika Kasper boleh berteriak, ia ingin bertetiak betapa ia tidak inginnya selalu dibandingkan dengan Sehun atau anak buah lelaki dingin itu. Katakan egois tapi menurutnya dirinya lebih baik untuk Baekhyun, bukan orang lain.

Tapi kemudian fakta bahwa perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat ia terpukul. Hm, ia harusnya berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkan hati sahabatnya itu. " Ya, aku tidak ada acara malam ini. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu, jam berapa?" tanya Kasper. Baekhyun tersenyum senang kemudian.

"Wah, thanks hyung~ Jam 8 malam, aku tunggu didepan rumah sakit," jawabnya.

"Eh? Kenapa dari rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Bahagia dapat melihat ia tersenyum manis seperti itu. Hah, sepertinya ia juga harus berhenti iri terhadap Sehun, karena kini Sehun tidak dapat menikmati senyum manis Baekhyun. "Aku mana bisa pergi dari tugasku, aku bisa meminta izin dulu nanti."

Kasper mengangguk, keduanya kemudian berbincang tentang hal lain, mungkin seharusnya hanya Baekhyun. Karena Kasper lebih suka memperhatikan si wajah manis itu dengan senyuman bodohnya. Menatapnya layak tidak ada esok hari. Sampai seseorang datang menghamipiri meja keduanya, orang yang lima jam yang lalu bertemu dengannya.

"Dokter Byun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan petugas ambulans yang sempat bertemu dengannya itu tengah berdiri disana menunggunya. Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kasper dan segera menghamipiri lelaki itu.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kemudian tanpa suara lelaki itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah barang berbentuk kotak, ah bukankah ini stampel? Tangan Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menatap barang itu bingung. "Kami menemukan stampel itu di dalam mobil ambulans kami, mungkin terjatuh ketika kita memberi pertolongan pertama."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kalian tidak langsung berikan saja ke penjaga Seojoon di ICU?"

"Ah itu karena kami terlalu taut, dan hanya anda yang muncul diingatanku, haha," lelaki itu tertawa canggung setelahnya menyadari Baekhyun memasang wajah asam setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya. Terima kasih," segera setelah itu Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Kasper memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan barang yang baru lelaki itu dapatkan. Sedikit kesal juga ketika mendengar petugas ambulans itu sempat menggoda Baekhyun yang untungnya tidak dibalas dengan baik oleh lelaki cantik itu.

Siapapun akan jatuh cinta dengan sosok didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan benda itu?" tanya Kasper mengawali. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis tak peduli. Lalu menyimpan benda berbentuk kotak itu diatas meja mereka. Kemudian Kasper mengambilnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kasper kemudian.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Milik Park Seojoon, dan petugas ambulans itu tak berani mberikannya kepada penjaga ICU. Entahlah aku juga sedikit risih dengan keberadaan mereka didepan pintu ICU," kata Baekhyun merenggut kesal diakhir. Mimik wajahnya juga berubah menjadi sedikit kesal mengingat keadaan itu, matanya memicing dan bibirnya ia lemgkungkan tak suka. (-_-)/

Kasper mendecih setuju. "Ya sedikit menyebalkan memang."

"Ah, kudengar kau berteman dengan pasien bernama Luhan? Ouh, kukira kau takkan melakukannya," ejek Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan pasien VIP nya itu. Lucu sekali. Matanya menangkap Kasper yang tengah mengangguk.

"Tentu, itu kewajibanku sebagai dokter, terlebih lelaki yang sama cantiknya seperti dirimu itu belum mendapatkan ingatannya. Tapi syukurlah ia bisa terbangun dari koma nya, kudengar rumah sakit yang sebelumnya ragu untuk mengatakan lelaki itu bisa bertahan dan kemungkinan ia akan terkena mati otak."

Pandangan Baekhyun merendah ketika mendengar perkataan Kasper tentang keadaan Luhan sebelumnya yang seperti kekasih dirinya itu. "Tidak mungkin," lirih Baekhyun tanpa suara. Kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha untuk terlihat baik walau hatinya tidak begitu.

"Itu artinya kita benar-benar baik dalam mengusahakan kesembuhan pasien, bukan begitu?" Kasper mengangguk setelah meminum kopinya sampai hampir habis. "Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun.

Kasper mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mulutnya masih penuh dengan kopi yang baru ia minum dan kini ia tengah mengambil gelas nya lagi untuk meminumnya sampai habis. Ia adalah seorang kopi maniak kedua setelah Changwook sahabatnya. "Apa kau berpikir Sehun juga akn bangun seperti Luhan?"

 **UHUK!**

Tersedak saat mendengarkan sesuatu yang penting seperti ini adalah alamiah. Terutama hal yang sensitiv seperti ini jarang dan bahkan tak pernah dibahas oleh Baekhyun namun kini Kasper bisa merasakan mood Baekhyun yang berubah. Lelaki mungil itu juga tengah menunduk sedih. Tangan panjangnya meraih bahu itu untuk ia usap setelah menenangkan dirinya dari tersedak.

" _Gwaenchanha_... Aku mengerti perasaanmu jadi tak apa," katanya.

Baekhyun menatap keatas dan menemukan senyuman tipis diwajah Kasper, itu menghangatkan setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Karena yang ia butuh adalah kepastian dari keadaan Sehun dan kembalinya kekasihnya itu kedalam dunia sadar. "Hm, hanya saja terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini dan menyerah."

"Dengar Hyun, kau juga tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki hal yang sama seperti Sehun, dan setelah lelaki itu dirawat disini ia bisa terbangun-..Itu artinya jangan menyerah Sehun pasti-..," sulit untuk mengatakan hal ini karena berbeda dengan seruan pikirannya yang selalu berharap lelaki pucat itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kasper.

"APA?! APA MAKSUDMU MENUNDANYA?! OK TAECYEON, JAWAB AKU!" amarah Chanyeol bos Raven Fire menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak jika keinginannya untuk segera menjauh dari Seoul malah tertunda seperti ini. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan pekerjaan ini dan lebih dulu untuk pergi ke Beijing, tapi sekali lagi ia masih memiliki hati untuk menjaga apa yang ia sebut keluarga ini.

"Bos, untuk menerobos rumah presiden kita butuh persiapan yang cukup matang. Jika sesuatu yang salah terjadi maka kita akan mati. Jaehyun sudah pernah mencoba untuk meretas cctv disana namun masih belum selesai."

Mata Chanyeol melirik sekilas anak buahnya yang tengah bermain ria jarinya diatas laptop dihadapannya. Iya setuju, tapi tetap saja. "Apa ada kabar lain selain ini?" tanyanya. Taecyeon juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tidak ada satu pun dari anggotanya yang menjawab, namun dering handphone Taecyeon yang jadul dan tak menyenangkan itu merusak suasana.

Tertera nama Jinyoung disana. Ah lelaki itu masih belum ada dimarkas rupanya. "Hyung, Luhan hyung sudah bangun, dan ia -.. ia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali."

Suara lelaki itu bergetar saat pertama kali berbicara, dan sialnya mata nya bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol, dengan cepat Taceyoen pergi dari tempat itu namun Chanyeol lebih cepat daripada angin yang berhembus untuk mendapatkan handphone itu ditangannya. Dan mendengarkan semua penjelasan Jinyoung tentang Luhan yang katanya terbangun.

"Taecyeon hyung,..?"

Mata Chanyeol menajam namun tak berani berteriak pikirannya terlalu lelah setelah Baekhyun, Jaksa Kim, Park Seojoon dan Luhan datang kehidupnya. Ia harus benar-benar pergi ke lelaki tua itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyerah. Bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal bisnis, tapi ia akan memperkecil segala sesuatu hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Ia harus segera bergegas pergi.

"Katakan pada seluruh orang untuk kembali ke markas dan kita akan berangkat ke Beijing setelah aku memberitahu lelaki tua itu kita berhenti berkerja untuknya."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan kesal keluar dari markasnya itu, dan membawa mobil mewahnya untuk mendatangi jaksa Kim secara langsung . Taecyeon mengikutinya dari belakang sebelum Chanyeol berusaha untuk menutup pintu mobilnya lelaki itu menahannya. "Chanyeol kau yakin akan pergi kesana sendiri? Apa kau tidak membutuhkan kami?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Dengar, Taec. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Hanya lakukan perintahku sebelumnya, aku harus memberitahu lelaki tua itu tentang ini secepatnya," kemudian setelah itu pintunya tertutup Suara mesin dihidupkan namun belum berangkat sebelum Chanyeol membuka jendela mobilnya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Taecyeon ingin melakukan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Jika kau memang menyuai Luhan dan menginginkannya silahkan bawa si pengkhianat itu dan jangan pernah kembali bersama Raven Fire," ejek Chanyeol sebelum membawa dirinya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Taevyeon yang menggeram kesal, namun tertahan karena ia masih bisa mengatur emosinya.

Sedangkan disisi lain seseorang tengah menyeringai setelah mendapat bahwa salah sau umpannya akan dimakan oleh sang ikan. Dan ia juga mendapat izin dari sang majikan untuk menghabisi ikan itu. "Lelaki itu sudah keluar dari markasnya, dan kini aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu jaksa Kim."


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE AGAIN:**

 **Kau menolongku saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kita memutuskan untuk berpisah kemudian, walau aku telah mengetahui sesuatu yang aku tak suka, hey aku mohon sekali lagi bolehkah? Aku mohon tolong aku sekali lagi, Byun Baekhyun-ssi.**

Sesuai dengan janji yang telah ia buat bersama Changwook dan Kasper, Baekhyun juga segera kembali ke apartement mewahnya dan bersiap. Suasana hatinya tengah baik, jadi jangan menghilang saat orang lain bisa merasakan bagaimana jika Baekhyun dalam mood baik.

Lelaki itu menatap cermin dihadapannya, ia mengenakan sweater turtle neck berwarna putih, jeans hitam dan long coat berwarna merah maroon untuk luarannya. Ia tahu, bahkan tahu sangat betul jika dinginnya malam adalah musuhnya, tapi untuk apa kau meminta kedua sahabatmu ikut kalau tidak untuk dipergunakan jaket tebalnya nanti.

"Kau terlihat mengesankan," interupsi seseorang diujung pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan hampir menjerit jika ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Kasper. Namun tetap ia kesal karena menganggap itu adalah hal yang tak ingin ia harapkan. Mistis dan any creepy stuff there.

"Berhenti omong kosong, dan bukankah aku berkata untuk menjemputku didepan rumah sakit?" tegur Baekhyun, sedangkan Kasper memutar bola matanya. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana, dan kemudian mendekati tubuh mungil itu berdiri dibelakangnya menghadap cermin besar.

"Kau sendiri berkata akan meminta izin dulu untuk bolos dalam shift malam, lalu kenapa sudah ada diapartement ini? Aku berniat menunggumu disana kalau Changwook tidak berkata bahwa kau pulang lebih awal."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya Kasper hindari untuk didengar karena ia akan membenci posisinya untuk selamanya. "Karena aku harus kembali lagi kesana dan meminta izin pada Sehun, kau mengerti alasanku?"

Sekali lagi, posisi itu.

"Hm.. aku mengerti, kalau begitu cepat aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit dan kita akan berangkat bersama Changwook," kembali lagi Kasper berpura-pura untuk tidak merusak mood puterinya itu.

Kedua lelaki itu kemudian keluar dari kamar luas Baekhyun. Berjalan beriringan dan meninggalkan tempat yang disebut apartement mewah itu. Kasper senang ketika melihat Baekhyun terus berusaha baik-baik saja setelah ia menyadari beberapa saat yang lalu, bahwa kebahagian Baekhyun juga bersumber darinya.

"Kasper hyung," panggil Baehyun.

Kasper menoleh sekilas dari tatapan fokusnya pada jalanan yang sedikit ramai. Harus diakui kota besar akan penuh setiap saat layaknya tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. "Kenapa? Apa sesuatu tertinggal diapartement mu?" balasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ani-.. hanya saja kau sudah menyebut nama Changwook dua kali seingatku-.. jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya?" Psshh... dikira ada sesuatu yang penting. Kasper mengalihkan matanya ke kaca spion mobilnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hm-.. terserah, tapi malam ini kau terlihat lebih manja, apa aku benar?" tebak Kasper kali ini. Entah perasaannya atau apa ia merasa Baekhyun sekarang seperti anak gadis, tapi ia tetap menyukainya, karena ia pernah bermimpi dokter spesialis syaraf itu berkostum sebagai perempuan yang cantik dan manis.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih baik dimata para penjagaku, tidak bisakah?-.. jadi bagaimana kau mulai menyukai Changwook hyung kan?" goda Baekhyun. Entah apa maksudnya juga Baekhyun berkata seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tetap tidak menyukai keberadaannya yang selalu kau nomer satukan jika kau dalam keadaan darurat. Apa kerennya seorang Changwook hyung, ia sama seperti Sehun terlalu datar," Baekhyun mendesah kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

"So mean," cibirnya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dimana mereka melewati gedung-gendung pencakar langit, dan salah satu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun ialah sebuah tayangan dari perusahan berita nasional yang tengah menayangakan berita tentang keadaan Park Seojoon dilayar besar gedung perusahaan itu.

"Sepertinya dunia sudah tahu siapa yang menyelamatkan anak presiden itu, lihat!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada layar itu, Kasper sekilas melihatnya dan menemukan nama Byun Baekhyun tertera disana. Sedangkan si dokter manis itu tersenyum bangga akan kerja kerasnya.

"Sepertinya seseorang harus mentraktir seluruh anggota divisi bedah syaraf esok hari," gumam Kasper, namun Baekhyun dengan baik mendengarkannya.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi kau dan Minkyung juga tertera disana bodoh," cibir Baekhyun kemudian tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Kasper yang membulatkan matanya terkejut karena ia termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Oh ya, Hyun-.. menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Luhan? Maksudku, belum ada sanak keluarganya yang datang mengunjungi walau sebelumnya ada, tapi kita tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi," Kasper mengubah topik perbincangan mereka.

Mendengar Luhan, Baekhyun jadi teringat bahwa itu adalah pasien pertamanya yang merupakan pasien pindahan yang ia tangani dengan sepenuh hati sampai terbukanya mata rusa itu. Karena biasnya ia akan jarang mendatangi pasiennya, kecuali yang sudah sadar. Dan hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit simpatik adalah keadaan Luhan yang mirip dengan kekasihnya, Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu-.. mungkin ia akan berakhir di panti sosial? Tapi-.." Kasper menoleh ketika Baekhyun menggantungkan perkataannya. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi aku berpikir tentang menjadi walinya, bagaimana?" lanjut Baekhyun, Kasper tidak menduga Baekhyun akan sangat membuka tangannya pada orang lain. Walaupun pekerjaan mereka tentu sudah digambarkan untuk membuak tangan mereka, tapi menolong lebih dari itu?

"Kau apa? Lalu kau akan membawa ia ke apartementmu?" tanya Kasper.

"Hm-.. sepertinya begitu, jika perawatannya sudah selesai mungkin saja aku membantunya juga untuk bersekolah kedokteran, hey aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Bagaimana?" jawab Baekhyun.

Kasper awalnya berpikir lama untuk mengambil keputusan ini, karena ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun meminta sarannya. Setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Baekhyun sebelum lelaki itu kembali berkata.

"Asalkan itu tidak membebani dirimu aku akan selalu disisimu, dokter Byun," ucap Kasper manis.

Ugh! Baekhyun takkan pernah menyesal akan keputusannya bersahabat dekat dengan Kasper, karena lelaki itu akan selalu mendukungnya jika ia merasa benar. Walau terkadang beberapa hal tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan keduanya, seperti hubungannya dengan si Bos Mafia Sehun.

"Assaa! Kau sangat baik, hyung! Kuharap seseorang yang baik datang lebih cepat untuk mengisi ruang sela-sela jarimu, kau adalah lelaki paling baik, and you deserve better than me," lirih Baekhyun kembali memberi jarak pada Kasper untuk menggapainya secara tidak langsung.

' _ **kau selalu mendoakan orang lain untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku, tanpa kau sadari bahwa kaulah bagian dari hidupku, Baekhyun. Aku selalu mendoakan itu.'**_

Kasper tidak menanggapinya, sampai merek akhirnya sampai diparkiran luas rumah sakit mewah dan hangat itu. Malam datang, dan lampu-lampu dengan taing tinggi disana menerangi jalan menuju rumah sakit. Sangat indah jika dipandang dari atas gedung tinggi itu.

Keduanya berjalan beringingan. Ah ya, kita belum membicarkan penampilan Dokter Kim bukan? Lelaki itu tak jauh berbeda dari penampilan Baekhyun, lelaki itu memakai sweater putih tanpa turtle neck, kemeja biru dongker untuk dalamanya dan long coat berwarna senada dengan kemeja itu sebagai luarannya.

Hanya saja Kasper terlihat lebih formal daripada Baekhyun.

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit megah yang mulai sepi itu, hanya orang-orang yang masih memiliki keperluan disana. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan Sehun dan menemukan Changwook sudah berada diluar ruangan itu dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Uh, mungkin ia hanya bosan.

"Mau masuk?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mengubah pikiranku, Sehun pasti mengizinkan kita pergi jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi," ajak Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu lelaki itu bersama dengan Kasper segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Bercengkrama kecil selama menuju tempat parkir seblumnya.

Seharusnya Kasper tidak perlu ikut jika tahu Baekhyun hanya menjemput salah satu bodyguard kesayangannya itu. Membuang waktu dan tenaga namun sekali lagi, ia sedang tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam kepala Baekhyun saat ini.

"Dokter Byun!" teriak seorang perawat dari kejauhan memberhentikan langkah ketiganya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah perawat lelaki itu yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dari arah UGD.

Oh, sial. Jangan bilang ada panggilan mendadak. Ia tidak bisa, ia sudah izin dan apapun itu ia tidak bisa menggangu waktu pribadinya.

"Dokter Byun, ada pasien gawat darurat yang baru saja datang dan membutuhkan pertolongan anda!" serunya. Baik Baekhyun dan Kasper mengerutkan kedua dahi mereka. "Memangnya ada apa dengan pasien itu? Bukankah dokter spesialis syaraf masih banyak? Aku pikir aku sudah meminta izin untuk tidak terjaga kali ini."

Perawat lelaki itu menunduk, membuat Baekhyun mengerti keadaan yang sebnarnya. Lelaki mungil itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan mendahului perawat lelaki itu untuk pergi ke ruang UGD yang dikatakan darurat. "Setelah ini, beri tahu aku siapa yang bertugas selain aku malam ini," perintahnya.

"Ya!"

Keadaan diruangan itu lebih sibuk daripada sebelumnya. Perawat lelaki yang tadi menemuinya menunjukan jalan ke sebuah bangsal yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Sebelum kembali berjalan, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kasper dan Changwook yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Aku harap ini takkan mengambil waktu yang lama, Kasper Hyung, bisa membantuku?" tanya Baekhyun lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk sebelum meminta seorang perawat lain membawakan dua jas putih dan sarung tangan untuk mereka.

Hanya Kasper yang menggunakan sarung tangan, Baekhyun tidak. Lelaki itu terlampau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pasien barunya. Rasanya sungguh aneh ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Atau setidaknya, ia harap tidak ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terkejut kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan..-."

Waktu adalah uang, menurut seorang workaholic, tapi menurut Chanyeol waktu adalah bagian terpenting dari hidup, kehilangan waktu yang pentinga dalah hal terburuk sejak waktu itu tidak bisa diulang. Hanya variable – variable tertentu yang bisa terulang. Perjalanannya menuju tempat dimana Jaksa Kim terkesan terlalu terburu-buru. Namun siapa peduli jika itu untuk keselamatan semua orang?

Lelaki tinggi itu semakin mempercepat kecepatannya untuk bertemu dengan si tua bangka yang menyebalkan. Dan ketika ia sampai di sebuah mansion megah milik seorang jaksa, kekesalannya semakin memuncak tatkala seorang bertubuh lebih besar darinya menghalangi jalannya.

"Tunggu, ada keperluan apa tuan datang kesini?"

"Apa itu sebuah masalah bagimu? Aku adalah tamu dari tuanmu, brengsek!" balas Chanyeol terlanjur emosi. Lelaki dihadapannya terlihat tak suka dengan ucapan yang ia sampaikan, namun tetap memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol.

Megah, kesan pertama. Juga, bodoh. Untuk apa seorang jaksa terkenal meminta kelompok mafia berbahaya seperti Raven Fire untuk membunuh anak presiden?

Juga sangat bodoh, karena tawaran tujuh ratus juta won itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu inihanya akal busuk si jaksa yang otomatis sudah terhubung dengan kepolisian.

"Tujukan aku dimana ia!" perintah Chanyeol kembali.

 **Krek**! Namun sepertinya bukan kepatuhan yang Chanyeol dapatkan ketika seseorang mengarahkan senjata apinya tepat dibelakang kepalanya. "Jangan bergerak atau aku ledakan kepala tanpa isimu itu dengan senjata ini," ancamnya.

Chanyeol mendecih halus. Dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melintir tangan orang itu kebelakang serta menjatuhkan senjata yang ditangannya. Bukan tandingannya. Memukul punggung orang tersebut sampai tak sadarkan diri. "Ternyata otot kekarmu itu hanya sekumpulan lemak," cibir Chanyeol.

 **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**

Suara tepukan tangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan tepat beberapa meter jaksa itu berada dihadapanya dengan kepala sombong dan senyuman menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol. Ia rasa ingin muntah ketika melihat wajah ornag itu, atau paling tidak menlenyapkannya. Hah...

"Wah.. wah.. wah, Boss Raven Fire benar-benar hebat, ada angin apa kau datang kesini?"

Chanyeol mendecih, muak dengan perkataan seperti itu. Jijik lebih tepatnya apalagi jika itu berasal dari musuhmu. Hahaha, semakin ia ingin muntah karenanya. "Kau mendapatkannya?" lanjut jaksa Kim.

Chanyeol masih diam, malah memungut senjata api yang lelaki tadi bawa dan memainkannya. "Tidak, benda itu ada di rumah Presiden, kau mau aku tetap mengambilnya?" tawar Chanyeol. Jaksa Kim itu lantas tersenyum bahagia ketika seolah mendengar tawaran Jackpot.

"Tentu! Tentu! Aku menginginkannya! Cepat bawa itu padaku dan aku akan membagi kekayaannya dengan mu!" seru jaksa Kim, terlalu senang bahkan tidak bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol tengah memasang seringainya. "Tapi aku tidak mau!" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Jaksa kim merengut kesal. "Aku berhenti melakukannya, dan mengembalikan uang itu. Aku tidak bisa mempertaruhkan anak buah ku untuk tertangkap tangan nanti, lagipula jika kau meminta dua kali lipat dari harga yang kau berikan aku akan memberikannya."

Chanyeol menarik senjatanya tepat kearah dada kiri orang itu. "Mungkin kau tahu jika kita sama-sama memegang kunci masing-masing. Kau mau menghancurkanku, maka aku pula akan menghancurkanmu. Jadi jangan bertindak macam-macam Jaksa Kim yang terhormat, dan kau memiliki cukup anak buah juga ternyata, kenapa tidak memakai anak-anak mu itu untuk menerobos _**Blue House**_?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Jaksa Kim mengumpat kesal. "Bajingan, aku takkan membiarkan anak buahku untuk tertangkap tangan disana," jawabnya dengan kesal. "Begitupula dengan aku, selamat tinggal."

 **DOR! PRANG!**

Membuat kekacauan dirumah seseorang itu adalah salah satu hobi Park Chanyeol, seperti sekarang sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari sana, lelaki tinggi itu memecahkan satu jendela besar, yang mungkin harganya sangat mahal mengingat ukurannya yang besar. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

 **BRAK**!

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Mansion milik Jaksa Kim itu, berencana untuk segara pulang ke markasnya dan langsung pergi ke bandara Incheon menuju Beijing jika anak buahnya dan Taecyeon benar-benar sudah siap untuk melakukan misi baru disana.

Namun kekesalannya kembali memuncak ketika melihat beberapa mobil mengikuti jejaknya dengan sangat-sangat terlihat sebagai penguntit. Mobil hitam mewah yang mengikutinya sejak belokan pertama di Mansion jaksa Kim. Tidak aneh jika lelaki tua bangka itu menyebalkan.

Ia menginjak pedal gas nya sebagai bentuk percobaan melarikan diri, dan sesuai dugaanya para penguntit itu juga terus mendekatkan mobil mereka dengan milik Chanyeol. "Shit, ini seperti Deja vu bersama Baekhyun," decih Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu terus menghindar, bukan karena ia bukanlah seorang yang tahu teknik pedal gas, tapi jalanan sialnya tiba-tiba ramai. Sulit untuk tidak membuat kecelakaan baru. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang lebih ramai,bahkan bisa dikatakan macet setidaknya ia bisa berkamuflase.

Tapi ada apa dengan hari ini? Sungguh! Tiba-tiba saja jalan yang ia lalui kembali kosong, Chanyeol mau tak mau membawa mobilnya lebih cepat. Tanpa menyadari ketika ia terus melaju lurus sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya dari sebelah kiri.

 **BRAK!**

Yang Chanyeol ingat terakhir kali adalah wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terakhir kali ia lihat hari ini sebelum mobil sportnya terpental jauh. Kepalanya sudah berbenturan dengan kaca banyak kali, pandangannya mulai hilang dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Bagai sebuah pembunuhan berencana oleh psikopat, belum cukup dengan terpental, mobil Chanyeol berguling-guling diatas aspal yang panas.

"Hah..." desah Chanyeol ketika mobilnya berhenti berguling.

"Raven Fire-...," lanjutnya. Bayangan buramnya menunjukan ada ambulance yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, sesuatu terucap dihatinya, mirip permintaan atau sebenarnya permintaan? Tapi yang pasti ini adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol bingungkan.

"Aku mohon tolong aku lagi, Baekhyun."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan-..," ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengotori bajunya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, sedangkan Kasper bingung dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi...," lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Baekhyun mendekati tubuh itu sebelum menengok kearah perawat yang membawanya ke bangsal Chanyeol. Meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya tak tenang itu.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan dijalan dan menyebabkan pendarahan di otak, ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sejak sampai dirumah sakit. Ah refleks pupil juga sangat lambat," katanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya masih terlalu shock, dna bingung.

"Cepat lakukan CT Scan dan berikan hasilnya kepadaku!" perawat itu akhirnya membawa Chanyeol untuk melakukan CT Scan, meninggalkan Baekhyun disana yang masih menetralkan rasa kagetnya. Tentu siapa yang tidak kaget?

Kasper menahan kepergian Baekhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya. Terlihat raut wajah yang bingung dan kesal diwaktu yang bersamaan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. Baekhyun menyadarinya, bahkan kembali bingung apa yang harus ia jawab jika Kasper mencurigai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau mengenal lelaki yang baru saja pergi itu?" sesuai tebakannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, serta berpura-pura seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal jelas, wajahnya yang pucat dan gugupnya itu terlalu dikenali oleh Kasper. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak membalas tatapan lelaki itu, namun itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ah, maksudmu perawat itu? Tentu aku tahu, ia salah satu-...," "-.. pasien itu!" potong Kasper tepat membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Bagaimanapun Kasper belum mengetahui tentang Chanyeol.

"Bukan siapa-siapa aku tidak mengetahuinya, sepertinya kau harus berjaga malam ini."

Kasper melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau tahu, kau selalu mengubha posisiku dihatimu, itu yang selalu membuatku ingin menyerah memperjuangkanmu, Byun," katanya. Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima perkataan itu karena hatinya masih cemas akan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kita akan melanjutkan ini setelah aku mengoperasi pasien itu, aku mohon."

Tanpa kata Baekhyun meninggalkan Kasper dan Changwook diruangan itu. Perasaan khawatir yang tidak beralasan. Apakah ia khawatir karena keadaan Chanyeol, atau khawatir jika kedua orang yang ia tinggalkan itu mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol setelah ini. Tentu, jika keduanya melakukannya maka Chanyeol akan dihadiahi dengan larangan untuk berada disekitar Baekhyun.

Atau lebih parahnya, **Whirlwind** akan mencari kelompok mafia milik Chanyeol.

Setelah menghubungi beberapa dokter kecuali Kasper, Baekhyun sampai diruangan hasil CT Scan. Lelaki itu mendecih kesal dan kembali khawatir ketika melihat daerah pendarahan milik Chanyeol sudah meluas dari yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Tangannya terkepal bingung, perasaan takutnya menguasai.

"Ada riwayat lain sebelum ini?" tanyanya pada salah satu dokter residen disana.

"Tidak ada"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Jika sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasi ini, walau seharusnya seseorang yang mengambil alih sebuah operasi seseoarang tidak boleh mengambil alih emosinya juga. Ia berusaha tenang sekarang.

"Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang, aku akan memimpinnya," kata Baekhyun memberi tahu, dokter residen itupun segara melakukan perintah Baekhyun yang menurut matanya terlihat pucat entah kenapa, sejak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan memikirkan beberapa hal untuk nanti, akhirnya Baekhyun pergi ke ruangan operasi. Jnatungnya berpacu dengan cepat, namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin terutama ketika ia sudah melihat tubuh itu berbaring dan beberapa alat-alat penunjang selama operasi sudah dipasangkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berkata bukan, ini adalah operasi _craniotomy_ , aku harap kalian bisa berkerja sama denganku," segera setelah itu Baekhyun mulai duduk dan berusaha fokus pada tugas barunya. Menyelamatkan hidup Park Chanyeol. Banyak hembusan nafas yang berusaha menenangkan kondisi jantung Baekhyun, dan banyak orang yang masih menanti tangan handal itu untuk berkerja dengan cepat.

" _Aku mohon berjuanglah bersamaku, Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini!"_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Sebelum tangannya membuka kesamping.

"Sclapel!"

* * *

"Nayoung-ssi!" sebuah teriakan memberhentikan langkah dokter wanita itu. Nayoung menemukan Taecyeon tengah berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya dan sesekali melihat kesekitar bila ada orang yang mencurigai dan mengenalnya. Tapi siapapun tidak tahu tentang dirinya, pasti.

"Oh, Oppa? Ada apa kau datang kesini malam hari?" tanya Nayoung.

"Chanyeol kecelakaan dan ia tengah dioperasi sekarang," jawaban Taecyeon sukses membuat wanita itu melebarkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Bos Raven Fire yang kuat itu mengalami kecelakaan pikirnya. Belum ia mengatakan sesuatu Taecyeon mendahuluinya.

"Kita juga manusia sepertimu, jangan bayangkan kami sebagai kucing yang katanya memiliki nyawa sembilan itu hanya mitos, dan kami nyata!" katanya.

Nayoung merengut kesal, namun tetap khawatir tentang identitas lelaki itu yang pasti sekarang sudah tersebar oleh bagian administrasi. Bodoh, seharusnya kalau ada acara ke rumah sakit seperti ini Chanyeol harusnya memberi tahu dirinya, agar bisa menutup mulut orang-orang itu.

Menurut Taecyeon, Nayoung adalah wanita bodoh dan polos yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi dokter hebat. Duh, apa mungkin karena lama berkerja di rumah sakit ini?

"Kau yang mengurusnya oke? Aku akan mengurus jaksa Kim bersama Taehyung."

"Tunggu!" interupsi Nayoung memberhentikan langkah Taecyeon sekarang. Wanita itu terlihat merengut kesal sekarang. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jas putihnya dan berjalan mendekati Taecyeon.

"Kau mau aku yang menjadi walinya? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padaku?" tanya Nayoung. Taecyeon mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan polos dan menyebalkan itu. Dengan kesal ia menyentil dahi wanita itu saking gemasnya.

"Kau itu sahabatnya dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu, jadi jangan khawatir dan cepat pergi!" teriak Taecyeon bagaikan auman singa yang marah, maka dari itu wanita bermarga Kim itu pergi secepatnya menghindari auman lain yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia tidak melaksanakannya.

"Permisi, aku dengar ada pasien baru bernama Park Chanyeol disini," katanya dengan hati-hati saat mengunjungi meja administrasi. Suster yang awalnya menunduk itu terkejut ketika melihat orang yang berbicara adalah seorang dokter. Namun Nayoung lebih cepat untuk memberi tanda diam pada suster itu.

"Aku adalah walinya, tapi aku mohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?" suster itu mengangguk lalu memberikan beberapa berkas yang harus Nayoung isi dan tanda tangan sebagai wali Park Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan administrasi Nayoung kembali dibuat penasaran dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. "Tunggu, apa kau tahu siapa yang memimpin operasinya?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia tidak membaca dengan benar-berkas-berkas yang ia tanda tangani itu.

"Uh, itu adalah Dokter Byun Baekhyun, operasinya mungkin akan selesai setengah jam lagi."

Nayoung menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis lalu beranjak dari sana. "Byun Baekhyun, huh? Ternyata mereka mendapatkan satu dokter yang sama. Apa ada kemungkinan Luhan juga sudah sadarkan diri? Aku sepertinya harus mengunjunginya."

Langkah kakinya kini menuju ruangan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang dokter residen dibagian saraf, sepertinya keberadaan Luhan disini memang cukup terkenal sejak ia adalah pasien VIP dan Byun Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar walau rumah sakit sebelumnya menyerah.

Diluar pintu, Nayoung melihat kedalam dari kaca yang ada dipintunya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal dan dekat dengan Luhan, jadi tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan kecuali jika lelaki cantik itu mengenali dan mengingatnya sebagai dokter pribadi mantan kekasihnya, Paek Chanyeol.

 **CKREK**!

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang wanita memasuki ruangannya. "Aku rasa baru sepuluh menit yang lalu seorang dokter residen masuk kesini, apa ada obat lagi yang harus anda suntikkan?" tanya Luhan begitu Nayoung mendekatinya.

Nayoung tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasa Luhan tidak mengenalinya. "Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" balasnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Nayoung berdeham keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar. Berakting layaknya ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Luhan bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan terlebih ia adalah dokter maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk jujur. Tidak, sedikit berbohong.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu jadi jangan berkata kepada orang lain, ada orang yang mengunjungimu. Aku hanya teman dari mantan kekasihmu," jawabnya. Luhan menghela nafas putus asa, lalu menunduk. Ia sudah lama menunggu seseorang datang selain para petugas rumah sakit.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dan melihat itu Nayoung pun duudk disamping tempat tidur Luhan. Pikiran wnaita itu tengah terbang entah kemana, intinya ia masih sangat terkejut dengan semua kebetulan yang terjadi. Chanyeol kecelakaan dan Luhan kehilangan ingatannya.

"Woah," lirih Nayoung tanpa sadar.

Luhan melirik sekilas. "Kenapa? Apa yang harus anda- wah -kan sekarang?" Nayoung tersenyum geli, tapi tetap meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Dengar Luhan, aku tahu ini keterlaluan tapi kehilangan ingatanmu adalah hal yang bagus."

Lelaki cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudku, karena aku juga tidak tahu tentang asal usulmu, jadi kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Namaku Kim Nayoung, dan kau Xi Luhan."

"Tapi menurutku kehilangan ingatan seperti sangat menyiksa, siapa nama mantan kekasihku? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Ia pasti tahu siapa aku yang dulu bukan?" kata Luhan cepat menghasilkan keterkejutan pada Nayoung.

Diluar ekspektasi wanita itu, ia tidak bermaksud memancing keingin tahuan Luhan tentang hidupnya yang dulu, karena Nayoung juga sedikit tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Luhan saat itu. Tujuannya berkata seperti ini murni menginginkan Luhan tidak mencari masa lalunya, dan terus berfokus pada masa sekarang dan ia akan membantunya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Itu saja.

"Dokter Kim," rengek Luhan karena tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jika aku memberitahu siapa dan dimana ia sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Nayoung.

"Aku akan memintanya kembali karena aku membutuhkannya."

* * *

"Irrigation!"

Tepat setelah itu darah yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu untuk dikeluarkan akhirnya menunjukan dirinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Suction!" perintahnya, lalu asisten operasinya melakukan penghisapan pada darah itu.

"Anda benar-benar cepat, Dokter Byun!" pujinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam bahagia, karena Chanyeol bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Kemudian lelaki cantik itu melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menutup bekas operasinya.

Jangan tanyakan tentang keahliannya, jika latar belakang lelaki cantik ini dulunya dihabiskan untuk pekerjaan mulia seperti ini. Setelah berhasil menutup lukanya, Baekhyun benar-benar bisa bernafas lega. Ia menanyakan apakah kondisi vital Chanyeol normal atau tidak, dan hal yang lebih segar dari angin segar adalah keadaan Chanyeol selama operasi yang normal.

"Kau benar-benar kuat Bos," lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memberikan pujian apresiasi pada asisten operasinya.

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah ia membersihkan diri. Berkutat dengan operasi yang cukup memakan energi dan waktunya membuat badannya terasa pegal. Ia memutuska untuk pergi ke ruangan Sehun dan akan beristirahat sejenak disana, lagipula ini sudah larut malam untuk beristirahat.

Namun matanya terbuka ketika mengingat ia meninggalkan Kasper di ruang UGD. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi handphone Kasper yang pasti selalu dibawa oleh lelaki itu. Sambil berjalan menuju runagan Sehun, ia menunggu jawaban dari Kasper.

" _halo?_ "

"Hyung! Kau masih disana? Aku sudah selesai dengan operasiku, jika kau ingin bertemu aku ada diruangan Sehun."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."

 **Beep!**

Baekhyun mengernyit awalnya ketika Kasper menjawab panggilannya dengan suara super dingin, namun ia tidak peduli. Terkadang itu hanya akting belaka, dan lelaki tinggi itu akan bersikap kekanakan lagi setelahnya.

Ketika memasuki ruangan super sepi itu, Baekhyun langsung duduk disamping bangsal Sehun dan menggengam tangan yang dingin itu. Mulai ercerita tentang kejadian sebelumnya, namun tertata rapih dengan tidak menyebutkan bagaiana ia berharap Chanyeol bisa bertahan selama operasi berlangsung.

"Hun-a, aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat kau membuka matamu," hal yang Baekhyun ucapkan itu sebagai penolakkan atas perasaan anehnya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana dan mulai berbaring untuk istirahat disebuah sofa disana. Melepaskan rasa lelahnya seharian ini, dan merelakan kesadaranya untuk hilang sementara sampai nanti Kasper akan membangunkannya, jika lelaki itu ingin. Tapi ia rasa, Kasper mana mungkin akan berani membangunkan princess-nya, betul?

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Prediksi Baekhyun awalnya Chanyeol akan membuka matanya setelah tiga atau empat hari pasca operasi itu, tetapi tidak. Sepertinya, Chanyeol masih membutuhkan waktu istirahat lama untuk tubuhnya.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh, dan Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan lelaki itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Changwook dan Kasper ia mulai sering mengunjungi ruang ICU untuk memeriksa keadaan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah bertahan selama operasi sekarang saatnya bangun masih banyak orang yang menginginkanmu," gumamnya ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol masih saja tak sadarkan diri.

Maksudnya adalah anak buah Chanyeol bukan dirinya, sungguh! Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, aku sudah menyisihkan waktuku untuk bertemu dan menemanimu sejak tidak ada satu dari anak buah mu yang datang kesini, aku datang sebagai doktermu jadi cepat sembuh," ucapnya sambuk mengusap perban yang melilit dikepala lelaki tampan itu.

Baekhyun akui, ia selalu kalah dalam ketampanan versi lelaki sesungguhnya.

"Cepat buka matamu, Park," lirih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tugasnya sudah selesai, baik sebagai dokter Chanyeol, dan sebagai... kenalannya.

Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahannya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka matanya. Bahagia, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menemukan pasiennya membuka matanya didepan mata. Baekhyun segera memeriksa Chanyeol yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menggeleng lemah dan dengan suara paraunya berata seperti berbisik. "Air," katanya. Baekhyun segera membantu Chanyeol untuk meminum airnya sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu membantunya kembali beristirahat.

"Apa ada keluhan lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng namun tak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Terima kasih dokter Byun, karena telah menyelamatkanku," katanya sangat lemah. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian membenarkan letak selimut yang Chanyeol pakai. Sebelum matanya menatap manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih juga telah bertahan dan berjuang selama ini, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Tangan mereka masih menggenggam erat satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari, dan ukuran tangan Baekhyun juga yang pas dalam genggaman itu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Rasanya sudah lama sejak seseorang menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Begitu pula dengan rasa nyaman dan tenangnya Chanyeol ketika menemukan bayangan Baekhyun ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali. Ia merasa sangat senang kali ini karena Baekhyun kembali menolongnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat raut canggung itu keluar dari wajah cantik Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit mengerti ia melewati batasnya.

"ekhem," dehaman Baekhyun.

"Cepat sembuh, Chanyeol."

Dengan itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun pergi dari ruangannya, meninggalkan kesan kesepian yang amat mendalam. Ketika ia melihat kearah jendela lebar yang berada disamping kanannya, ia teringat akan nasib Raven Fire selama ia pergi. Sialnya adalah keadaanya yang tidak mungkin bisa kembali. Tapi ia harus membalas si Kim bangsat itu! HARUS!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **dengan tidak elit.**

 **Absen yok! Chanyeol ada Baekhyun ada, Kasper ada, Taecyeon ada, Jaksa Kim ada, Changwook ada, Nayoung ada, yang ga ada siapa yah?/**

 **Btw, alasan kenapa lama itu pas bagian Chanyeol dioperasi empeb butuh banyak referensi, dan kalau ada yang btuh penjelasan atau pengen diceritain gimana Baekhyun operasi tinggal di Chap depan yah..**

 **Mau lanjut? Review yang banyak atuh yah..**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE AGAIN!**

 _ **Please still stay stay stay with me.**_

Baekhyun diam membelakangi pintu ruangan ICU, gemuruh didadanya belum hilang sedikitpun membuatnya sedikit bingung dan cemas akan hal itu. Ia tidak mungkin berpindah kelain hati bukan? Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol, dan Sehun adalah belahan jiwanya.

Mungkin jika Baekhyun berpikir ia hanyalah dokter, tapi kenangan mereka yang sudah melakukan ciuman sebanyak dua kali membuat Baekhyun berpikir kembali. Ada apa dengannya, bahkan semiggu ini Baekhyun habiskan beberapa waktu berharganya hanya untuk memeriksa pasien spesialnya itu.

Lelaki manis itu mengacak rambut kelam hitamnya sekarang dengan frustasi mengundang tatapan bingung beberapa orang yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. "Sial," desisnya.

Kepalanya melirik sekilas ke arah belakang sebelum tubuhnya jatuh kebawah dan berjongkok frustasi didepan pintu ICU. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjangnya. "Sehun, bagaimana ini? Aku masih mencintaimu, jangan biarkan lelaki itu merebut diriku dari sisimu," lirihnya dalam tundukan kepalanya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari kejauhan, semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun semakin terdengar suara itu oleh pendengaran Baekhyun. "Dokter Byun?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan dokter residen kebanggaannya alias Taeyong tengah mengulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan itu untuk berdiri. "Sedang apa anda disini?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. "Hanya kelelahan, apa sekarang jadwal pemeriksaan Park Seojoon?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. "Ya, awalnya saya ingin pergi lebih dulu dan akan memberitahukan anda tentang keadaan Park Seojoon tetapi melihat anda berada disini, saya pikir lebih baik anda yang memeriksanya," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, bayaranku mahal untuk setiap pemeriksaan, Taeyong-ssi," gurau Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol mengerang kesal karena kebosanannya setelah satu jam ia tersadar. Tangannya yang tidak diinfus memegang kepalanya yang sudah terbalut perban hasil operasi yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun satu minggu yang lalu katanya. Dan ia pikir ini benar benar buruk jika rambutnya dicukur habis saat itu.

Tidak terbayang jika ia harus menunjukan ini dihadapan Taehyung atau Taecyeon, ah bedebah itu pasti akan menertawakannya. Sial, sangat sial pikirnya. Jaksa Kim harus membayar ini semua, kecelakaannya, operasinya, dan rambutnya yang berharga. Ah, jangan lupa nyawanya yang hampir hilang.

Ia sangat berterima kasih Tuhan masih menyayanginya walau ia sudah lama tak pergi untuk beribadah, atau karena ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat kejahatan. Baekhyun juga, lelaki baik itu telah menolongnya.

Sebuah senyum terulas diwajahnya yang tampan itu. "Kini aku mengerti, aku tidak berharap lebih tapi inilah yang disebut dengan takdir. Baekhyun bukan hanya sekedar sesuatu yang terulang dan harus aku hindari, tapi ia juga sesuatu yang berharga bagiku mulai sekarang," ucap Chanyeol.

Kehidupan mereka berdua memang masih misterius satu sama lain, tapi Chanyeol yakin pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama. Mulai saat ini, Chanyeol akan mulai melupakan Luhan dan masa lalunya. Mencoba memulai hidup barunya. Tentu setelah semua urusan gelapnya itu selesai, tapi dirinya tidak yakin karena pekerjaan gelap itu sudah mendarah daging baginya.

SRET!

Perhatiannya teralih ketika seorang dokter mendekati bangsalnya. Seorang dokter yang ia sudah kenal lama. "Nayoung? Kupikir kau melupakanku," gurau Chanyeol. Merasa hidup ketika kebosanan dan khayalannya terlalu tinggi. Dokter wanita itu membuat gestur untuk diam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan boss mafia yang tiba-tiba terluka dan datang ketempat yang ia benci dan menginap beberapa hari disini. Astaga-..," cibirnya tanpa ragu didepan Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki itu malah tersenyum meremehkan ucapannya.

"Ah, ya.. boss mafia ini lupa bahwa dokter dengan martabat tinggi sepertimu akan berada dalam bahaya jika publik tahu ia berkerja bagi boss mafia sepertiku," balasan Chanyeol sukses membuat Nayoung kesal dan hampir memukulnya. Tapi tidak jadi tentunya, mana mungkin ia berani.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum mengeluh sakit dikepalanya terasa. "Itu biasanya, efek bius nya baru terasa sekarang sepertinya? Baguslah, semoga Dokter Byunbaek tidak menyelamatkanmu lain kali."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau tahu, bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang menyelamatkanku?" ia mengerti tentang mereka sama-sama dokter dan karena itu tertulis di bangsalnya siapa dokter yang menanganinya. Tapi tentang menolongnya?

"Itu menjadi _trending topic_ beberapa hari sebelumnya, tepatnya setelah kau datang ke rumah sakit ini. Dokter Byun mengambil tindakan cepat untuk menolongmu dan hampir membuat petugas di Gawat Darurat diskorsing karena saat itu dokter yang berjaga malah pergi. Apalagi kalau bukan menolongmu dalam hal lain?-..,"

"-..., bahkan aku dengar ia hampir bertengkar dengan Dokter Kim karena mengambil tindakan cepat yang kau tahu, jika seseorang sangat khawatir dengan orang yang ia mereka sayangi, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya walau dalam tatapan matanya," lanjut Nayoung.

Chanyeol kembali menyadari bahwa takdirnya memang sudah mulai berjalan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, ada apa dengan lelaki-lelaki yang berada disekitar lelaki manis itu? Apa salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihnya? Atau semua orang itu adalah memang pengawalnya?

Ah, ini membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang Nayoung-ssi."

Nayoung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar usiran tersebut. "Baiklah, ah tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Boss..- Luhan... ia tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, dan ia adalah pasien dibawah dokter yang sama denganmu."

Chanyeol membeku, tepatnya tak pernah mengira bahwa takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya begitu menarik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," pamit Nayoung.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring tak habis pikir, tatapannya menajam seiringg berpudarnya senyuman itu. Tanda bahwa perjalanan hidupnya kali benar-benar takkan semudah sebelumnya. Sehingga ia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan kali ini.

Sepertinya, banyak _wishlist_ yang kau dapatkan tuan Park?

* * *

Baekhyun mendekati bangsal Park Seojoon, lelaki yang anehnya masih tak sadarkan diri walau Baekhyun sudah merasa bahwa penanganan yang ia berikan sudah benar. Tatapannya teralih pada stampel kecil yang berada didekat tubuh Seojoon. Jari lentiknya mengambil benda itu.

"Kenapa benda ini masih berada disekitar pasien?" tanyanya pada Taeyong.

Lelaki yang lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu terkejut, namun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. "Ah,.. I-tu... itu.. sepertinya..," "-... Sudahlah, sekarang coba kau periksa keadaan pasien sebagai gantinya," kata Baekhyun.

Tolong jangan tiru kelakuan Dokter Byun yang buruk ini. Karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun hanya ingin pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai, dan kembali ke ruangan Sehun untuk beristirahat.

Terlihat Taeyong dengan cepat menuruti perintah Baekhyun, dan beberapa saat setelahnya lelaki itu terlihat sedikit gugup saat hendak memberi tahu hasil pemeriksaannya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya memulai percakapan. "Apa hasilnya?" diam, Taeyong masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Dokter Kim Taeyong, apa harus aku mengulang pemeriksaan dan memberi teguran padamu?" ancaman Baekhyun sukses membuat Taeyong membuka suaranya. "Maaf, Dok. Ini karena saya terlalu gugup untuk menyimpulkan," jawabnya.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pundak yang lebih muda. "Dengar Tae, kau tak perlu takut untuk menyimpulkan. Aku ada disini, jadi hanya beritahu pendapatmu. Toh, aku akan memeriksanya kembali, ini hanya untuk mengujimu."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar lelaki yang ia pikir cocok untuk dijadikan adiknya itu menghela nafasnya lega, seperti berhasil lolos terkena amukan sang kakak. "Jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Saya pikir ada yang salah, semenjak.. semenjak respon motoriknya malah semakin melemah sejak terakhir saya memeriksanya," kata Taeyong. Baekhyun mengernyit, namun kemudian dokter lelaki itu mengeluarkan senter kecil dan stetoskop dari sakunya, mengulang pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong.

Setelah itu raut wajah dokter muda itu berubah menjadi serius. "Aku ingin melihat catatan sebelumnya," katanya pada Taeyong.

Kerutan didahi itu kembali terlihat jelas setelah membaca catatan hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Baekhyun yakin ada yang salah dengan Park Seojoon, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya terus membaca hasil pemeriksaan dan penanganannya. Matanya bergerak cepat dan teliti.

"Kau benar, responnya mulai melemah. Jika terus seperti ini, ia bisa mengalami kematian otak."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Apapun yang terjadi pada Park Seojoon kali ini tidak menguntungkan, maka dari itu Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia harus meneliti keadaan ini dengan cepat sebelum media tahu apa yang terjadi. Matanya kembali bergerak cepat untuk menemukan titik yang salah dari penanganan yang ia berikan.

"Semua penaganan yang kita berikan sudah benar, tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Taeyong-ah, tolong ambil sampel darahnya dan berikan pada petugas laboratorium untuk segera memeriksanya," kata Baekhyun. Taeyong mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan.

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada stempel yang ia temukan masih berada disekitar Seojoon itu artinya memang tidak ada orang yang masuk kecuali Taeyong selama ini. Tapi kenapa bisa keadaan Seojoon semakin melemah? Baekhyun merasa seseorang sudah memberi racun pada lelaki itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaan pada Park Seojoon, Baekhyun kemudian pamit dan akan segera menemui Sehun sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhalang oleh barisan para professor rumah sakit yang sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai tuan muda mereka. Setidaknya untuk mencari muka mereka saat berhadapan dengan Kakek Byun, sang pemilik rumah sakit.

"Selamat siang Dokter Byun, saya diminta untuk membawa anda kehadapan Presdir sekarang juga."

"Tch!"

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kepada para pria berumur dan beruban itu dengan tatapan dingin, kali terakhir ia dipanggil oleh lelaki yang ia panggil Kakek itu adalah saat Sehun terbaring di rumah sakit itu dan memintannya untuk tak mempedulikan kekasihnya. Baekhyun kecewa.

Sampai saat ini.

"Katakan padanya bahwa tuan mudanya sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika ucapan dokter yang paling depan mengusiknya. Siapapun akan terganggu jika seseorang mencampuri urusannya, bahkan jika itu adalah keluarga sendiri. "Beliau meminta anda untuk berhenti bertugas diruang gawat darurat dan kembali bertugas di bagian VIP, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu anda membuat sedikit keributan karena seorang pasien yang masih belum diketahui sanak keluarganya."

Baekhyun mendesah terkejut, menolong seseorang yang mebutuhkan dengan cepata dan tepat adalah sebuah kesalahan? Ada apa dengan kakeknya? Bukankah ia yang seharusnya trauma dengan kejadian itu? Ia hampir kehilangan kekasihnya di unit gawat darurat saat itu kalau seandainya Kasper tidak memberi tahu bahwa unit gawat darurat sedang sibuk.

"Jika aku memang salah untuk berada di unit gawat darurat hanya karena kekhawatiranku akan adanya seseorang yang akan bernasib sama seperti Sehun, maka silahkan bawa aku ke pertemuan rumah sakit. Jika tidak, tolong beritahu Predisr Byun bahwa tuan mudanya takkan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, permisi."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan para dokter tua itu kebingungan. Bukan masalahnya jika ia menolak keinginan kakeknya, bukan masalahnya jika yang paling depan tadi akan diberi beberapa semprotan karena kakeknya begitu- _bisa dikatakan-_ posesif pada cucunya ini. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat merubah perasaan itu. Karena sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam ia menjaga jarak dengan kakeknya.

Egois mungkin tapi Sehun sama berartinya.

 **CKLEK!**

Baekhyun membuka ruangan rawat Sehun yang sudah dibersihkan, dan menatap kembali sosok yang ia rindukan ia menyerah?... _Tidak, belum saatnya._ Baekhyun menggeleng dan memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk bertemu sang kekasih seakan akan sang kekasih memang tengah menunggunya selama ini. Menunggu apa?

"Sehun-ah, seandainya kau bisa mendengarku... aku tengah iri kepada dua orang, mereka adalah pasienku, dan mereka bangun dari koma-nya ditanganku, tetapi kenapa kau masih belum bangun juga sayang? Heum?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap tangan lemas kekasihnya dan kembali menceritakan kisahnya, berharap memang selama ini Sehun mendengarnya.

"Kakek memintaku untuk kembali ke bagian VIP, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirannya dan aku tak ingin menerima ajakannya lagi jika semua itu hanya membuat kita terpisah, jadi cepatlah bagun Sehun... lindungi aku lagi dan saudara baruku namanya Luhan, ia menjadi saudaraku mulai sekarang."

Mungkin Baekhyun merasa tengah berbicara sendiri, tetapi sesungguhnya Changwook mendengarkan semua perkataan Baekhyun dari awal sampai akhir dibalik pintu kamar mandi ruang rawat boss–nya. Tatapannya menajam ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama saudara barunya, namun hanya sekilas sebelum ia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya pada ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Lancang memang, tapi jika itu menggangu keadaan kedua bos nya serta ingin menunjukan loyalitas tingginya, ia bahkan bisa langsung mendatangi orang yang bersangkutan terhadap keadaan bosnya.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap tangannya dan milik Sehun, secepat kilat perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Sehun, tapi seorang manusia memiliki batasan – batasan tertuntu dalam hidupnya, dan disinilah Baekhyun merasa batasan menunggu dan cintanya pada Sehun mulai mengurang akibat kedatangan lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Hun-ah, aku tahu ini salah tetapi harus ku akui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengalihkan pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu membuatku hidup sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhiantimu, tetapi aku terus merasakan perasaan itu dan aku takut..."

Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya karena otaknya sudah lelah dan meminta untuk beristirahat, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang rawat itu dan berusaha melupakan racauan yang ia harap terkadang Sehun tak pernah mendengarnya. Ia terlelap begitu cepat terlihat dari nafasnya yang teratur.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu kamar mandi ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan tampilan khasnya,ia sudah berada disana dan mendengar semua perkataan kekasih dari bos nya tersebut yang kini sudah terlelap. Changwook mengedarkan pandangannya pada keadaan bosnya yang masih setia terlelap, kemudian pada kekasih bos-nya. Sebagai seseorang yang sangat menghormati Sehun lebih dari siapapun wajar jika ia merasa tidak suka dengan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika itu membuat Sehun menderita nantinya.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku untuk apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini karena aku tidak ingin kehidupanmu dengan Baekhyun terancam karena kehadirannya lagi _... lelaki itu_ diselamatkan oleh Baekhyun, tapi kini aku harus melenyapkannya dengan tanganku, _mianhae..."_

Setelah berkata seperti itu kepada bosnya Changwook meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan memulai misinya untuk menyelamatkan bosnya. Ia tidak ingin kesalahan dimasa lalu terulang kembali hanya karena kesalahnnya tidak bisa menghentikan sang bos untuk mengambil tindakan tidak masuk akal yang menyebabkan dirinya terbaring seperti saat ini.

Mencari keadaan sebuah nama yang ia anggap sudah menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

* * *

Disisi lain dua orang pria tengah berusaha untuk memasuki suatu mansion megah. Mereka bukan hanya bermaksud untuk mendapatkan informasi, mereka ingin sang ketua dan pemilik mansion megah ini dapat merasakan akibatnya. Bisa menebaknya? Seorang penembak jitu dan ahli strategi serta mengemudi berada ditempat yang sama. Orang yang sama yang sempat menuruti pemilik mansion ini.

Taehyung memberi tanda untuk masuk lebih dulu kepada Taecyeon. Iya mereka berdua. Mereka tidak pergi sesuai dengan permintaan bos mereka, tetapi lebih memilih untuk membalaskan dendam mereka secara langsung.

Dari kejauhan terdengar secara samar, namun semakin dekat mereka dapat mendengarkannya suara tertawa hebat yang menjijikan untuk didengar. Rasanya hanya ingin membunuh pemilik suara itu dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"HAHAHAHA! Benarkah? Benarkah ketua Raven Fire itu kini tidak berdaya? Astaga ia memang bodoh! Park Chanyeol memang bodoh!"

Baik Taehyun maupun Taecyeon mengeratkan kepalan tangan mereka mendengarkan ucapan lelaki tua bangka itu dari kejauhan. Memang minta dihabisi, menurutnya. Kemudian Taehyung memberikan aba-aba untuk menunggu konfirmasi dari alat yang ia buat untuk melacak keadaan sekitar menggunakan robot lalat kecil.

Mata sipitnya membuka ketika melihat ada sosok lain yang tengah berada bersama Jaksa Kim.

"Anda tahu bahwa Raven Fire hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang memakai baju hitam untuk anak kecil, mungkin seperti keponakanku yang masih berumur lima tahun dan mudah dibohongi. Tetapi kami tidak, kami bisa membuat anda mendapatkan stampel itu dengan mudah, sekaligus melenyapkan Park Seojoon dari dunia ini."

Suara wanita terdengar jelas dari dimana mereka menguping. Suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka karena selalu berurusan dengannya. Dengan kata lain, hubungan mereka penuh dengan persaingan. Dunia Mafia itu bebas, bisa mengandalkan segala cara hanya untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang membahana dari seorang lelaki tua, berasa dunia milik sendiri,huh?

"Benarkah itu? Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang _grim reaper_ ini inginkan dari seorang jaksa sepertiku?" tanya Jaksa Kim, Taehyun dan Taecyeon menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk mengetahui kesepakatan antara kedua orang yang mereka benci seumur hidup mereka.

"Tangkap Raven Fire, dan biarkan kami bebas."

Kedua kaki tangan Chanyeol itu terkejut bukan main, karena perintaan wanita yang mereka anggap sebagai musuh mereka. Pengkhianatan atas jaksa Kim? Akan segera dimulai pembalasan dendamnya. Oleh tangan mereka sendiri, setelah ini Taecyeon dan Taehyun bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki tua dan wanita licik itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"HEI! SIAPA KALIAN?!"

 _Sialan,_ rutuk Taehyun. Persembunyian mereka telah diketahui oleh seorang penjaga yang sepertinya baru saja datang, dan tidak sempat ditangani oleh mereka berdua.

Teriakan itu mengalihkan atensi kedua orang yang tengan melakukan kesepakatan. Bahkan sang wanita licik itu telah mengambil senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke tempat persembunyian Taehyun dan Taecyeon.

Taehyung menangguk memberi tanda bahwa ia akan melakukan siasat lainnya yang telah disiapkan sekarang untuk menyerang Jaksa Kim. Kedua pria yang tingginya hampir sama itupun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, karena penjaga tadi langsung mengarahkan senjatanya.

Wanita yang sedari tadi mereka awasi tersenyum mengejek kemudian menurunkan senjatanya. "Wah, dua kaki tangan sang bos Raven Fire berada disini dan menguntit pembicaraan kami, bukankah itu merusak harga diri mereka?" cibirnya.

Jaksa Kim terdiam ia memang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dalam masa kritis akibat kecelakaan yang ia perbuat, tapi ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa dua kaki tangan sang bos Raven Fire itu berani mendatanginya serta menemukannya tengah membuat rencana dengan kelompok mafia lain.

"Terkejut karena ketahuan berkhianat dari kami, jaksa Kim?" ujar Taehyung menyulut emosi.

"Kalian mendengarnya,kan? Bukankah lebih baik jika sekarang kita memulai kesepakatannya, jaksa Kim? Aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku untuk membunuh Park Seojoon dan sebagai awalannya, kau bisa menangkap serta menghabisi kedua orang penting di Raven Fire ini."

Taehyung tak bisa mengontrol emosinya segera mengeluarkan senjata api dari jaket hitamnya tersebut. "Diam kau jalang!"

 **DOR!**

"Krystal!" seru jaksa Kim menolong wanita licik yang terluka dibagian bahunya.

Dan seperti yang telah diduga ssebelumnya, semua anak buah milik wanita itu segera mengerumuni tempat kejadian dan mengarahkan senjata mereka kepada kedua orang yang memasang tampang mengejek kepada ketua mereka. Taehyung bahkan tertawa keras setelah melihat semua orang yang berjumlah tiga kali lipat dari keduanya berada untuk membununhnya hari ini.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya semua perempuan didunia ini sama? Mereka hanya mengandalkan mulut mereka untuk menggoda dan merayu siapapun, tetapi lihat kemampuannya, bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk mengeluarkan pistol ini, tetapi kau tetap terluka!" cibir Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini, bukan kami yang terbunuh tetapi kalian semua?" sulut Taecyeon.

Terlihat bahwa wanita licik itu menggeram marah, tatapannya sudah mengartikan kekesalan yang memuncak, tetapi karena bahunya terluka mahakarya dari seorang kaki tangan Raven Fire, ia tidak berdaya.

"SIALAN! BUNUH MEREKA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Krystal frustasi.

Semua anak buah milik wanita licik segera mengeluarkan senjata api mereka, sedangkan jaksa Kim tengah menolong dengan sekuat tenaga untuk pergi bersama bos mafia yang ia tawari pekerjaan. Pengecut.

Taehyung dan Taecyeon segera mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, Taecyeon segera mengeluarkan senjata api andalannya dan menembaki orang-orang yang ternyata terus bertambah, beberapa kali ia hampir tertembak jika bukan karena tempat bersembunyinya yang terlalu kecil.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"Taehyung!" Teriakan Taecyeon mungkin tidak akan terdengar karena suaranya tenggalam bersama suara tembakan-tembakan tersebut. Tetapi melihat keadan Taehyung yang membahayakan tidak ayal jika lelaki berwajah tampan itu mengakhwatirkan keadaan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Taehyung tengah membombardir ruangan itu dengan kedua senjata apinya, tangannya sudah terlatih untuk menggunakan kedua senjata api laras pendek secara bersamaan. Matanya sempat menemukan Taecyeon yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya tetapi tekadnya bulat untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas nama Raven Fire.

"Hyung, kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi, ayo!"

Taecyeon mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan senjatanya keatas untuk kembali menyerang musuhnya yang semakin lama ternyata berjatuhan akibat serangan yang Taehyung berikan. Keduanya segera berjalan perlahan dan tetap sambil menyerang musuh mereka, untuk keluar dari mansion tersebut.

Tanpa belas kasihan Taehyung dan Taecyeon menembaki siapapun yang mereka temui. Mereka terlalu dibutakan untuk menyelamatkan diri dan balas dendam sebelum akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar drai mansion itu dan pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

"Kau gila? Kita hampir mati disana!" seru Taecyeon didalam mobil yang ia bawa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Taehyung membenarkan sabuk pengamannya. "Kita gila, bukan hanya aku saja yang gila, lagipula lihat! Kita baik-baik saja! Apa kau sebegitu terkejutnya sampai kau banyak berbicara seperti ini,hyung?" cibir Taehyung.

 **Ttak!**

"Iya! Aku kahwatir! Jika kau mati disana, tidak, tepatnya kita yang mati disana, siapan yang akan membalakan dendam Raven Fire pada lelaki tua bangka itu?! Tidak-kah kau berfikir untuk kedepannya?! Aish, aku benar-benar akan gila oleh mereka!"

Taehyun tertawa melihat Taecyeon yang uring-uringan seperti itu, karena jarang melihatnya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dan ekspresif dengan sesuatu. Diantara keheningan mereka selanjutnya, Taecyeon memecahkannya dengan ucapan yang sama sekali memancing emosi Taehyung seperti biasanya.

"Aku pikir kita harus menjaga Park Seojoon sekarang? Dia kunci dari kehidupan kita."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan usulan itu. Menjaga seseorang yang seharusnya sudah terbunuh sejak lama? Lebih baik jika ia menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Park Seojoon sekarang sesuai keinginan jaka Kim bajingan itu.

"Kau gila, hyung? Park Seojoon tau bahwa kita adalah orang dibelakangnya saat itu!" seru Taehyung.

Taecyeon mengerang frustasi dikemudinya. "Tidak ada jalan lain! Kita bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya atau bahkan dengan pengawal pribadinya bahwa si bajingan Kim itu menginginkan stampel yang ia miliki!" ujar Taecyeon, ia merasa sudah tidak ada pilihan lain untuk membuka kartu jaksa Kim dengan waktu yang singkat.

Tetapi disisi lain juga Taehyung tidak bisa memberi usulan lain karena dipikirannya jika ia membunuh Park Seojoon maka jaksa Kim akan tertawa karena mereka masuk kedalam jebakan yang sepertinya tengah dibuat oleh pengawal anak presiden itu, jika ia membunuh si bajingan Kim lebih dahulu, maka Krystal yang sudah sepakat untuk memback up jaksa Kim akan kembali menyerangnya bahkan sebelum ia membunuh jaksa Kim.

"Apa kau pikir Chanyeol akan setuju dengan ini? Mengetahui bahwa kita masih berada disini, dan tidak pergi ke Beijing pun akan membuatnya marah!" seru Taehyung. Tetapi tatapan Taecyeon menyiratkan hal pasti. "Aku yang akan menemuinya malam ini."

* * *

Changwook memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan mata elang yang ia miliki, setelah yakin dengan situuasinya lelaki berwajah dingin itu kemudian menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mendekat dan berkata sesuatu. "Beritahu aku jika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ini, dan ikuti dia. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat," katanya yang langsung diangguki oleh orang tersebut.

Kaki panjangnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan khusus milik bosnya tersebut, ia berencana untuk menemui seseorang sekarang. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat yang ia pikir disitulah ia bisa mendapatkan informasi keberadaan orang itu. Tangannya mengetuk diatas kayu itu dan mengalihkan perhatian seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai administrasi.

"Dimana aku bisa menemui pasien bernama Xi Luhan?"tanyanya langsung.

"Ah, apa anda salah satu kerabatnya?" tanya wanita itu. Changwook mendecih kesal.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya beritahu dimana letaknya?" tatapan dinginya berkerja pada situasi seperti ini, wanita itupun kemudian memberitahu letak kamar lelaki yang ingin ia temui sekarang.

Diluar pintu itu, Changwook bisa melihatnya. Seorang lelaki yang ia tidak sukai selama beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Lelaki yang ia kutuk dalam hati agar tidak pernah muncul didalam kehidupan dirinya serta bosnya lagi. Karena ia berbahaya, ia bisa membuat dua kelompok mafia besar bahkan bisa bertarung karenanya.

Lelaki yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu tengah tersenyum sambil membaca novelnya diatas tempat tidur. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan Changwook terlalu benci untuk melihatnya.

" _Seharusnya kau lah yang berada diposisi Sehun! Bahkan lebih baik jika kau mati saat itu juga!"_ teriakan hatinya yang memilukan dan kepalan tangan yang menunjukan buku-buku jari yang memutih menahan segala emosi yang ada didalam dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berusaha meredam amarahnya, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu tersebut, suaranya membuat lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dalam hatinya ia merutuk sedemikian rupa untuk lelaki yang ia lihat terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Bukankah dunia itu tidak adil? Sehun yang baik terhadapnya harus masih terbaring lemah sedang lelaki ini bisa sembuh lebih cepat?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan memberhentikan langkah Changwook yang tengah mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau keluargaku? Atau mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi.

Changwook membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan asing itu keluar dari mulut lelaki cantik itu. "K-kau kehilangan ingatanmu?" tanya Changwook, Luhan mengangguk kaku kemudian menepuk tempat disampingnya, memberikan tanda bahwa lelaki itu boleh duduk dikursi yang ada. Changwook melakukannya tanpa berpikir, ia duduk dikursi itu dan menemui Luhan.

"Apa kau mengenalku, tuan?" tanya Luhan.

Changwook masih memproses semuanya. Luhan kehilangan ingatannya? Bukankah itu bagus? Tetapi tetap saja didalam hatinya ia masih merasa tidak suka dengan keberadaan Luhan disekitar sini. Lelaki itu tidaklah baik jika masih berada disekitar kelompok mafianya. Terutama jika orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Tentu, aku mengenalmu, bahkan sangat mengenalmu hingga ingin rasanya aku menginginkanmu pergi dari kehidupanku."

Luhan terdiam tidak mengerti awalnya, semua persepsi buruk mengenai pikirannnya.

"Baguslah jika kau kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi lebih bagus jika kau menyingkir dari hadapanku juga."

Luhan semakin terdiam ditempatnya, perasaan takut menggerogotinya. "Apa makasumu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" daripada ia merasa takut karena perkataan itu, ia lebih menginginkan untuk mengetahui kebenaranya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?" tanya Changwook tak percaya.

"Astaga Luhan! Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, behentilah berbohong kepadaku! Karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu sendiri, okay?" ujar Changwook meracau, untuk memancing kebenaran dari Luhan.

Tetapi lelaki cantik itu tetap dalam pendiriannya, gumamannya berlanjut untuk bertanya apakah Changwook mengetahui apa yang terjadi sedangkan Changwook terus saja meintanya untuk berhenti berpura-pura. Lelah dengan semuanya, Changwook menggebrak besi penyangga tempat tidur milik Luhan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang lupa, biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya sekaligus dan pergi dari sisi Baekhyun dan Sehun selamanya!"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirny rapat ketika nama satu dokter yang ia sayangi terdengar dari ucapan lelaki gila disampingnya tersebut, lelaki ini memiliki hubungan dengan dokter Byun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau adalah seorang pembunuh! Kau adalah seorang pengkhianat besar diantara kami! Keberadaanmu! Keberadaanmu benar-benar menggaggu semua orang! Kau yang seharusnya mati bukan Sehun! Jika aku bisa melakukannya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga, tetapi tidak, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dalam rasa bersalah! Sekarang ingatlah baik-baik, bahkan jika ingatan sialanmu itu tidak kembali, jauhilah Baekhyun!" peringat Changwook sebelum meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan terkejut.

Semua perkataan Changwook terngiang didalam otak Luhan, padahal Luhan sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa Changwook itu? Tetapi ia merasakan semua perkataannya memang benar-benar terjadi kepadanya dulu.

Dua nama.

Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun adalah dokternya, ia mengetahui itu, Tetapi Sehun-... siapa lelaki itu? Apakah ia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan lelaki yang berama Sehun? Lantas apa hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Kenapa dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun?

Semuanya benar-benar buram dipikirannya, tidak terdapat petunjuk apapun.

"Argh!" Luhan mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat.

"Argh!" erangnya lagi. "Tolong aku!" lirihnya terpotong-potong karena rasa sakitnya.

" _Kau pengkhianat! Pergi dari sini! Pergi!"_

" _Tapi-.. sayang, aku tidak-..""...-Pergi! Aku masih berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu disini! Cepat pergi!"_

"Toh-lo-ng.. Argh! Se-seorang tolong a-ku!" erang Luhan tangannya menggapai tombol darurat yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

" _Sehun! Awas!"_

"AAAAARRGHHH!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan, dan tepat kehilanagn kesadarannya ketika ia berhasil menekan tombol darurat tersebut.

* * *

Taecyeon mengamati suasana yang ramai dilobi rumah sakit, ia tengah menunggu Nayoung untuk datang menemuinya. Suasana rumah sakit itu memang selalu sama sepertinya, sibuk. Tidak ada yang lebih sibuk dari orang-orang yang berlarian untuk menolong pasien gawat darurat dan pemindahan bangsal.

Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Nayoung sudah berada disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Jangan berkata bahwa kau akan berpindah profesi menjadi dokter!" perkataannya membuat lelaki tampan itu tekejrut hampir menendang Nayoung yang tengah berdiri.

"Astaga! Bisakah kau datang tidak seperti hantu?!" ucap Taecyeon protes. Nayoung tertawa kecil. "Lalu aku harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Tok!Tok! Taecyeon-ssi?" balasnya dengan gurau. Taecyeon mengerlingkan matanya malas.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Nayoung kemudian.

Taecyeon mendengarnya kemudian memeriksa jika ada orang lain yang tengah menguping pembicaraannya dengan dokter muda tersebut.

"Aku harus bertemu Chanyeol, sesuatu terjadi, dimana dia?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Dia baru saja keluar dari ICU, dan kau tidak bisa menemuinya begitu saja, karena _you know he's unidentify patient here,"_ jawaban Nayoung sontak membuat Taecyeon berjengit kesal karena Chanyeol belum bisa ditemui.

"Aku pikir kau telah meregistrasikannya? Yah! Kim Nayoung, kau benar-benar!" kesal Taecyeon karena kelakuan Nayoung yang belum meregistrasikan bosnya agar bisa ditemui sekarang juga karena situasi ini sangatlah genting mengingat mereka bisa saja diserang sedemikian waktu oleh wanita gila.

Nayoung tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Taecyeon, "oke, oke, berhneti menunjukan wajah menggemaskan itu, aku sudah meregistrasikannya, dia sudah berada diruang perawatan VIP, kau bisa menemuinya sekarang, tapi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nayoung tanpa bersalah telah membuat Taecyeong frustasi.

Taecyeon menghela nafasnya.

"Syukurlah-... dan wanita itu datang lagi."

Nayoung mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taecyeon tetapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut karena mendapat informasi tersebut. "Dan ia ingin menyerang Raven Fire kedepannya dengan si bajingan Kim yang menginginkan kematian dan stampel Park Seojoon, Raven Fire kini dalam bahaya, dan aku harus memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang semua ini."

Sebagai dokter mungkin Nayoung tidak akan mengetahui dunia gelap seperti ini, tetapi sebagai manusia dan teman dekat Chanyeol, maka hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa ia ketahui.

"Aku akan membantu kalian dengan Park Seojoon, mengambil stampelnya kan?" tanya Nayoung.

Taecyeon menggeleng khawatir, "tidak, masalahnya bukan hanya itu. Bukan hanya Raven Fire yang akan mengambilnya sekarang, tetapi Krystal, _Dark Cloud_ yang akan mengambilnya dan mengincar kita semua. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir untuk berhenti mengejar Park Seojoon dan hendak memberitahu bahwa si brengsek Kim yang menginginkan kematiannya, bukan hanya Raven Fire."

Selagi Nayoung mencerna perkataannya Taecyeon berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol, pastikan kau menjaganya lebih baik mulai hari ini, karena kita tengah terancam," pesannya pada Nayoung sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Bukankah dokter Byun juga tengah merawat Park Seojoon? Mungkinkah ia memiliki stampel itu?" gumam Nayoung.

계속

Back again **awalnya Empeb bingung mau terusin atau enggak soalnya kan satu tahun ini bakal sibuk beneran sama segala ujian hidup, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin nggak ada salahnya menyampaikan 4K WORDS disetiap bulannya. Oh iya, karena sedikit sulit buat membagi jadwal up, jadi yang sabar yah, karena Empeb juga punya banyak worklist.**

 **Nah tjoba yang kemaren nanyain Empeb buat up ONCE AGAIN, reviewnya juseyo...**

 **Oh iya, Empeb dah bilang mau ngasih tau proses operasinya kan yah? Yah, sadly, Empeb cuman tau proseduralnya. Kayak abis itu ngapain nggak bisa ngebayangin soalnya takut salah gitu, kan gini-gini juga butuh ilmu.. referensinya kurang sih.. Bythe way my followers atau readers nim... Dingatkan kembali bahwa Empeb juga up FF ini di WP jadi jangan lupa buat Voment di WP yahhh.. Makasihhh**

 **Readerdeul ga nae maeum soge jeojanggg.**


End file.
